


Somewhere Under The Storm

by TenderrLove



Category: 5986 - Fandom, Gokuharu - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, animes - Fandom
Genre: 5986 - Freeform, F/M, Future, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Ten Years Later, gokuharu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderrLove/pseuds/TenderrLove
Summary: Com o céu nublado, enquanto pingos de chuva caem de nuvens carregadas, a sensação de tristeza e vazio se faz presente. " Será que tem como ficar pior? ", a indagação é automática mesmo sabendo que em algum momento essas nuvens desaparecerão e em seguida uma paleta de cores pintará o céu e junto tudo se iluminará novamente. Entretanto, é compreensível temer o incerto até ter a confirmação de que suas escolhas farão da incerteza o seu futuro.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Tempo

Já fazia 1 ano que a décima geração Vongola havia enfrentado Bermuda na Batalha dos Representantes, onde souberam da origem do Tri-ni-sette e quando finalmente as maldições dos Arcobalenos foram quebradas.

Nos dias pacíficos pós batalha, Sawada Tsunayoshi ainda não se conformava em virar um chefe, demorou um pouco para que Tsuna aceitasse finalmente ser o Décimo Vongola, ou melhor, Neo Vongola Primo segundo Reborn.

Neste último ano apesar de ter sido pacífico para a máfia, houveram muitos acontecimentos “perturbantes” para a jovem família Vongola. Para começar, Tsuna enfim declarou seu amor à Sasagawa Kyoko - que para a surpresa do décimo o sentimento era recíproco -, e por mais que não quisesse envolver Sasagawa em problemas da máfia, Reborn o relembrou que ela estaria envolvida mesmo contra sua vontade. Kyoko é irmã de um de seus guardiões, saindo daí a coragem de “abrir seu coração”.

Haru não estava nesse dia, mas ficou sabendo da notícia pela própria Kyoko-Chan, ela já sabia que sua amiga estava começando a nutrir sentimentos por Tsuna-San, porém nunca chegou a imaginar que ele também gostasse dela todo esse tempo. Foi um momento difícil para todos, por mais que Haru tivesse aceitado o novo casal, ainda havia um ar de desconforto em ambos os lados.

O ano letivo também estava chegando ao fim e com isso começaram os preparativos para a viagem à Itália. Após a decisão de Tsuna, os guardiões iriam passar a morar lá pelo fácil acesso ao resolver os assuntos da família agora que iam terminar o ensino médio, portanto Hibari Kyoya se recusou a sair de Namimori afirmando que poderia trabalhar no Japão, pois prefere trabalhar sozinho. Mas ele não foi o único a ficar para trás, Haru também decidiu não ir. Foram muitas insistências feitas para Haru até o grande dia da mudança.

\- Você realmente não vai com a gente Haru? – Diz o futuro chefe Vongola já arrumando suas coisas dentro da Van que iria levá-los ao aeroporto.

\- Tenho certeza, Tsuna-san – diz Haru decidida – Pode ficar despreocupado, se acontecer alguma coisa Haru promete pedir ajuda ao Hibari-san!

Ao ver Haru decidida, Tsuna simplesmente concorda ameno.  
\- Haru-chaaan – Kyoko chama enquanto pula em cima da amiga – Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!  
-Também sentirei sua falta desuu!

\- Vamos sempre manter contato, certo? – Kyoko a olha magoada  
\- Sim, Haru promete!  
Faltando apenas uma hora para o vôo, após se despedirem de todos, a família Vongola parte para o aeroporto deixando suas famílias, Haru e Hibari para trás.  
\- Você guardou isso por um bom tempo – Hibari, apesar de seu jeito meio frio diz em tom de consolo vendo que a “companheira da família” começara a chorar - Continue forte, a coragem é o que nos faz seguir em frente...

Hibari se vira e vai embora, deixando Haru refletindo suas palavras.

━━━━━━━●━━━━━━━━

Dias atuais | Namimori, Japão |

Faziam 10 anos que tinham ido morar na Itália, e agora seus antigos amigos iriam visita-la depois de muito tempo, Haru estava muito animada apesar de ter os visto no casamento de Tsuna e Kyoko há aproximadamente 5 anos atrás em Namimori. Também muitos deles iam fazer algumas “visitas” rápidas no Japão então não se viam faz um tempo, eles não iriam exatamente para vê-la dessa vez mas estariam lá em dois dias.

Haru havia mudado bastante, tinha se formado em gastronomia e agora estava terminando sua segunda faculdade de Administração. Mesmo que tenha passado por tempos difíceis ela aprendeu a se virar de uma forma mais independente, conheceu novos amigos e abriu sua própria confeitaria. A confeitaria de Haru já estava bem estável, de início ela quem fazia tudo sozinha, hoje além do estabelecimento estar maior, também já está cheio de funcionários que a auxiliam. Agora ela visa em abrir novas filiais pelo Japão.

Era o fim da tarde de Quarta-Feira, Haru voltava da Confeitaria a pé já pensando em como fazer uma festa de boas-vindas para os amigos.

\- Será que ainda gostam de comida japonesa? Depois de passarem tanto tempo fora talvez prefiram comida italiana – Diz pensativa...

Droga.

\- Haru não sabe fazer comida italiana!! – Sentiu um certo desespero, poderia perguntar a Kyoko por telefone, mas estragaria a surpresa, sua última esperança seria encomendar comida estrangeira para a festa.  
A morena escuta um barulho e para de andar, parecia como se alguém estivesse correndo em sua direção, quando se vira recebe um abraço desajeitado que quase a faz cair.  
\- Então é aqui que você estava!  
Espera, essa voz, esse cabelo ruivo...Não pode ser  
\- Kyoko-Chan ?!  
\- Há quanto tempo!  
\- Não acredito – Haru retribui o abraço – Achei que só chegaria em dois dias!  
\- Bem, sobre isso...Eu menti, Hana-chan até me disse para não fazer isso, mas não resisti, queria te pegar de surpresa – disse risonha – Fui na Angolo di Caramelle Haru*, mas não te achei lá.  
\- Pois conseguiu, estou muito surpresa! Onde estão os outros? – Pergunta olhando ao redor.  
\- Ah eles estão descansando um pouco na casa do Tsuna – O celular da ruiva toca – E falando nele ...Vamos, hora de fazer outra surpresa, eles ficarão chocados ao te ver!

\- Só você mesmo Kyoko-Chan – diz sendo arrastada pela amiga em direção a casa de Tsuna.  
Enquanto andavam, Haru e Kyoko conversavam bastante animadas, mesmo que mantivessem contato pela internet, não se compara a colocar o papo em dia pessoalmente.

━━━━━━━●━━━━━━━━

Chegando à casa que tanto evitara nos primeiros anos em que eles partiram, Haru sente um frio na barriga, finalmente os veria após cinco anos.  
Na casa da família Sawada estavam os guardiões reunidos com exceção de Chrome, Mukuro e Hibari. Todos ao redor pareciam meio preocupados olhando para o celular até que escutam a porta ser aberta, os membros, com exceção de Gokudera, sorriram ao ver de quem se tratava. Tsuna corre para abraçar sua esposa.

\- Já falei para não dar esses sumiços sem avisar alguém – Fala em tom de alivio.

\- Desculpe, mas queria muito ver a Haru-Chan e vocês precisavam descansar...  
Tsuna solta a esposa e se dirige a Haru.

\- Há quanto tempo – a abraça – Você está muito bem!  
Haru percebe que ele está com um sotaque diferente.

\- Obrigada Tsuna-San – Agradeceu a morena – Você também parece ótimo! Bem-vindos de volta – Se dirige aos outros na sala.

Yamamoto se levanta do sofá e vai cumprimenta-la com seu sorriso calmo e sereno, seguido de Sasagawa Ryohei com seu jeito animado como sempre.

\- Você ficou muito bonita ao extremo!! – Ryohei ergue Haru do chão com um abraço apertado a deixando sem ar.

\- Você vai matar a menina! – Diz Kurokawa Hana ajudando Miura a se soltar de seu noivo – Que bom ver você, Haru.

\- Senti saudades, Hana! Ryohei continua o mesmo pelo jeito – Comenta recuperando o fôlego.

Gokudera, sendo o último que faltava cumprimentá-la, não fazia menção de se levantar nem mesmo de ir falar com a garota, simplesmente observava tudo de longe, Haru percebendo que ele não viria até ela, resolveu ir até ele.

\- E-e então? – Pergunta como quem não quer nada, apesar de conhecê-lo se sentia meio desconfortável já que Gokudera foi a pessoa com quem passou mais tempo sem ver ou falar.

Gokudera se levanta olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, Haru cora, não lembrava dele ser tão alto. 

\- Tch, continua baixinha e o que diabos fez com seu cabelo?! – Tsuna bate na testa ao ouvir seu guardião.

Hahi.  
Haru fica estática, não era isso que ela esperava mesmo vindo dele.  
\- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar alguém? – Retruca indignada.

\- G-gokudera-Kun.... – Seu chefe faz uma súplica silenciosa ao auto proclamado braço direito.  
Gokudera tinha a atenção dos amigos virada para si, mesmo conhecendo o jeito explosivo do guardião da tempestade, sabendo que não era muito afetuoso, esperavam ao menos um elogio ou um cumprimento simples pelo tempo que não se viam  
\- Há quanto tempo Mulher Estúpida – Bufa e se limita a esticar a mão.

\- Há quanto tempo, Gokudera-San – Disse com os dentes cerrados ao apertar a mão estendida, ignorando o apelido antigo em que a chamou.  
Os dois ficam se encarando por alguns segundos enquanto apertam as mãos. Gokudera prestava atenção na japonesa, não imaginava que ela mudaria tanto em apenas 5 anos, no casamento de seu chefe ela continuava com a mesma cara de criança, agora estava mais bonita, mais agradável, mas não admitiria em voz alta.

Percebendo o clima estranho, Tsuna aparece trazendo uma bandeja com biscoitos feitos pela mama, acompanhado de Lambo a espera para poder comer.

\- Lambo-Chan!! – Haru exclamou se soltando – Você cresceu tanto!  
\- Haru, usar chan é embaraçoso, não sou mais uma criança – diz choroso.  
Gokudera apenas se senta, se sentia cansado demais para fazer mais algum comentário.  
A comemoração seguiu com várias risadas e conversas, Tsuna tentando controlar lambo e sua fome, Gokudera reclamando da viagem com direito a Ryohei bêbado, tendo Yamamoto, Hana e Kyoko tentando conte-lo, que por fim adormeceu no sofá antes do fim da festa. Haru observava atentamente cada um naquela festa se sentindo muito sortuda por ter pessoas tão incríveis em sua vida.  
\- Hahi! Já está muito tarde – Disse Haru olhando para seu relógio – Acho melhor voltar para casa.  
\- Vamos, eu te acompanho – Yamamoto falou pegando suas malas – Estou cansado da viagem.  
\- Nós também já vamos Sawada – Hana tentava acordar seu noivo.  
\- Certo – Tsuna se pronuncia – Espero todos amanhã na reunião, até você Haru.  
\- Haru vai tentar não chegar atrasada! – Tsuna faz cara de desconfiado, mas depois concorda com a cabeça.  
Todos se despedem e vão para suas casas, menos Gokudera, o guardião preferiu ficar em um hotel, segundo ele, se ficasse na cada dos Sawada, só atrapalharia o momento com sua mãe e esposa.  
Yamamoto acabou por acompanhar Haru, agora que morava sozinha sua casa era na mesma direção que a dele.  
-É nostálgico, não? – Takeshi olha para as loja fechadas devido ao horário – Todos juntos comemorando.  
\- Ah, é sim! – responde Haru – Por mais que tenham vindo por causa daquilo...  
\- Pare com isso, ninguém acha que você é a culpada – o espadachim a olha  
\- Não é como se eles soubessem sobre eu estar envolvida – Haru para em frente à sua casa e abre a porta.  
\- Amanhã conversaremos na reunião, você vai ver que está fazendo tempestade em um copo d’agua – sorri calmo com as mãos atrás da cabeça  
Haru lhe dá um sorriso e entra desejando boa noite. Assim que fecha a porta de casa, se espreguiça e vai tomar um banho, o dia foi bastante cansativo.  
Já deitada em sua cama, esperando o sono, foi inevitável seus pensamentos viajarem, como foi bom ver seus grandes amigos de novo, pensou em cada um, em como o Tsuna parecia feliz com Kyoko-chan, e em como o Yamamoto e o Lambo estavam maduros, até mesmo como o Ryohei continuava com sua personalidade animada.  
E por fim pensou em Gokudera, o que não era comum, sempre que o mesmo vinha a sua mente a deixava brava, mas aquela expressão quando se viram mais cedo foi totalmente inesperada, os belos traços do homem estavam mais suaves, e por um momento ela pensou que aqueles olhos tão intensos a estavam analisando de uma maneira muito singular, trazendo um sentimento de alívio por alguns segundos, visualizou novamente seu rosto e suspirou, logo Haru se assustou com aquilo e tratou de lembrar do famoso apelido " Mulher estúpida", fechou o cenho na mesma hora e se repreendeu por acha-lo bonito.  
Seus olhos se fecharam, finalmente estava vindo o tão desejado sono.


	2. Desavenças

Gokudera acordou com o despertador tocando no criado mudo. Voltaria a dormir se não fosse a reunião que o décimo havia marcado nessa manhã. Depois de um banho, se vestiu, tomou café da manhã no hotel e foi em direção ao local da reunião.

Ao chegar na sala reservada para ao compromisso, o auto proclamado braço direito se curva em forma respeitosa a seu chefe e se senta. Os guardiões estavam chegando aos poucos, até mesmo Hibari já estava no local, além dele, Kyoko e Hana também estavam presentes. Já era costume elas participarem das reuniões, Tsuna fazia questão de deixa-las a par de tudo.

— Haha, desculpe o atraso, Tsuna! – Yamamoto chega minutos depois do horário marcado.

— Tch, tinha que ser – Gokudera lhe lança um olhar desdenhoso enquanto este se senta.

— Bem, agora podemos começar – Tsuna se pronuncia organizando os papéis em suas mãos – Como sabem, a Momokyokai* opera aqui em Namimori.  
Segundo o último relatório de Hibari, ela vem agindo fora do habitual, envolvida roubos e chantagens de larga escala.

— Roubos?! Por fazer parte da Yakuza não é contra os princípios? – comenta Gokudera.

— Certo, mas porque todos nós estamos aqui? O Hibari e mais um guardião não conseguiriam investigar sozinhos? – Lambo questiona.

Tsuna suspira enquanto tem a atenção de seus guardiões e se levanta.

— Momokyokai é o menor dos nossos problemas, estamos sendo ameaçados por outra família, segundo nosso informante, uma família da máfia italiana chamada Ferretti está com planejando atos contra a Vongola – diz sem redeios.

— Parece que estamos voltando à era da Millefiore – Yamamoto ri nervoso.

— Isso de novo?! – Ryohei se exalta.

— Tem certeza que esse informante é confiável, Juudaime? Quem seria ele?

Tsuna tem uma breve troca de olhares com Yamamoto, que não passa despercebido pelo guardião da Tempestade.

Gokudera não gostara nem um pouco do que tinha percebido, havia algo que ele não estava sabendo?

— Infelizmente não posso dizer, prometi o anonimato, porém essa pessoa tem a minha total confiança – Responde com uma expressão séria fazendo com que ninguém mais tocasse no assunto – Não sabemos o que pretendem, nem há quanto tempo estão planejando algo, a maioria de nossos familiares estão aqui. Então, nós, reunidos em Namimori poderemos tanto protegê-los quanto investigar mais afundo.

Quando todos na sala parecem concordar, Tsuna prossegue.

— Irei designar algumas missões para cada um de vocês, mas primeiro preciso de um voluntário para uma tarefa impor...

—Pode deixar comigo, Juudaime! – Gokudera interrompe se levantando animado.

— Mas, Gokudera-Kun...

—Não precisa se preocupar, Juudaime, como seu braço direito estou totalmente preparado para o que vier!

— Okay então... – Tsuna volta os olhos para seus papéis pensando em como o guardião ainda tinha "seus momentos" onde tentava mostrar seu orgulho como braço direito, hoje em dia era raro, fazia quando se sentia "ameaçado" – Conto com você para proteger a Haru.

— Pera o que?! – Se senta perdendo toda a animação.

— Gokudera e Rhohei ficam com a parte da segurança durante o dia. Yamamoto e Hibari preciso que procurem informações sobre essa família, encontrem sobre seu histórico com a Vongola e o que estão fazendo no Japão nos últimos anos. E eu, cuidarei das relações da família no exterior. Qualquer situação suspeita me relatem imediatamente.

Todos concordam, até mesmo Gokudera meio atordoado com a função designada a si. Quando Tsuna iria dispensá-los, Haru aparecera na porta ofegante, havia subido 7 andares de escada no hotel onde ocorria a reunião de salto e com mochila nas costas.

— Não sabe bater na porta?! – Diz o Prateado.

— Me desculpem, não deu para chegar antes, a aula acabou tarde – fala com dificuldade apoiando suas mãos no joelho.

— Haru-Chan, você está bem? – Kyoko se aproxima com um copo de água.

Tsuna sorri observando Haru beber a água e se recuperar.

— Já acabamos, Haru – Ao ver que Hibari levanta e vai em direção à saída, Tsuna complementa – todos estão dispensados!

Os guardiões restantes levantam e se arrumam para sair. Tsuna se aproxima de Haru e lhe explica sobre Gokudera como guarda costas durante o dia.

— Está tudo bem para você?

— Está sim! – Haru não tinha muita escolha, sabia da situação atual e entendia que teria uma “escolta” por preocupação de Tsuna e Kyoko, então simplesmente concorda.

— Ótimo, vamos logo mulher – Gokudera surge arrastando Haru pelo braço em direção à saída ignorando totalmente o Hahi solto pela garota.

Assim que os dois saem da sala e Yamamoto sai correndo para acompanhar Hibari, o jovem Vongola se senta na cadeira mais próxima soltando um grande suspiro.

— Porque sinto que esses dois juntos não foi uma boa ideia?

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sawada. O Sr. Rabugento vai cuidar dela – Hana comenta.

— Isso, Tsu-kun – Kyoko abraça seus ombros por trás – Eles estão diferentes agora, acredito que irão se comportar bem!

Tsuna colocou a mão sobre o braço de Kyoko, fazendo uma leve carícia. Elas tinham razão, havia mais coisas para se preocupar, por agora poderia só confiar na maturidade “questionável” de seus amigos.

━━━━━━━●━━━━━━━━

Gokudera e Haru saem do elevador, até que a Miura para de andar ao chegar na saída do prédio levando Gokudera a fazer o mesmo.

— Gokudera-san.

— Hm? – Resmunga enquanto acende um cigarro.

— Vamos primeiro na minha confeitaria e depois iremos almoçar, tudo bem para você? – Já que agora Gokudera iria seguir Haru aonde fosse, decidiu que era importante lhe informar o horário que iriam comer.

— Para mim tanto faz.

“Grosso”, pensa haru por um momento, então segue em direção a confeitaria com Gokudera em seu encalce. Ao chegarem no destino, param e encaram a placa.

— Angolo di Caramelle Haru — Lê em voz alta – Você que escolheu o nome?

— Hahi! – Se assustou ao escutar a voz do rapaz, era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra em todo o percurso até a confeitaria – Na verdade foi a Kyoko-Chan que escolheu quando estava aprendendo italiano.

Concorda com a cabeça e a segue para dentro do estabelecimento.

— Haru-San! Achei que iria tirar o dia de folga – Kana, sua gerente cumprimenta assim que vê sua chefe entrando.

— Só quis dar uma passada para ver se está tudo bem – Olha ao redor.

— Ora, sabe que não é necessário – Sorri. Kana dirige sua atenção à pessoa estranha que entrou acompanhando sua chefe – Quem...

— Haru-San! – um senhor de meia idade os interrompe – Soube que vai abrir uma nova filial é verdade?

— Gohan-Sama! Vejo que está antenado nas novidades.

Senhor Gohan era um dos clientes fiéis da confeitaria, compartilhava o mesmo amor por bolos com Haru, fazia questão de sempre levar sua família para lanchar no local. Kana ao ver que a conversa entre os dois iria demorar chama a atenção de Gokudera para que o mesmo a seguisse até uma mesa para se sentar.

Após deixá-lo na mesa e oferecer o cardápio, Kana se junta a outra funcionária no balcão.

— Então, quem é o moço bonito? – Diz a funcionária.

— Não faço ideia, pela vestimenta aparenta ser um guarda costas.

— Que guarda-costas hein! Sinceramente, como Haru-sama conhece tanta gente bonita? Se bem que ela é bastante atraente – Coloca a mão no queixo ao observar sua chefe – Espero um dia ser como Haru-sama!

Kana sorri, não se lembrava como e nem quando ficou próxima de Haru, só sabia que no momento em que foi aceita para trabalhar na confeitaria, sua chefe havia virado um anjo aos seus olhos, estava muito necessitada naquela época. Era muito grata a ela por lhe dar um emprego, também esperava ser como ela um dia.

— Mas sabia, dizem que ela é apaixonada por cosplay e que tem várias roupas estranhas – conta a outra funcionária.

— Como? – Olha desacreditada para a chefe bem vestida conversando com o cliente.

— Não dá pra acredita, não é? – A outra nega com a cabeça e então ambas riem e voltam ao trabalho.

Gokudera estava quase dormindo na mesa onde estava, já havia analisado se o senhor com quem Haru conversava era uma ameaça, assim como as funcionárias e clientes ali presentes. Sem ter o que fazer passou a observar Haru, percebeu que não aparentava mais ser infantil como antigamente e lidava muito bem com as pessoas.

— Licença – aparece uma garçonete, com sorriso bonito, deixando uma xicara café em sua frente – Por conta da casa.

O Prateado ergue uma sobrancelha, reconhecia muito bem um flerte, hoje em dia sabia lidar muito bem com essas situações, se estiver interessado já investe em uma conversa com a escolhida, se não, finge gentilmente não ter percebido os encantos da moça que tenta cantar o belo homem. Quando lembrara que antigamente era rude e detestava quando as garotas se jogavam nele, percebe o quanto amadureceu e solta uma risada baixa.

— Do que tanto ri? – Haru brota animada perto da mesa.

— Nada – Bebe de seu café.

Haru não prolonga a conversa e se senta para esperá-lo. Quando termina de tomar seu café, se levanta e chama a Miura para irem logo almoçar em direção a saída.

— Você pagou a conta?! – exclama ao alcança-lo.

— Não foi necessário – se virou e começou a andar.

Haru nada disse depois que o viu segurando papel na mão que aparentava ser um número de telefone, tentou não tirar conclusões precipitadas, talvez ele já havia pagado e estaria tentando lhe irritar.

Já em um restaurante qualquer, almoçaram com pequenas discussões aqui e ali. Apesar disso, Haru estava bastante empolgada ao descobrir que havia sobremesas como cortesia para os clientes, afinal degustação de bolos e doces no fim era a melhor coisa que poderia querer, até mesmo para comparar novos sabores e texturas.

Após terminarem de comer, a Miura vai para a mesa de sobremesas em uma velocidade surpreendente. Quando foi pesar a sobremesa, conversou sorridente com o gentil funcionário responsável pelos doces por um tempo relativamente grande, tempo o bastante para deixar Hayato irritado pela demora.

— Muito obrigada – Agradece indo em direção a Gokudera.

— Não acredito que esperei esse tempo todo para você ficar flertando com o homem dos doces – Revira os olhos seguindo a moça até a saída.

— Haru não estava flertando com o moço!

— Claro, você não tem inteligência o suficiente para perceber – Provoca – Aquele cara deu em cima da maioria das clientes daquele lugar, e sinceramente não sei o que viu de atrativo em você.

Haru faz expressão de chocada com o que acabara de ouvir. Como podia falar uma coisas dessas para uma dama? Que homem mais insensível! Decidiu ignorar, afinal beleza era relativa, por mais que tivesse ficado magoada, não queria dar ‘piti no meio da rua, iria mostrar que como uma mulher madura que era hoje, não se deixaria irritar fácil.

— Sem nada de charme feminino... Deve ser por isso que Juudaime não te escolheu – complementou.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria na Miura, levando embora toda sua empolgação e seu bom humor, dessa vez ele realmente tinha passado do limite, como ele que nunca havia se apaixonado tão profundamente como ela por Tsuna, tinha coragem de dizer uma coisa dessa.

Só ela sabia como foi difícil superar o líder Vongola, por muito tempo ficou se depreciando e procurando motivos pelo qual não era suficiente para o Sawada. Com o amadurecimento percebeu que não era culpa de nenhum dos dois, afinal não se escolhe quem ama, portanto, não tinha rancor pelo passado, mas não tinha como esquecer sua grande e primeira desilusão amorosa.

— Já chega! Irei falar com Tsuna-san para te trocar com Yamamoto-kun – A morena perde a paciência e começa a andar na direção oposta em rumo à casa dos Sawadas tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto.

Sabia que isso não ia dar certo, deveria ter recusado quando Tsuna havia lhe explicado mais cedo, foi uma idiota por só ter visto o lado da situação em que se metera, e não ter pensado sobre quem iria acompanhá-la.

Sua maior vontade ali era de bater no garoto e praguejá-lo. Imaginaria que o garoto seria amargo consigo por não querer estar ali naquele momento, mas o que custava evitar comentários grosseiros? Poderia até mesmo ficar calado se não tivesse o que falar, mas como adorava irritar a morena, sempre que pudera, o fazia.

Gokudera pensa rápido e a segura pelo braço. A deixaria ir se não tivesse seu orgulho ferido ao escutar o nome de Yamamoto, não gostaria que seu querido Juudaime pensasse que seu braço direito não dava conta da missão, principalmente quando havia se voluntariado por conta própria.

— Me solta!

— Tenho que te deixar em casa.

— Não preciso da sua escolta!

Haru realmente estava com a paciência esgotada, seus olhos demostravam que não iria ceder as palavras do guardião, percebendo que segurá-la era inútil, a solta e se curva para encarar seus olhos.

— Se não vai por bem, irá por mal – diz sério.

— Quero ver tentar – Miura sustenta o olhar.

Se sentindo desafiado, Gokudera pega as duas mãos da morena e as segura para impedir que fuja. Haru tenta se soltar mas sem sucesso, o guardião era mais forte que ela. Em seguida ele junta suas mãos amarrando com uma corda, que Haru não fazia ideia de onde havia surgido. Tudo havia sido muito rápido, nem havia percebido que no meio da situação sua mochila não estava mais em suas costas.

Após amarrá-la, o Prateado pega a mochila da moça e o final da corda para puxar como se estivesse levando um pet pra passear, mas acabou totalmente sem êxito, a morena fazia questão de não se mover do lugar.

— Fala sério! – Se vira em direção da Miura.

— Haru se recusa a ir com Gokudera-San – vira a cara com bico nos lábios.

O guardião bufa, Haru já estava com expressão de vitória ao ver que ele se aproximava, finalmente o senhor cabeça de polvo iria ceder.

Coloca as mãos à frente para facilitar, mas ao contrário do que esperava, Gokudera se curva encostando o ombro no ‘pé de sua barriga, a morena estranha por um momento até sentir o braço do homem juntando suas pernas e ser erguida do chão.

— HAHI?! Me larga! – esperneia.

Depois de colocar a pequena Haru em seu ombro, começa a andar e acende um novo cigarro com as chamas de seu anel.

— EU VOU GRITAR! – Vocifera vendo que ele simplesmente a ignora.

— Pode ficar à vontade – diz numa tranquilidade incomum que irrita Haru.

Passou a metade do caminho gritando, infelizmente aquela rua estava deserta. Estava prestes a desistir quando avistou alguém, pensou em gritar por socorro, até ver que era uma mãe tampando os olhos de seu filho ao ver a situação. Haru ficou vermelha, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, bem, pelo menos não estava de vestido aquele dia, poderia ter sido pior.

Gokudera interrompe seus pensamentos quando a coloca no chão perto de um parque, a mesma fica sem entender.

O rapaz respira fundo, e corta um pedaço de fita. Sinceramente, da onde ele tirava aquelas coisas?

Ainda com as mão atadas, a morena olha ao redor, havia um policial se aproximando.

Agora era a hora!

Iria fingir sequestro e enfim poderia ficar livre de Gokudera-San. Quando ia abrir a boca para falar, o rapaz cola a fita em sua boca.

— Pronto, isso deve resolver.

O policial passa e olha para os dois jovens de maneira curiosa.

— Esses jovens de hoje tem uns fetiches meio estranhos – Pensa alto enquanto anda.

“Hahi! Era esse o tipo de policial em que confiavam a segurança pública?”, pensa. Não podia acreditar que sua única esperança tinha ido por água abaixo, agora só restava chegar em casa para enfim resfriar a cabeça e fingir que isso nunca acontecera.

━━━━━━━●━━━━━━━━

Quando enfim chehegara na casa de Haru, Gokudera a coloca no chão.

O de cabelos prateados olha ao redor e estranha ao ver um carro na garagem. Não sabia que a Miura dirigia.

— Não acredito que tem carro e me fez passar o dia te carregando a pé – olha para o rosto raivoso da morena que balbucia algo.

Finalmente tira a corda e a fita que “continham” Haru. Antes que que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hayato entrega a mochila de Namahage dela e se vira para ir embora. Se despede rapidamente, não aguentaria mais escutar os surtos da moça.

Após escutar um barulho forte de porta se fechando, olha pra trás só para conferir se realmente havia entrado na casa, com a confirmação segue seu caminho ao hotel que estava hospedado.

O dia havia sido mais cansativo do que imaginava, achava que seria calmo, mas Haru simplesmente o tirava do sério, sem contar que nunca havia estado tão perto da mulher antes, foi inevitável perceber coisas novas, como quando tirou a fita de sua boca, aqueles lábios pareciam tão convidativos...

Balança a cabeça em negação para afastar os pensamentos mal intencionados, precisava voltar para realidade. Precisava na verdade esfriar a cabeça, sair à noite para curtir, fazia um tempinho que não saía com alguma garota, levando em consideração sua vida sexual ativa.

É, era isso.

Tudo não passava de mera atração de segundos por conta de uma certa “carência” sua. Afinal não tinha outra maneira de explicar essa atração repentina pela companheira da família. Haru estava diferente, lógico, mas ainda era a mesma mulher estúpida que conhecera a muitos anos atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai o que acharam? Até o próximo capitulo!


	3. Obrigações

O Décimo Vongola suspirava pela vigésima vez só naquela manhã, estava tentando acompanhar o que se passava à sua frente, mal sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a confusão começou. A princípio achou que aproveitaria o dia com a típica paz de Namimori trabalhando com sossego pela manhã e tiraria a tarde para passear com sua esposa, mas para sua infelicidade, dois indivíduos estavam tomando seu tempo e lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Haru havia ido cedo em seu escritório para reclamar sobre o dia anterior e Gokudera chegou logo após, não demorou muito para que os dois começassem a discutir.

Estavam tão entretidos em reclamarem um do outro que Tsuna já havia desistido de tentar pará-los, e não estava surpreso, já esperava que isso viria a acontecer. Com tanto barulho, os outros membros da família se aglomeraram em seu escritório para ver o que acontecia.

— Você só está dando dor de cabeça para o Juudaime!

— Se Gokudera-San soubesse como tratar uma dama, não estaríamos nessa situação! – Haru retruca apontando o dedo para o acusado.

— Não aponte para mim desse jeito, estúpida – Empurra a mão da morena.

— Ora seu...Haru não é estúpida!

A briga mesquinha se torna física, Haru tenta inutilmente dar-lhe pequenos socos enquanto Gokudera a segura enquanto xinga em italiano, neste momento Yamamoto e Ryohei correm para separá-los, Tsuna já estava se levantando para dar um sermão aos dois quando duas figuras familiares aparecem na porta.

— Reborn?! –Tsuna estranha a chegada repentina de seu ex professor.

— A-Aneki!

Gokudera começa a perder o equilíbrio ao ver sua irmã, diferente de antigamente ele não fica inconsciente, depois de muita insistência de seu chefe, passou a frequentar uma psicóloga para ajudar a superar seu trauma com o Poison Cooking de Bianchi. Agora conseguia virar de costas para se recuperar antes que perdesse a consciência por ver sua irmã.

— Bianchi-San! Reborn-Chan! – Haru sai de uma suposta pose de luta para cumprimentar os recém chegados.

\- Ora, mas que recepção é essa? – Diz Reborn com um sorriso ao notar o rosto de seu aluno. Ele já não estava mais em sua forma de bebê, aparentava ter quinze anos de idade.

— Achei que avisaria para buscarmos vocês no aeroporto – Comenta Tsuna.

— Nós ligamos várias vezes, mas você não atendia – Bianchi dá de ombros – Se estivéssemos esperando sua ajuda, já estaríamos mortos. 

Reborn sorri, Bianchi falava numa normalidade que deixava Tsuna assustado, mas também não é como se alguém fosse besta o bastante para atacar o assassino mais forte do mundo junto da escorpiã venenosa, o que deixava-o mais aliviado.

— Onde está Alessa? – Yamamoto pergunta olhando ao redor.

— Ela desceu do táxi no centro, falou algo sobre vitrine e luneta de visão noturna.

Após a reposta do ex-arcobaleno sobre sua amada, Yamamoto sai na velocidade da luz em direção ao centro, dizendo que daqui a pouco estaria de volta.

— Ah o amor... –Bianchi suspira ao ver o espadachim correr.

— Então, estavam em alguma reunião rápida aqui? – Questiona Reborn com as mãos no bolso.

— Na verdade, Haru estava fazendo uma reclamação sobre Gokudera-Kun.

— Isso mesmo! – Haru cruza os braços – Insensível desu! 

Gokudera revirou os olhos, porém resolveu não retrucar a mulher, ainda estava tentando ignorar o mal estar por ver Bianchi.

— Ora, mas o que Hayato aprontou dessa vez?

— Bem, ele estava a escoltar Haru e...

Tsuna se assusta ao escutar o barulho da testa de Gokudera ao encontro de sua mesa em uma reverência exagerada.

— D-desculpa Juudaime!

Essa era uma cena que não se via há tempos, seu guardião parecia desesperado para dar um fim àquela conversa e não ter que dar explicações à sua irmã.

— T-tudo bem, Gokudera-Kun, posso colocar outra pessoa no seu lugar.

— Sério? Só isso? – Bianchi encara Tsuna – Se ele aprontou, é dever do chefe colocá-lo na linha.

Todos na sala ficam meio chocados após a fala de Bianchi, ela parecia bem séria. Hayato estava se perguntando o que diabos sua irmã estava aprontando.

— Não deixe ele se safar tão facilmente – Bianchi se aproxima e coloca ambas as mãos na mesa do décimo e o encara de perto. Tsuna engole seco – Ele deve continuar com o trabalho até entrar no eixo.

Com a situação ali na frente deles, Bianchi viu a hora perfeita para começar seu questionamento à autoridade do jovem chefe.

Os dois haviam combinado no avião que iriam brincar um pouco com liderança de Tsuna, já que não se viam há algumas semanas. O ex-arcobaleno decidiu dar lições de uma maneira mais divertida, mesmo que seu aluno já esteja sendo um grande exemplo de chefe atualmente.

Assim que percebeu o que Bianchi já estava pondo em prática, Reborn entra na brincadeira concordando com a amante.

— Concordo com a Bianchi, Tsuna – Reborn e Bianchi trocam um sorriso diabólico ao ver o décimo chefe sem palavras, totalmente assustado com a mudança de humor repentina da Gokudera mais velha.

— MAS O QUE... – Gokudera ia intervir se não fosse sua irmã apertando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e puxando para perto de seu rosto. Foi inevitável não passar mal com a quantidade de tempo em que Bianchi o encarou, era muito mais do que suportava, conseguia se segurar ao vê-la por uns dois minutos, é o máximo que conseguia mesmo com as sessões de psicologia.

— Haru é uma das únicas pessoas que tem coragem de afrontar Hayato, quem seria melhor para ajustá-lo?

— Hahi! Vai sobrar pra haru?! – A Miura aponta para si mesma.

Bianchi com ajuda de Ryohei colocam Hayato no chão após o mesmo começar a dar indícios de desmaio.

— Não pense assim, Haru – Diz a escorpiã venenosa ao se aproximar da morena após ajeitar o irmão – Analise comigo, você já é uma mulher bem sucedida, bonita e inteligente...

Gokudera ainda meio consciente tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue soltar nada além de resmungos incompreensivos, o que não são suficientes o bastante para impedir Bianchi de continuar bajulando Haru.

— É totalmente capaz de transformar meu irmãozinho em um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

A Miura já convencida com tantos elogios vindos de uma das mulheres que sempre admirou, olha para Gokudera desmaiado no chão e depois para Bianchi e pensa que talvez, só talvez poderia perdoá-lo pelo dia anterior, e repensar na proposta de ter Gokudera ao seu lado como guarda-costas.

— Bem, se Tsuna-san disser que tenho que cuidar de Gokudera-san, eu irei.

Todos olham para o chefe esperando uma resposta. Tsuna simplesmente suspira e concorda com a cabeça, por mais que a verdade era que seu guardião iria cuidar dela. Era incrível a habilidade de Bianchi para persuadir alguém e Haru mudar de opinião tão rápido depois de elogios.

— Ótimo! – Bianchi fala antes que Sawada pudesse dizer algo – Conto com você.

Ao perceber que Gokudera começa a recuperar a consciência, Bianchi aproveita pra carregar Hayato junto a Haru para fora do hotel onde estava sendo o escritório temporário da Vongola. A de cabelos rosados pede um táxi e paga com o dinheiro que tinha na carteira do caçula, mandando Haru para casa depois de todo o alvoroço e obviamente obrigando Hayato a retornar sua função de garantir a segurança de Miura.

Ao chegarem na casa da morena, Gokudera não tirou a carranca desde que acordara dentro do táxi. Passou a observar a grande casa, impressionou-se ao ver a decoração requintada que nem parecia pertencer à Haru, o lugar também era bastante espaçoso, tinha até uma escada que dava acesso ao outro andar, claro não era tão grande quanto a mansão onde havia morado quando criança mas ainda sim parecia uma. 

— Fique à vontade Gokudera-san.

— Achei que iriamos à confeitaria.

— Hoje é o primeiro dia de férias, então Haru resolveu tirar um dia de folga para dar faxina na casa!

Ele se senta em uma das poltronas da sala ignorando a fala dela completamente e pega seu celular para passar o tempo. Quando ia desbloquear o aparelho, a Miura segura seu braço o impedindo de continuar.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Não achou que eu fosse limpar sozinha, achou? – O obriga a se levantar, colocando um avental rosa e lhe entregando uma vassoura.

Gokudera a olha irritado, o sorriso convencido estampado no rosto da Miura era de dar nos nervos. Mas claro, como poderia esquecer que a mulher estúpida estava com o ego lá em cima graças a Bianchi na confusão de mais cedo. Agora teria que arranjar uma maneira de sair dessa situação, uma vez que sua raiva parecia não afetar a animação da mulher.

Maldita seja sua irmã.

━━━━━━━●━━━━━━━━

Fazer missão em sua terra natal era sempre uma aventura para Yamamoto. Depois de deixar sua namorada em casa, o espadachim se encontrava na frente de uma casa de jogos ao lado de Hibari.

Seguindo as instruções do líder Vongola, o Guardião da Chuva e o Guardião da Nuvem foram cuidadosamente para um local onde conseguiriam informações sobre Ferretti.

Yamamoto ainda se perguntava como Hibari conseguira tão rápido pistas sobre essa família, mas decidiu não questionar Kyoya, e apenas o seguiu silenciosamente ao seu lado. Pelo que entendeu, aquele lugar haveria pista sobre as ações duvidosas da nova ameaça a Vongola.

— Chegou a hora.

— Não, espere! – Yamamoto impede Hibari segurando suas tonfas já prontas para atacar.

— O que está fazendo Yamamoto Takeshi?

O guardião da Chuva engole em seco, sabia que Hibari não era fã de trabalhar em conjunto, portanto, não poderia arriscar a missão. Então tentou calmamente convencer Hibari que era melhor não fazer um estardalhaço e sim verificar o lugar em uma simples missão de reconhecimento.

— Hibari, pelo bem da segurança da cidade, não é melhor entrar sem chamar atenção para nós? Assim, com um pouco de carisma e persuasão conseguiríamos as informações para Tsuna.

O guardião da Nuvem pareceu refletir as palavras de Yamamoto e calmamente caminhou a porta de entrada do local. De repente acertou um chute arrombando a porta assustando todos dentro do estabelecimento.

— Vou manter a segurança de Namimori batendo nesses imbecis até a morte. Você faça o que quiser, só não fique no meu caminho.

Yamamoto suspira e logo trata de não deixar ninguém escapar enquanto o parceiro fazia o trabalho duro.

Olhando para dentro do lugar percebeu que era uma casa de jogos qualquer. O ambiente era fechado, não havia janelas e nem relógios, típico, justamente para que você perca a noção do tempo. As paredes possuem cores fortes, como o vermelho, os pisos escuros, fazendo o ambiente parecer mais desafiador, até um pouco intimidador. Portanto Yamamoto estranhou o fato que ali estavam só membros da Momokyokai e alguns civis.

Kyoya abatia os membros da Momokyokai sem dó. Três herbívoros vieram correndo e gritando na direção dele com espadas e armas, usando suas tonfas, Hibari acertou o queixo de dois e o que restou apenas lhe apontava uma arma com as mãos tremendo.

Em apenas alguns segundos todos os que estavam no estabelecimento jaziam no chão derrotados, apenas pelo homem de aparência jovem que ainda segurava a arma, que logo a soltou e levantou suas mãos em forma de redenção.

Takeshi percebendo que não teriam problemas com o rapaz assustado, permite que os civis saiam do estabelecimento, afinal não tinham nada a ver com a situação. Então tenta tirar informações do único “inimigo” ainda consciente ali, antes que o parceiro também o faça ficar desacordado.

— Por favor, não me machuque, não fiz nada de errado! – O homem suplica quando o espadachim o puxa pelo colarinho.

— O que sabe sobre a família Ferretti?

Hã? Eu não sei do que está falando, nos só trabalhamos para Yakuza!

Takeshi já havia estranhado o porquê da suposta informação os ter levado para um lugar coordenado pela Yakuza, e agora o homem negava1 saber de algo sobre a tal família.Estariam as informações de Hibari erradas?

O guardião mais forte se aproxima olhando mortalmente ao homem, levantando suas tonfas.

— Herbívoros mentirosos não merecem viver.

O capanga tremendo começa a gritar.

— Eu juro que não sei de nada, apenas obedecemos o Cassino Central da Yakuza! Por favor poupe minha vida!

— Então você sabe de alguma coisa afinal, agora me responda, onde fica esse Cassino central?

Depois de muita dificuldade por estar bastante assustado, o homem passa as informações escritas em um guardanapo para a dupla de guardiões.

Os dois saem do local em direção a residência dos Sawada. O guardião da chuva não deixou de perceber que Kyoya estava levando muito bem o fato da missão não ter dado muito resultado. Parecia que já esperava que algo do tipo viesse a acontecer, no entanto deixou para lá, não é como se o guardião da nuvem lhe dissesse o motivo caso perguntasse.

Após parar com seus pensamentos sobre Hibari, Takeshi pega o celular no bolso da calça, desbloqueia a tela e manda uma mensagem para seu chefe avisando que havia ocorrido tudo bem e que estavam indo para relatar, em seguida guarda o aparelho no bolso novamente e continua sua caminhada silenciosa ao lado de Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por ler até aqui!! Até a próxima <3


	4. Omissão

Uma tarde foi o suficiente para Gokudera chegar às duas conclusões. Uma era que definitivamente avental rosa com estampa de unicórnio não era seu estilo, a outra que Haru é bastante persuasiva quando quer.

O coitado passou a tarde passada como empregado da morena, quando a olhava com feição emburrada mostrando que iria parar, a Miura mostrava seu celular ameaçando que ligaria para Bianchi ou para seu querido Juudaime, e como se já não fosse o bastante, ela ainda deixava sua caixa de som no máximo ao som de Kyary pamyu pamyu. Gokudera se perguntava como os vizinhos aguentavam a morena.

Quando terminaram o serviço, o platinado foi embora o mais rápido possível antes que a Miura lhe desse mais coisa para fazer. Inventou a desculpa que tinha planos para a noite, quando na verdade só queria tomar um banho e dormir, como pode uma mulher ter tanta bagunça morando sozinha?

Gokudera após uma boa noite de sono se encontrava na confeitaria escutando gritinhos femininos vindos de Kyoko e Haru ao seu lado. Mesmo depois de anos, as duas ficavam empolgadas ao conversarem de bolos e coisas femininas que nem prestava atenção, sabia disso por flagrar a “patroa” conversando animadamente em seu telefone com a japonesa diversas vezes.

— Haru, cada vez que venho aqui os bolos estão melhores, você é realmente talentosa! – Kyoko afirma degustando mais um pedaço de bolo.

\- Haru faz o melhor que pode. Os outros confeiteiros também são muito competentes, tive sorte de encontrá-los – A morena estava muito satisfeita por sua amiga elogia-la, afinal já tinha conhecido diversas confeitarias, inclusive as renomadas da Itália - Sabe aquela receita italiana que você me recomendou? Eu consegui fazer! Quero que você experimente!

Haru então chama uma das garçonetes para trazer o doce, Kyoko estava longe de parar de provar os deliciosos doces da confeitaria de Haru e Gokudera ainda tentava entender por que mulheres gostavam tanto de coisas doces e bolos.

Ao chegar o pedido, a Sawada fica deslumbrada ao ver como o Cannoli era estava visualmente idêntico aos que costumava comer na Itália, quando provou sentiu perfeitamente os sabores, era semelhante aos italianos, entretanto sentiu os toques da culinária japonesa, o que transformou o doce em uma coisa completamente diferente. Era simplesmente perfeito. Nunca pensou que seu doce favorito italiano poderia ficar ainda melhor. Certamente Haru e sua equipe eram muito habilidosos, era de se esperar que estivessem tão bem nos negócios.

Gokudera por sua vez já havia terminado o café que estava tomando, e agora não teria como desviar sua atenção da conversa para a bebida como vinha fazendo desde que chegou.

— Gokudera-Kun, você gostaria de experimentar também? – Kyoko pergunta oferecendo um Cannoli.

No momento em que ia responder, seu celular começa a tocar. Gokudera tira o aparelho de seu bolso e confere o visor, Yamamoto estava ligando, incrivelmente ficou feliz e aliviado, quem diria salvo pelo Idiota das espadas.

— Com licença – Gokudera pede permissão para se retirar da mesa e Kyoko assente.

O guardião se afasta para um lugar mais calmo, longe das mulheres amantes de bolo, porém perto o bastante para monitora-las. As duas continuavam a conversar, confirmando que ter ou não a presença do guardião ali não fazia diferença.

Assim que Gokudera estava a uma distância segura para atender a ligação, Kyoko aproveitou para comentar sobre seu casamento, mas vendo que a amiga não entendia muito comentou.

— Haru-chan, você tem que encontrar um amor e se casar logo, preciso de alguém para comentar sobre a vida de casada.

— Hahi! Eu nem namorando estou, como irei casar, Kyoko-Chan? – Sorri.

— Você sempre fica constrangida quando falamos de relacionamentos — Kyoko vê Haru corando, então continua – Não é à toa que quando você me contou sobre fazer aquilo com seus namorados eu nem acreditei.

— Eu não sou tão experiente, tive alguns namorados, mas só fiz isso com dois deles.

— É verdade, você até me disse que o Ugo era realmente bom nisso comparado com o outro – Kyoko diz em um tom malicioso.

— Hahi! Fale baixo alguém pode ouvir! Apesar de ele realmente saber o que estava fazendo – Haru cora e sussurra a última parte.

— Em todo caso, eu te garanto que fazer amor com quem você ama é completamente diferente. Por isso, estou torcendo para um novo romance onde você realmente ame a pessoa.

— Você é tão romântica, Kyoko-chan, se bem que depois dessa última experiência Haru não quer ter um relacionamento tão cedo.

As duas riram juntas e voltaram a falar animadamente sobre bolos.

— Haru-Chan, estava pensando – Kyoko faz uma pausa para pegar mais um Cannoli – Agora que estou aqui no Japão teremos tempo para fazer o nosso dia de apreciação!

A Sawada estranha a falta de resposta, ao olhar para a japonesa, Haru está paralisada, seus olhos estão em direção a entrada do estabelecimento.

— Haru- Chan?! – acena na frente do rosto da japonesa para lhe chamar a atenção e em seguida segue o olhar da mesma.

Kyoko se assusta quando sua amiga a puxa para baixo em um movimento rápido.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Shh, ele não pode nos ver agora!

— Quem não pode nos ver? – Sussurra.

— Ugo, ele está aqui! – Diz esbaforida, seu ex namorado estava a procurando.

Kyoko fica boquiaberta como ele ainda tinha coragem de procura-la depois do que fizera. Sua vontade era levantar de onde estava e ir expulsa-lo da confeitaria da amiga, entretanto sua ação impensada poderia prejudicar os planos de Tsuna. Então as duas garotas decidiram ficar em silêncio ali, esperando Ugo desistir de achar a Miura e ir embora.

— Temos que chamar Gokudera-Kun!

— Não! Ele não sabe sobre o Ugo! – Kyoko faz cara de derrotada ao escutar a morena.

Haru inclina um pouco a cabeça para espiar o que acontece no Balcão, procura por Gokudera e sente um alívio ao ver que ele ainda estava falando ao telefone. Voltando os olhos para o balcão, Haru começa a agradecer mentalmente por ter colocado algumas mesas estilo americano na confeitaria, realmente se tornou muito útil no fim das contas, além do seu conforto claro.

— Você poderia chamar a Haru para mim? – Ugo se dirige a Kana.

— É... – a gerente olha disfarçadamente para Haru escondida atrás do "sofá" balançando a cabeça em negação freneticamente – Ela não está aqui, ela acabou de sair.

— Você pode me dizer para onde ela foi?

Haru supondo que ele iria perguntar aonde ela foi, começa a fazer mímica na intenção de se comunicar com sua gerente.

— Ela...correu – Haru faz sinal de X com os braços e continua a tentar transmitir a informação para Kana — muito rápido...

Haru bate a mão na testa, nesse momento ao escutar o barulho, o ex namorado da morena se vira em direção ao local no qual estão escondidas. Ele não vê nada então volta a sua atenção à gerente que está rindo de nervoso.

— M- me desculpe, eu realmente não sei aonde está a senhorita Haru, ela saiu correndo sem dizer onde iria – O homem estranha um pouco mas se conforma e agradece. Ao ver que o homem vai embora, Kana suspira de alívio.

Finalmente Haru e Kyoko voltam a se sentar corretamente no estofado, era muita sorte ele não tê-las notado no momento em que entrou na confeitaria.

— Acha que ele desconfiou?

— Ele é um mafioso, Haru-Chan. É claro que sabe que ela estava mentindo! – Kyoko suspira – Era para ter chamado o Gokudera-Kun.

Haru nada responde, elas já tiveram essa conversa antes. A morena já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes a amiga tentou convencê-la a contar sobre toda a situação ao prateado. E apesar dela mesma saber o que devia fazer, não deixava de sentir inseguranças sobre como ele reagiria, se a chamaria pelo velho apelido de Mulher estúpida ou mesmo diria que ela só causava problemas a Tsuna e aos outros. E pior é que ela não teria como dizer que não, porque ele apenas afirmaria o que ela era, a culpada por todo o perigo em que a Vongola se encontrava no momento.

— Olha, eu sei que você não quer contar porque se sente culpada, mas nenhum de nós pensa assim, tenho certeza que ele também irá entender – Vendo que a Miura ainda não parecia convencida, prossegue – Nossa última informação era que Ugo tinha voltado para a Itália, agora sabemos que ele está aqui em Namimori, estou preocupada com sua segurança!

Haru imediatamente se sente mal em relação ao que acabara de escutar, ela realmente estava sendo egoísta por omitir informações daqueles que estavam lá para protege-la. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que Gokudera estava de volta.

O Guardião estava bravo por Yamamoto ter lhe dito que a investigação não estava dando muitos frutos porém, mesmo com sua irritação, ao se aproximar da mesa, não deixou de perceber que havia acontecido alguma coisa, afinal quando saiu para atender a ligação as duas mulheres estavam muito animadas, rindo alto, e agora estavam caladas e aparentemente nervosas. Podia jurar que Haru estava estranhamente desconfortável.

Alguns minutos depois, Ryohei aparece para buscar a irmã, Kyoko se despede e vai embora, mas não antes de mandar um olhar encorajador a amiga.

— G-Gokudera-San, eu preciso voltar para casa também – Alguns minutos após a saída de Kyoko, Haru se levanta para sair.

Os dois saem do estabelecimento, o guardião da tempestade não parava de reparar no quanto a japonesa estava estranha, completamente séria e pensativa. Era só o que faltava, aturar mudanças de humor, só assim para ela não ficar enchendo a paciência dele, se não fosse pelo Juudaime com certeza não estaria disposto a aguenta-la.

Haru por outro lado, não conseguia parar de pensar nas conversas que tivera com Kyoko, ela teria que contar a Gokudera, mas não sabia como, precisava urgentemente sair dali para pensar.

—Gokudera- san, Haru não está se sentindo muito bem – Se senta em um banco próximo – Poderia comprar um remédio de dor de cabeça para mim? Tem uma drogaria naquela direção.

Depois de olhar na direção em que a morena apontou, o guardião pensa em como sabia que mulheres costumavam a levar “o mundo” dentro das bolsas graças a Bianchi.

— Não tem nenhum em sua bolsa?

— Haru não tem nenhum – Diz enquanto procura em sua bolsa.

— Tsk, vamos lá.

A japonesa se levanta e acompanha o italiano, ao chegar na drogaria ela fica esperando na entrada enquanto ele procura pelo medicamento. No momento de pagar no caixa, as atendentes suspiram ao ver o prateado, realmente nada mudou desde o ensino médio, Gokudera sempre arranca suspiros e olhares apaixonados por onde passa.

Ao se direcionar da saída, percebe que Haru não estava mais lá, com um súbito olhar, Hayato entende o que aconteceu, ele claramente foi enganado e ela havia fugido. Gokudera não parava de pensar em como deixou a Miura engana-lo dessa forma, ela não podia se comportar uma vez? Já era uma droga ter que ficar cuidando da mulher e, ela ainda ficava provocando e fugindo dele.

A Miura viu a oportunidade perfeita para escapar daquela situação, ela correu no meio da multidão do centro até estar em uma distância segura.

— Me desculpa Gokudera-San, mas Haru precisa de um tempinho – Ela parte para sua casa imersa em seus pensamentos.

Gokudera procurou por vários lugares e nada de Haru, até mesmo soltou Uri para ajuda-lo, estava dando certo se não fosse pela chuva que ameaçou cair e o animal fugiu de seu dono assim como a Mulher estúpida, o guardião ficou totalmente sem rastros.

Quando a chuva começou a engrossar, ele parou a sua busca e se abrigou frente à uma loja de roupas femininas. Gokudera bufou, teria muito o que explicar caso Haru não estivesse em sua casa nesse momento.

— Ara, está chovendo forte mesmo.

O prateado reconheceu a voz imediatamente e olhou em direção a voz tão familiar, literalmente.

— Olá Hayato!

— O que está fazendo aqui? – Gokudera agradece ao céus por sua irmã estar usando óculos escuros laranja.

— Estava procurando por ingredientes exóticos para minhas receitas, e acabei por comprar roupas novas também – Olhou ao redor – Onde está Haru?

O mais novo estremece por um momento, sabia que Bianchi encheria o saco se soubesse que Haru havia fugido, se batesse de frente com a irmã ela poderia piorar as coisas para o seu lado. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hayato anda pela chuva deixando a italiana sem resposta.

Olharia nos lugares mais óbvios primeiro, afinal não achava que Haru iria tão longe. Então correu direto pra casa da mulher, esperando que ela estivesse lá.

Miura olhava pensativa pela janela, o pingos da chuva molhando seu belo jardim, havia esquecido de ver sobre a previsão do tempo, teve sorte de ter chegado em casa antes de começar a chover.

Quando chegou, ela vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e se desatou a pensar em como o dia fora agitado e cansativo, não é à toa que acabou fugindo pra ficar sozinha. Precisava de tempo pra se acalmar, agora que Ugo voltou ela estava um pouco assustada, mesmo com seus amigos aqui ainda assim se sentia sufocada com toda a sua privacidade sendo limitada, mesmo que fosse pra sua segurança. Suspirou alto em meio aos pensamentos e ouviu batidas na porta. Silenciosamente se levantou, já com celular em mãos pra pedir ajuda caso fosse Ugo. Olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu alguém talvez tão problemático quanto o antigo namorado.

Haru abre a porta meio nervosa e encontra aquele par de olhos verdes demostrando uma certa raiva, ela sorri meio desengonçada já esperando os sermões e gritos dele, sermões esses que não foram proferidos. O outro simplesmente se virou para ir embora.

— Gokudera-San! – Ele para de andar e gira o pescoço em direção a ela –Você vai pegar um resfriado se continuar na chuva.

\- Eu estou bem.

— Deixa de ser chato, preciso falar com você – Haru vai até ele e o puxa para dentro de casa.

O prateado estranhou a fala da mulher, o que diabos queria falar com ele? Estava torcendo para que não fosse nada relacionado a cosplay. Ao entrar percebe que está totalmente encharcado, molhou quase toda a entrada da casa. Haru corre e depois aparece com uma toalha.

— Você acha mesmo que só uma toalha vai secar?

— Oh, me desculpa, senhor mafioso – Diz irônica e sai em busca de outra toalha.

Hayato bufa e começa a tirar o paletó e a camisa social para em seguida secar seu cabelo. Haru volta e encontra Gokudera desnudo na parte de cima, ela cora e sua cabeça começa a pensar em como o Guardião estava realmente bonito, apesar de magro os músculos eram evidentes, ele tinha um grande peitoral, alguns gominhos e marcações no fim do abdômen o deixando particularmente sensual com as pequenas gotas escorrendo dos cabelos sedosos e caindo por todo seu tronco alinhado. O belo rosto não aparentava estar nem um pouco constrangido, as mãos balançaram a toalha que estava ao redor do pescoço, sobre os cabelos, o lábio entreaberto e o olhar firme e misterioso em direção a porta totalmente alheio do constrangimento interno da mulher, dava um charme inexplicável ao homem. Haru balança a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos absurdos e empurra a toalha no peito do homem para acabar logo com essa situação embaraçosa

— Gokudera- San, anda logo, você está molhando todo meu tapete novo! – Haru chama atenção dele, e mesmo parecendo um tomate passa a ajudá-lo a se enxugar.

Gokudera agarra a mão da morena para faze-la parar, quando uma figura familiar aparece abrindo a porta e se depara com a cena um tanto suspeita.

— Ara Haru, não sabia que estaria ocupada – Diz em um tom malicioso.

— Mãe?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticas são sempre bem vindas <3


	5. Fatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

— Ara Haru, não sabia que estaria ocupada – Diz em um tom malicioso.

— Mãe?!

Haru ficou imóvel, pelo o que via no rosto de sua mãe já sabia que ela havia entendido tudo errado, iria tentar se explicar porém sua mãe foi mais rápida.

— Não se preocupe, só irei deixar essa sopa na cozinha e já irei sair.

A mãe de Haru se apressa em deixar a sopa em cima da bancada da cozinha e na volta dá uma boa olhada no guardião.

— Os jovens de hoje em dia... Ao menos esse é mais bonito que o outro – A mulher fala mais para ela mesma que para a filha. Vai em direção a porta e se despede deixando Haru chocada e completamente envergonhada com a situação.

O prateado por sua vez não perde a chance de sacanear com a Miura a partir da situação. Em sua cabeça ela precisava de uma lição por tê-lo enganado, e a mãe da japonesa ter aparecido criou a oportunidade perfeita.

Não era preciso ler mentes para entender o que se passava na cabeça da Miura mais jovem, decidiu então se aproximar e deixa-la mais constrangida.

Por mais que não tivesse muito interesse em mulheres para um relacionamento desde criança, apenas para se livrar do estresse do trabalho, ele era mais do que consciente do efeito que podia causar em uma mulher, mesmo com poucas palavras e pequenos gestos.

O guardião foi encurralando a mulher à sua frente, guiando-a até uma parede ao lado deles vagarosamente, enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos. Quando Haru se chocou com a parede tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia assustada mas ele não pararia agora, queria descobrir até onde afetava Miura. Ele então colou sensualmente os dois corpos, apertando a menor entre a parede e contra seu peitoral desnudo separados somente pela toalha nas mãos que a morena segurava, a mão ousada segurando firmemente a cintura dela. Com a outra mão apoiada na parede ele foi se curvando cada vez mais perto do da morena que se encontrava extremamente corada.

Perversamente inclinou-se na lateral do pescoço dela e deixou propositalmente que sua respiração batesse naquela região, sentindo o perfume doce até então desconhecido por ele. Se afastou um pouco para olhar a expressão totalmente confusa da mulher e não conseguiu mais se conter.

Gokudera abre um sorriso, ri de um jeito que a morena nunca havia visto antes, deixando-a desconcertada, parecia até outra pessoa ali com ela. Saiu de seus devaneios ao vê-lo se recuperar do riso e tentar enxugar sua calça ainda em seu corpo, o observou por alguns segundos até se tocar do que aconteceu.

— Bakadera! – Joga a toalha na direção do prateado que com seus ótimos reflexos, segura a toalha antes que bata em seu rosto – Isso não se faz!

— Considere como seu castigo por ter fugido.

— P-poderia fazer a-algo mais normal.

— O que você esperava? Eu sou um mafioso, estudo a emoção do inimigo e a uso contra ele.

— Haru não é uma mafiosa inimiga Gokudera-San – Começa a limpar o excesso de água para esconder o rosto ainda vermelho por descobrir que ele havia percebido sua vergonha.

— Devia ter visto sua cara, parece que nunca viu um homem sem camisa antes.

— Hahi! Claro que Haru já viu um antes – Envergonhada retruca sem pensar – Você que nunca deve ter visto. 

— Mas o que você está dizendo mulher? – O prateado a encara confuso.

Após limpar o excesso de água, Miura vai na cozinha e leva a sopa de sua mãe para sala a fim de dividir com a “visita”. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, Haru achou melhor assim, já pagara mico demais na frente dele.

— Pode se servir Gokudera-san – Inclina o prato na direção dele – É bom para evitar que fique doente.

Gokudera aceita de bom grado, uma vez que pulara o almoço procurando pela japonesa que havia o enganado e fugido. Enquanto comiam o silêncio se instalou novamente, porém não por muito tempo.

— Se estava se referindo a ver mulheres, eu já vi diversas vezes – Diz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Haru o encara surpresa, não por responder sua provocação sem noção de mais cedo, mas sim pelo o que acabara de lhe dizer, acabou por automaticamente conectar a fala do outro com as coisas que Kyoko lhe falava por telefone.

—Hahi! Quando Kyoko-chan me disse que você saía às vezes para se divertir à noite eu não acreditei – Miura leva a colher ao queixo pensativa – Haru sempre achou que Gokudera-san fosse Gay.

O dito cujo se engasgou ao escutar a última parte, sentindo sua alma sair e voltar quando a japonesa resolveu bater em suas costas ainda doloridas de uma missão antes de irem para o Japão.

— Pare de me bater estúpida! – Segura o punho de sua agressora.

— Haru só queria ajudar.

— O que diabos te faz pensar que eu sou gay? – Ainda intrigado, Hayato ignora a última fala da mulher e insiste no assunto.

— Achei que fosse óbvio com aquela devoção toda com Tsuna-San – Haru faz uma pausa para rir ao se lembrar do passado – Quem diria que iria se tornar como seu tutor.

O guardião a olha com desgosto, a cada palavra que saia de sua boca se tornava um absurdo sobre sua pessoa.

— Não me compare com aquele pervertido, não saio por ai correndo atrás de mulheres na rua.

— Então Gokudera-San é só um Cafajeste comum às noites – Provoca o olhando com uma certa malícia para deixa-lo irritado.

— Pare de dizer atrocidades sobre o que não sabe, mulher – Se irrita – Devia se preocupar mais consigo mesma, já que parece nunca ter se relacionado com alguém.

— Na verdade, já sim! O que me torna mais experiente que você por só ficar com alguém por uma noite e nunca ter entrado em um relacionamento – Gokudera a olha com desconfiança, afinal não acreditava em alguém que aturasse a morena fascinada em cosplays – E é exatamente sobre isso que precisava falar contigo.

— Não irei te ajudar com delírios irracionais sobre essa besteira de romance.

— Eu conheci alguém... – Gokudera revira os olhos, já estava esperando que contasse uma história de mangá shoujo ou de revistas adolescentes que sempre foi acostumada a ler, pelo o que sabia – Nos aproximamos muito rápido, ele ia todo dia me ver na confeitaria à tarde. Um dia ele se confessou para mim, devido minhas desilusões amorosas eu fiquei com um pé atrás, mas ele jurou que poderia me conquistar e eu acabei por dar uma chance – Deu uma pausa para se acalmar, o guardião notou que ela estava levemente nervosa – Um dia alguém estranho me parou para entregar um biscoito da sorte, eu aceitei e o abri, dizia para fazer uma surpresa para alguém especial em um horário especifico. Eu comprei um presente para ele, ele estava falando no celular na hora, eu escutei coisas que não devia ter escutado.

— O que diabos isso tem a ver comigo? – Ele diz sem interesse.

— Você quer saber o porquê de vocês estarem aqui em Namimori?

— Sou o braço direito, acha mesmo que eu não saberia?

— O nome dele é Ugo Ferretti – Ela olha para ele hesitante.

O guardião para de comer e a olha incrédulo.

— Você se envolveu com uma cara de uma família inimiga?! O que você tem na cabeça, mulher?!

Haru olha para seu prato, não tendo coragem de encara-lo.

— Eu só soube quando o escutei falando ao telefone, foi nesse momento em que percebi que estava sendo usada por ter ligação com a Vongola – Respondeu sorrindo sem humor – Depois que briguei com ele e tudo havia acabado, o pai dele veio me procurar, ele me falou coisas horrendas e depois me ameaçou, disse que acabaria com meu sonhos – Haru começou falar intrépida revelando a Gokudera o que estava escondendo da família – Passei dois meses sem saber o que fazer, sentia como se estivesse sendo seguida e sempre as palavras dele dizendo que se eu entrasse em contato com o chefe Vongola ele saberia, viviam martelando a minha cabeça. 

— Dois meses?! – Respondeu atropelado, já estando em pé ele respirou fundo e continuou um pouco mais calmo, dando voz ao principal questionamento – Quem mais sabe disso?

— Kyoko- Chan e Tsuna-San foram os primeiros a saber... Yamamoto-Kun também já sabe. Quando parei de sentir que tinha gente me seguindo eu finalmente contei a eles.

— Isso não tem lógica, porque Juudaime não me contou? E porque o idiota do beisebol?

Agora tudo fazia sentido, a vinda apressada para o Japão, o informante misterioso que agora sabia ser Miura Haru, a missão importante ser escolta-la durante o dia, e aquela bendita cena que permeava em seus pensamentos, seu chefe e Yamamoto se comunicando através de olhares na reunião. Hayato não sabia mais o que pensar.

— Yamamoto-Kun foi o único dentre os guardiões que se preocupava comigo enquanto eu estive aqui, com exceção de Chrome-chan claro. Nós ficamos mantendo contato – Apertou um pouco a sua saia com as mãos demonstrando seu nervosismo – Sobre você, eu pedi para que não te contassem...Me desculpe.

O guardião faz uma cara confusa. Se sentia meio culpado, era o braço direito, era seu dever saber como todos os membros da família se sentiam para ajudar seu chefe, e acabou falhando resultando que ela confiasse mais em Yamamoto, o que deixou meio irritado. Sem contar que percebeu a mudança de honorifico usado por Haru para se referir ao Guardião da chuva, ficaram realmente próximos.

— Até mesmo se te dessem o nome dele, você investigaria e descobriria minha ligação com ele. Passei por uns momentos bem difíceis recentemente, nunca nos demos bem, não queria alguém me julgando e me chamando de estúpida quando eu mesma já me martirizava – Confessou. 

— Bem...Ao menos agora você me contou tudo, assim posso realmente ajudar com a missão e te proteger – Diz sem jeito após escutar toda a verdade. Dirige seu olhar para a janela vendo que a chuva já havia passado – Eu vou indo agora, tenho que fazer algumas coisas para o Juudaime...Obrigado pela comida.

Haru assente, decide não comentar mais nada, sabia que era muita informação para processar até mesmo para um gênio como Gokudera Hayato. O prateado pega suas roupas estendidas na lavanderia por Haru e vai em direção à porta com a dona da casa em seu encalce.

O Guardião olha ao redor, precisava prestar mais atenção agora que sabia que sua protegida era um alvo mais importante do que pensava e poderia ser pega de surpresa a qualquer momento. Haru percebendo solta uma risada.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Não precisa se preocupar tanto Gokudera-san, eles não procuram Haru faz um tempo, se acontecer algo prometo te ligar – Diz levantando a mão como em um juramento.

Mesmo em relutância o prateado assente com a cabeça, não confiava em mudanças assim, sabia que havia algo errado para que parassem de procura-la do nada. Ele vai embora pensativo, precisava saber como iria protege-la a partir de agora, além de ajudar seu chefe com a ameaça. Como já sabia da história, seria mais fácil de investigar.

Haru sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, finalmente havia contado a Gokudera, ela esperava uma reação bem mais explosiva vinda dele, porém foi bem menos do que expectava.

Após um tempo refletindo o que acabara de fazer, percebe que já estava tarde e que sua conversa com ele havia demorado mais que o esperado, Miura toma banho e veste sua camisola, robe de cetim e ruma em direção à cozinha buscando algo para comer.

Ao terminar seu Lámen simples, Haru se vira para pegar um prato e se assusta por ver um gato em sua janela, coloca a mão em seu peito depois de se acalmar e reconhecer o felino que não encontrava há tempos.

— Uri, quanto tempo! – Se aproxima e acaricia a cabeça do animal que solta um grunhido de satisfação – Continua fugindo do Gokudera-San?

Tranquila e distraída com o gatinho, Haru se surpreende quando escuta uma explosão no andar de cima de sua casa. Instintivamente se encolhe pelo susto, os sentidos confusos pelo estrondo, ouvia com dificuldade como se tivesse um zumbido ensurdecedor em volta de si e logo depois percebe uma enorme quantia de fumaça por todo lado. Apavorada começa a procurar pelo celular, mas lembra que ficou no andar de cima carregando. Enquanto isso a densa fumaça faz com que a mulher comece a tossir pela dificuldade de respirar e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar.

— Droga – Haru já não sabia o que fazer, sua mente começando a ficar lenta e a visão turva. Estava prestes a desmaiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários são sempre bem vindos!


	6. Acomentimento

No silêncio da noite em Namimori duas figuras se esgueiravam pelo portão de uma casa ampla e de dois andares com grandes janelas a fim de ter bastante iluminação, além disso, era pintada com tons pasteis não se destacando muito dos lares vizinhos. Observaram a porta marrom escura fechada e a altura do muro que protegia a casa.

— É esta a residência? – Indagou um dos homens.

— Aparentemente sim, segundo este endereço – Afirma a segunda voz ao observar o endereço em seu celular – Parece que esta é a casa.

— Perfeito – O homem sinaliza para outros comparsas e pula o muro.

O pequeno grupo de homens começa a se movimentar. Uma parte fica de guarda no portão e a outra na lateral da moradia, quando todos estavam em posição foi dado o sinal para que lançassem o explosivo. Aguardaram silenciosamente pela bomba que já dentro da residência detonasse segundo o plano, o que não tardou a acontecer.

Haru não sabia o que fazer, sua mente começando a ficar lenta e a visão turva, até que percebe a movimentação do pequeno animal à sua frente. Uri parecia querer dizer que ela o seguisse, Haru juntou toda sua força para se movimentar e pular a janela da cozinha.

O pequeno gato sobe o pé de laranja, que a japonesa estava cultivando, para ter acesso ao muro. Haru faz o mesmo, parando um momento para observar o seu portão e perceber que não havia outro jeito além de pular o muro.

Um dos homens de guarda, avista a pequena movimentação na árvore e troca um breve olhar com a fugitiva, Haru se apressa para pular ao ver o cara se comunicando.

—Oh, meu Deus – Exclama ao ver os homens, que antes estavam de guarda no portão, correndo atrás dela.

A japonesa corria desesperada pelas ruas de Namimori. Já era de noite e não havia ninguém nas ruas, todos estavam em suas casas descansando para trabalhar no outro dia. Mordeu os lábios com força no intuito de impedir seus pensamentos de vaguear sobre a frase “então esse é o meu fim?!”.

Estava seguindo Uri pela cidade, sentindo o desespero aumentando a cada segundo. Sentia seus pés ardendo por estar descalça e a boca estava seca. A arma de box para em uma esquina e Haru abaixou sobre os seus joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

Percebeu que o gato a guiou para uma avenida da cidade, claro que lá seria mais movimentado, pensou em como o animal era esperto assim como seu dono. Porém por mais que tivessem dados muitas voltas tentando despista-los, eles ainda os encontravam. Haru considerou que talvez eles possuíssem algum mecanismo para perseguir as chamas do gato.

Respirando com dificuldade, Haru passa a língua pelos lábios na tentativa de umedece-los. Uri mia para chamar sua atenção e ela não entende de primeira, o gato tenta novamente e a morena percebe que apontava para a rua à sua frente. Viu uma loja de conveniência do outro lado da rua e sua boca salivara por uma garrafa de água. Ainda olhando para o estabelecimento, Haru reparou em uma silhueta bastante familiar.

— Gokudera-san – Sussurra, tendo a esperança crescendo ao avistar não só Gokudera, mas também o Guardião da Chuva, Yamamoto Takeshi.

A Miura sabia que já não tinha mais como fugir, as vozes de seus perseguidores já estavam presentes, mas não se daria como vencida, iria arrumar um jeito de alertar Gokudera e Yamamoto. Olhou disfarçadamente para os homens de preto, precisaria atravessar para pedir ajuda, e para isso era necessário passar na frente dos homens armados até o pescoço que provavelmente estariam lá para sequestra-la ou pior.

Fechou os olhos reunindo a coragem para correr mais uma vez, ignorando o incômodo em seu tornozelo que doía pela forma que havia aterrissado após pular o muro, dor que só sentiu ao parar de correr.

Mesmo com a possibilidade de receber tiros, estava preparada para correr, até que uma explosão a fez se desequilibrar e quase cair se não fosse uma superfície grande, peluda e confortável, Uri estava em sua forma de Jaguar.

— Hahi! Uri-Chan?

— Anda mulher idiota! – Haru levantou assustada e se desequilibrou novamente, Gokudera numa rapidez a levantou pela cintura e a levou correndo, com Uri e Takeshi atrás. Iriam levar o combate para um lugar longe dos civis que haviam assustado com a explosão.

Três minutos antes...

— Anda logo, seu idiota! – Gokudera já estava perdendo a paciência, depois de uma longa conversa com sua protegida, voltou para casa e tomou um banho. Só havia saído para comprar macarrão instantâneo na loja de conveniências e para sua infelicidade, encontrou o Guardião da chuva no caminho.

— Então levarei esse mesmo! – Se já não bastasse ter que atura-lo tagarelando sobre mostrar o Japão para a namorada durante o caminho, ainda tinha que espera-lo decidir qual refrigerante comprar.

Já no caixa, os dois estavam pagando pelos itens, quando sentiram uma atmosfera assassina vindo de fora do estabelecimento. Eles rapidamente se viraram para encontrar a fonte da aura e acabaram por ver Haru ao lado de Uri com alguns homens suspeitos próximos. Pagam apressados e saem em direção a companheira de família.

[...]

Após ser erguida por Gokudera, Haru segura em seu pescoço e flexiona seus joelhos para que seus pés não arrastem no chão. Yamamoto rapidamente pega o celular e faz uma ligação no meio da correria.

— Fique aqui e não saia de perto dele! – Aponta para o felino quando a coloca no chão e lhe entrega a sacola com as mercadorias que havia comprado com Yamamoto.

Os dois partem para o combate. Hayato e Takeshi lutam lado a lado, um dando suporte para o outro em uma incrível sintonia.

— Eu fico com os cinco desse lado, você cuida do resto – Fala o Guardião da Tempestade avançando na direção dos inimigos.

— Sempre dando ordens – Comenta Yamamoto com seu sorriso tranquilo.

Os perseguidores então partiram em direção aos guardiões, ainda visando passar por eles e pegar a jovem mulher conforme mandado. Um deles tenta acertar um soco em Yamamoto que desvia facilmente devolvendo uma joelhada no homem que cai inconsciente, atrás dele, Gokudera acerta um chute em um dos homens pra logo em seguida usar sua cabeça para atingir outro indivíduo largando os dois sem mais movimentos no chão, seguindo para socar um terceiro.

O Guardião da chuva, acaba sendo segurado pelas costas por um deles enquanto o outro lhe atinge no estômago, mais logo se liberta com uma cotovelada no nariz do que o segurava, logo desferindo socos no que tinha o atingido. O lado direito de Tsuna é acertado com um soco que fez com que cuspa um pouco de sangue, mais isso não era nada, agarrou o homem aplicando um Hadaka Jime deixando apagado pela falta de ar.

Os dois amigos ofegavam bastante e viram que ambos só tinham mais dois oponentes. Um deles estava indo em direção a Haru, porém Uri foi mais rápido e nocauteou o homem. Sem pensar em mais nada partiram pra cima do homen restante que com mais alguns chutes e socos foi ao chão. Ainda que com alguns machucados Takeshi e Hayato estavam muito bem, não demoraram nem 10 minutos para acabar com os homens, levando em conta que não eram mafiosos de fato.

Eles então caminharam até Haru para saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

— Você está bem Haru? – Yamamoto chega primeiro e a olha de cabeça aos pés procurando machucados – O que houve?

— Haru está bem, Yamamoto-Kun, graças a Uri-chan! – Acaricia a cabeça de Uri já em sua forma normal – Esses homens explodiram minha casa e me perseguiram até aqui desu.

O Guardião da Tempestade percebe que a japonesa estava descalça e usando uma camisola de cetim clara com uma estampa de Namahage e de comprimento curto, estava também com um robe preto por cima, entretanto na correria o mesmo acabou aberto mostrando demais da pele da mulher. Hayato não pode deixar de ficar constrangido.

— Mulher como que você sai vestida de casa assim? - Falou Hayato ao virar o rosto.

— Hahi! – Ao se tocar do que Gokudera dissera, Haru rapidamente amarra seu robe para tampar sua vestimenta. Yamamoto sorri com os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude sem ser percebido – Uma nova voz se faz presente, os guardiões rapidamente reconhecem o dono da voz de moletom usando capuz para não ser reconhecido – Vejo que já deram conta sozinhos.

— Juudaime, não precisava ter vindo.

— Assim que Yamamoto me ligou, fiquei preocupado. Haru, você está bem? Se feriu? – Perguntou preocupado.

— Haru não se machucou, Tsuna-san. Gokudera-san e Yamamoto-Kun me ajudaram, assim como Uri – Explicou – O problema mesmo é a casa de Haru!

— Não se preocupe, vamos resolver isso – Passa conforto – Agora me expliquem o que exatamente aconteceu.

— Acontece que... – Antes de conseguir terminar sua frase, Hayato puxa a japonesa para o lado para desviar de uma bala atirada por um homem que acreditavam estar inconsciente, porém a bala ainda o atinge de raspão no braço direito. Logo percebe que o alvo era a mulher que estava à sua frente encolhida.

Gokudera irritado se vira e passa a agarrar o atirador pelo colarinho, começa a interroga-lo da maneira que sabia. Usando palavras duras e ameaças sobre usar suas dinamites para explodi-lo.

— Quem diabos te mandou aqui? – Diz, sacudindo o homem – Eu não sou muito paciente, então é melhor você desembuchar, rápido.

— Antes não havia percebido, mas agora eu reconheço você! Gokudera Hayato, o Guardião da Tempestade... Era para estar na Itália.

— Isso mesmo, não estou na Itália, estou aqui perguntando pela última vez, quem mandou você e por quê?

— Se não o que?

— Ora, você não vai querer descobrir – diz em um tom ameaçador.

— Não entendo toda essa ameaça, você não teria coragem...Aposto que mesmo com toda essa reputação você só é um bastardo que nunca matou ninguém, matou?

Gokudera tenta se controlar com a atitude rebelde do outro e o apelido mencionado, aliás precisava daquela informação, mesmo que já tivesse em mente quem seria o culpado.

— Darei mais uma chance a você – Hayato diz sorrindo – Eu vou contar até três...E sua cabeça vai explodir se não responder.

— Um – Acende sua chama e abre a box com sua arma de caveira e mira na face do desconhecido – Dois...

Nesse momento um tiro é ouvido e o homem cai, seu sangue começa a manchar o chão. Tsuna em um movimento rápido abraça Haru tampando a visão do homem recém morto.

— Merda – Hayato olha atordoado para o homem à sua frente, e depois olha na direção de onde a bala provavelmente viera pela aura assassina – Tiro certeiro na cabeça...mira provavelmente acima da média.

— Atirador de elite – Tsuna complementa – Ele foi silenciado.

— Não sentimos nem mesmo a bala se aproximando...Ele é dos bons – Yamamoto sai do modo de alerta ao perceber que a aura já havia sumido – Bem, normalmente esses cara são contratados com algum objetivo bem especifico.

— Você tem razão, não sinto mais a presença dele – Tsuna diz graças à sua Hiper intuição – Provavelmente esses caras só queriam assustar Haru, mas como os planos saíram de controle, optaram por um atirador profissional.

— Juudaime, é obvio que o objetivo era de impedir que conseguíssemos qualquer informação de quem os mandou aqui, mas como o atirador sabia onde eles estariam? – Aponta para o falecido.

— Bem, eu conheço a pessoa perfeita para investigar isso! – Yamamoto diz animado.

— Certo, confio em você para cuidar disso – Sorri para Takeshi, em seguida desvencilha de Haru, que nem lembrava mais que estava abraçada ao Vongola e tentava disfarçar o medo em seu rosto – Enfim, acredito que você não tenha onde dormir, certo? Vamos pra minha casa lá é mais seguro. Gokudera você poderia nos acompanhar?

[...]

Era muito constrangedor, nunca havia imaginado que depois de anos estaria sendo carregada pelo seu antigo amor de adolescência, apesar de que achava engraçado pensar em como estava mais calma hoje do que naquele tempo.

Ao chegarem na residência dos Sawada, Kyoko a recebe calorosamente, exclamando que estava aliviada e que ficou bastante preocupada quando seu marido saiu às pressas sem explicar completamente o estado de sua amiga.

Agora que estava mais calma, infelizmente voltou a sentir dor em seu tornozelo por ter pulado o muro, sua expressão de dor e a rapidez que teve para se sentar logo não passou despercebida pela melhor amiga que pegou a caixinha de primeiro socorros e passou a cuidar do tornozelo levemente torcido de Haru.

— Gokudera-Kun, posso falar com você?

— Claro, Juudaime.

Os dois vão para o quintal enquanto Kyoko cuidava de Haru na cozinha.

— Bem, irei perguntar os detalhes sobre o que realmente aconteceu depois, ela ainda está abalada no momento.

— Sim... Juudaime quanto mais eu penso, mais tenho certeza que aquele ex-namorado da Miura está relacionado a isso.

— Eu também, só consigo pensar nele e na família Ferretti para fazer isso, não pode ser coincidência – Diz cruzando os braços com o rosto demonstrando cansaço e preocupação – Espere, como é que você...Ela te contou?

— Sim, conversamos sobre isso mais cedo.

— Entendo, isso é um alívio, não gosto de guardar segredo de vocês. Espero que ela se apresse e me deixe contar aos outros também.

— Em parte foi minha culpa ela ter tomado essa decisão de não contar, mas Haru e eu nos resolvemos.

— Isso é ótimo, principalmente depois que Ugo simplesmente apareceu do nada na confeitaria procurando por ela hoje cedo.

O guardião estranha o comentário de seu chefe, não lembrava de Haru ter mencionado nada parecido a ele.

— Sem dúvida Juudaime – Disfarça sua ignorância sobres os atuais fatos.

— De qualquer forma, a partir de agora precisamos garantir a segurança dela, por isso estou mudando sua missão – Vendo que Gokudera estava atento, continua – Quero que você não saia de perto dela, escolta de 24 horas em todos os dias da semana. Sei que vai ficar sem descansar direito, mas você é o único que posso contar para fazer isso por agora.

Gokudera concorda com a cabeça, por mais que não goste da ideia de passar o dia inteiro com a mulher estúpida, e quisesse ajudar na investigação, sabia que isso era o melhor para segurança dela. Também não poderia dizer não para seu amado chefe, que estava confiando a segurança de um membro da família a si.

— Além disso, preciso que você passe a noite aqui, só por precaução. Se houver um ataque não vou ser capaz de proteger as três, mesmo com Lambo aqui. Você estando com a gente poderei dormir mais tranquilo.

— Claro Juudaime.

— Agora cuide de seu ferimento, sim? – O Vongola então volta para dentro e segue caminho até seu quarto.

O guardião volta para cozinha e tira a camiseta quadriculada que usava por cima de uma blusa simples, e dá uma olhada no machucado. Kyoko que terminava de enfaixar o tornozelo da amiga se levanta e vê o guardião se aproximando com um machucado.

— Tenho que arrumar onde vocês irão dormir... E ainda tem o Gokudera-Kun! – Kyoko se apressa para pegar mais gazes, até que Haru a impede.

— Deixe comigo. Vá logo dormir, já está tarde. Além disso vi a mama levando as coisas para o quarto onde irei ficar, não se preocupe – Kyoko concorda relutante e vai para o quarto, sabia que ela só estava tentando demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

Se sentindo meio culpada por estar dando trabalho para os amigos, Haru vasculha a caixa de primeiros socorros deixada por Kyoko e passa a ajudar Gokudera com sua ferida pela bala que quase o atingiu mais cedo.

— O que você está fazendo? – Se afasta ao sentir a ardência do álcool – Isso nem é preciso, olha o tamanho pequeno desse negócio.

— Deixe de ser teimoso! – Haru puxa o braço machucado e começa a passar o algodão para limpar a ferida – Não importa se não foi grave, precisamos prevenir que não haja uma infecção.

— Tsc – O braço direito do guardião agora estava sendo enfaixado – Eu posso fazer isso sozinho mulher.

— Hahi! Pare de se mover, assim só irá piorar!

— Eu não te pedi para fazer isso...Estúpida – Responde no mesmo tom de reprovação.

— Apenas pessoas estúpidas chamam outras pessoas de estúpidas, Gokudera-San – Haru diz, continuando com seu trabalho. Hayato revira os olhos e resmunga – Enfim, considere isso como um agradecimento pela ajuda de hoje!

Ele a ignora e depois que ela termina vai em direção ao sofá para se acomodar e enfim dormir, depois de todo esse incidente da noite havia até perdido o apetite. Ao se deitar começa a refletir, ficar de babá 24 horas por dia com alguém que tinha muitas manias que não o agradava, além de que viviam brigando. Admitia que gostava das discussões, porém, só de imaginar discutir a cada uma hora o deixava cansado, poderia muito bem estar ajudando o chefe a investigar a família Ferretti. Deixaria para pensar sobre isso em outro dia, por hoje só queria descansar para ter forças para cuidar da japonesa e tentar ajudar na investigação se possível.

Depois de adormecer por alguns minutos, o italiano escuta pequenos passos se aproximando e acorda para saber quem é, quando a visão normaliza ele vê uma mulher sem graça o encarando em dúvida se deveria ou não dizer algo.

— Algum problema? – Diz sonolento.

— V-você não poderia dormir no quarto comigo? – Reuniu muita coragem para pedir que ele fosse dormir no mesmo quarto, não queria trazer mais trabalho mas ela ainda estava meio assustada e não queria ficar sozinha.

Com a demora dele para responder e aquelas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, Haru deduziu que ou ele estava raciocinando devagar por estar com sono, ou ele entendeu errado. Levando para o lado mais constrangedor, logo tratou de explicar.

— N-não entenda mal, é só que... que...deve ser desconfortável dormir no sofá e...

— Tá, anda logo só pare de falar – Era óbvio que ela estava assustada e não queria ficar só, mesmo que ele já tenha dito mais cedo que consegue ver as emoções das pessoas, ela parece não se lembrar, tinha que ser a mulher estúpida.

Ao chegarem no quarto, percebeu que já tinha um futon japonês pronto para ele, levando a pensar que o plano original dela era não dormir sozinha de jeito algum. Se deitou e fechou os olhos pronto para dormir outra vez. Após alguns minutos já adormecendo, a mesma voz de antes o desperta.

— Go-Gokudera-San, você está acordado?

— Não.

— Eu sei que é vergonhoso, mas posso segurar sua mão? – Responde constrangida ignorando totalmente o “não” dito pelo rapaz.

Gokudera vira a cabeça para encarar a mulher atrás dele com uma feição de raiva no rosto, ela estava falando sério? Viu que ela estava fazendo aquele famoso rosto pidão do gato de botas, porém ele simplesmente volta com a cabeça para o colchão e a ignora.

— Gokudera-San, Haru não consegue dormir! – Começa a cutuca-lo, ainda não havia desistido.

O guardião rosna em alerta e Haru para.

— Gokudera-San! – Continua pedindo – Me desculpa por não ter avisado que Ugo apareceu hoje! Isso te causou muitos problemas.

Hayato não responde mas fica atento para o que ela tem a falar. Com o silêncio enfurecedor, Haru continua.

— Desculpa por não dizer ao Tsuna-San que Haru estava com o tornozelo machucado! Se bem que Haru tem certeza que Tsuna-San já sabia porque ele insistiu muito para carregar Haru até aqui – Começou a tagarelar – Mas não se preocupe, Haru promete que sempre vai te contar as coisas a partir de agora!

O guardião já estava perdendo a paciência com tanta falação, ele não duvidaria que ela poderia passar a madrugada só falando se não fosse dormir logo. Depois de uma pequena reflexão, Hayato muda de ideia e se vira para ela.

— Tanto faz, mas vai ser só dessa vez, escutou? – Haru abre um sorriso vitorioso e assente com a cabeça. Gokudera se ajeita para dormir e apoia uma mão entre os dois – Se você contar para alguém eu te mato!

Depois de ameaça-la, Hayato fecha os olhos e adormece, nem chega a ver se a japonesa também havia entrado no mundo dos sonhos só sente uma leve pressão quente em sua mão. Antes de dormir pensou que não faria mal fazer um gesto de bondade agora, a mulher só estava assustada e seu chefe havia deixado bem claro, o quanto a segurança de Miura Haru é importante. Além de que se ela não dormisse, ela também não o iria deixá-lo dormir.


	7. Informações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou adicionando os capitulos que faltavam, em breve aqui já estará acompanhando a história assim como nas outras plataformas.  
> Enfim, boa leitura!

— Chego em 3 minutos.

— Beleza.

Assim que Gokudera, Tsuna e Haru sairam, Takeshi ligou para Alessa, sua namorada, para que investigassem o local do ocorrido. Não passaram nem 2 minutos e o celular vibrou com a mensagem de Alessa avisando que se perdeu no caminho, a italiana sempre falava como as ruas eram idênticas no Japão. Enquanto a esperava, ele faz outra ligação para kusakabe, afinal precisava dar um jeito no corpo falecido após a investigação, além de que havia ainda os homens inconscientes no chão.

Como sabia que o subordinado de Hibari Kyoya já estava chegando, Yamamoto decide buscar logo a namorada, já que ela estava a poucos metros dali. Virou a esquina da Rua que estava e caminhou mais um pouco para encontrar a linda italiana de cabelos pretos.

— Vamos, é por aqui. Por pouco você não acerta – Fala com um sorriso e pega gentilmente na mão de Alessa, guiando-a pelo caminho certo.

— Estou aprendendo aos poucos – Ela sorri segurando a mão do guardião da Chuva e seguindo até o fim da Rua.

Quando viraram a esquina, Yamamoto soltou sua mão e correu de repente, deixando Alessa sem entender nada. Quando viu alguns homens correndo, avançou para ajudar o namorado, porém os homens que antes jaziam no chão conseguiram fugir deixando só o homem morto.

—Droga, vou ter que me explicar com Tsuna...Gokudera vai me matar – O guardião coça a cabeça e sorri de nervoso.

— Sabe, eu achei que você fosse me mostrar Namimori, não um homem morto – Diz cutucando o homem com o pé.

— Não se preocupe, iremos fazer algo melhor do que um tour pela cidade – Eles trocam um olhar cúmplice, Takeshi sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto Alessa adorava coisas relacionadas a armas e atiradores assim como perícias, não era atoa que quando chegou na cidade a primeira coisa que foi fazer, foi comprar uma luneta para longas distâncias. A italiana cruza os braços e escuta atentamente o guardião da chuva explicando o ocorrido.

— Como perceberam foi um tiro a distância, tiro fatal bem certeiro no sistema nervoso – Alessa começa a tirar conclusões mexendo com o corpo – E pela bala que o atravessou provavelmente foi usada um rifle AS50.

Yamamoto concorda com a cabeça e a observa a namorada pegar a bala com um lenço e guardá-la no bolso. Nesse momento Kusakabe chega com alguns outros subordinados de Hibari, Takeshi se aproxima e discorre sobre o acontecido novamente.

Levando em conta o peso e a distância para o disparo com a arma, Alessa examina em torno para saber se o homem usou a arma apoiada no chão. Segundo o guardião da chuva, Gokudera Hayato enfrentou o homem morto no chão, então para atirar seria mais fácil em solo, porém não achando nenhum rastro a italiana olha para os prédios ao redor.

— Não mexam no corpo ainda! – Diz para os homens – Takeshi, venha comigo.

Se aproximam de um prédio em construção, e entram com facilidade por não haver seguranças. Chegando no terraço os dois vistoriaram o terraço para averiguar se poderia ser usada como plataforma para um atirador de elite. Eles buscavam estabelecer uma relação entre o local onde ele foi ferido e o prédio, e determinar se havia uma visada possível para que um tiro lá do alto pudesse encontrar o corpo do líder do grupo.

Alessa ativou suas chamas do Sol para abrir a box que continha seu rifle Accuracy International AS50 e mirou para o local da morte. A pedido de sua namorada, Yamamoto liga para kusakabe e coloca no viva voz, Alessa pede para que Tetsuya fique próximo ao corpo simulando o ocorrido.

— O disparo daqui é muito arriscado – diz com base na velocidade e a distância que o rifle alcança. Pensando em outra solução a morena olha para baixo e cogita o andar de baixo como um local possível, lembrava bem que subiram duas escadas para chegarem ao terraço, concluindo que a distância entre o último andar e o terraço era maior de que os outros andares entre si, dando uma certa vantagem na distância.

— Aha! Uma janela aberta! – Exclama ao chegar no último andar – Por não ter uma seteira, ele deve ter usado alguma superfície guardada em uma box de armazenamento, quase certeza que o cara é contratado – Continua revistando andar – Porém o rastro acaba aqui, certamente teve um bom plano de fuga.

— Acabou que não descobrimos como ele chegou aqui e porquê – Diz Yamamoto observando os subordinados de Hibari pela janela.

— Bem, há inúmeras possibilidades, vou precisar de mais tempo para investigar o cara, e também vou ter que usar os recursos da CEDEF...Além do mais, perícias sempre demoram, então não fique triste, vamos descobrir mais coisas – Aperta a bochecha do guardião – Vamos, a polícia está chegando e Kusakabe-san já arrumou a bagunça lá em baixo.

— Wow! Isso é um ginásio ao extremo – Ryohei fala maravilhado com a arena subterrânea de lutas clandestinas – Então, o que vamos conseguir aqui?

Hibari estava lá para conseguir novas pistas com seu informante, e verificar a autenticidade da localização do cassino que ele conseguiu com um herbívoro da outra vez. Infelizmente no caminho para o local acabou encontrando Sasagawa Ryohei, que o seguiu afirmando que a mando de Tsuna, ele iria ajuda-lo com a investigação, uma vez que Yamamoto estava ajudando Alessa desde a noite anterior.

— Você, faça o que quiser. Eu, irei fazer o meu trabalho – Olha ao redor procurando o informante e observa uma movimentação estranha, porém familiar.

— Não seja assim Hibari, podemos perguntar àquelas pessoas ali e... Olha aquele golpe, isso é contra as regras do boxe! – O guardião se distrai ao olhar para o ringue e depois volta seu olhar para o parceiro, que já não estava mais ali – Que absurdo, não é Hibari? Hibari?

O guardião da Nuvem sai em busca a pessoa conhecida que acabara de ver na movimentação, deixando Sasagawa para trás. Aproveitou que o Guardião do Sol ainda tinha uma queda por boxe e já que ninguém poderia saber sobre seu informante foi a oportunidade perfeita para dar um sumiço. Quando finalmente o achou, Hibari jogou o endereço do cassino escrito no guardanapo para ele.

— O que era para ser isso? – O informante interroga.

— Não brinque comigo, preciso saber se esse é ou não o Cassino Central da Yakuza.

— Sinto em lhe dizer que não faço parte da Yakuza – Disse com ironia – Coisa que você já deveria saber porque é obvio!

— Poupe-me de suas ironias, só me diga o que quero saber – Levanta uma de suas tonfas.

— Parece que é seu dia de sorte, então se acalme – Sem se intimidar o informante tira um papel no bolso e entrega para o Guardião da Nuvem – Vai ter um evento em Tóquio onde alguns representantes da família Ferretti estarão lá... E adivinhe, será no Cassino Central da Yakuza, aí está o endereço e todas as informações necessárias.

Hibari a olha com desconfiança enquanto lê o papel que lhe foi entregue.

— Esse endereço é o certo – Revira os olhos – Não achou mesmo que uma família como a Yakuza iria dar a seus peões o endereço correto? Achou? Não é qualquer um que frequenta lá.

O Guardião nada responde, com isso o informante conclui que acabou por ali e se vira para retirar-se.

— Espere, preciso de informações sobre os membros da família Ferretti.

— Eu já estou dando pistas das ações da minha família a você, é mais do que o suficiente, o resto terão que descobrir sozinhos, Vongola – Assente com a cabeça dando ênfase na última palavra dita e assim indo embora.

Hibari volta ao ringue não satisfeito ainda, porém decide se contentar com o que tinha no momento. No pensamento do Guardião, a Ferretti estando atrás de Miura Haru mostrava que essa família achava que podia fazer tudo o que quisesse em Namimori, então Kyoya não podia perder seu informante quando ele o ajudava com a segurança de sua amada cidade.

— Hey! Onde você estava – Ryohei achou o Guardião da Nuvem indo em direção a saída.

— Pegando o que precisava – Kyoya responde curto e direto, depois segue em frente com suas novas informações, determinado a sem dúvida, resolver o mistério por trás da Família Ferretti.

Haru acordou no meio do sol que brilhava em seu quarto através da fenda da janela. Esfregando os olhos, ela ainda estava com sono, afinal foi uma noite complicada. Ela bocejou enquanto se apressava a sentar. Ainda usava a camisola quando de repente sentiu frio cercar seu corpo ao tirar o edredom. Haru percorreu os olhos para o quarto em que estava dormindo, seus olhos pararam quando percebeu onde estava, rapidamente se lembrando do momento da noite anterior, viu ele adormecer e hesitante segurou em seu pulso, queria segurar como se fosse para ter certeza que ele estaria lá se caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Gokudera tinha um pequeno lado gentil afinal, certeza que havia percebido que estava assustada com o ocorrido.

Depois de se levantar, Haru faz sua higiene matinal, sem pressa, aproveitando que seu guarda costas não estava lá para reclamar de algo como sempre faz. Kyoko havia deixado um vestido emprestado para se vestir, assim que termina de se arrumar vai para cozinha encontrando Mama, Bianchi e Reborn tomando café da manhã.

— Bom dia Haru, soubemos do que houve, espero que tenha dormido bem - Bianchi comenta.

— Oh, sim. É um pouco difícil digerir isso mas Haru conseguiu dormir!

— Haru, Tsuna nos contou sobre sua situação – A japonesa se junta a eles na mesa prestando atenção no ex-arcobaleno – Eu aconselho que deixe ele contar aos outros o que está acontecendo, se tem uma coisa que sei bem, é como aqueles idiotas trabalham melhor quando sabem com o que estão lidando. Acredito que tenha percebido isso com Yamamoto, Gokudera e Hibari.

— Hahi! Hibari-San?!

— Sim, ele cuida dos membros da família restantes no Japão a mando de Tsuna – Bianchi explica – Ele percebeu que havia algo errado e relatou, então Tsuna soube que tinha alguma coisa rolando antes mesmo de você contar a ele.

“Então Hibari-san havia percebido, hein?! Mafioso realmente não é brincadeira...”, pensa Haru enquanto bebe seu café.

— Está chateada por Tsuna ter nos contado? – Reborn estranha o rosto pensativo da japonesa.

— Hahi?! Não, não, está tudo bem! – Diz desesperada, dando-lhe um sorriso no final.

— Ótimo, Tsuna pediu para lhe avisar quando acordasse que ele e Kyoko estão te esperando na frente de sua casa.

— Oh, certo. É melhor eu ir indo, desu! – Haru se levanta e sai de casa, mas não antes de agradecer à mama pela hospitalidade, mesmo estando alheia a situação. A japonesa sai pela porta e lembra do medo da noite passada, resolveu não pensar nisso e observar ao seu redor. O céu azul e o sol aquecendo a manhã e renovando suas energias para seguir em frente.

— Achei que nunca iria acordar.

Haru ficou tão distraída com a paisagem que tomou um susto ao escutar a voz grave e ver um certo Guardião da Tempestade apoiado no muro da casa de Tsuna fumando um cigarro.

— Juudaime ordenou para irmos à sua casa – Hayato solta a fumaça que acaba sendo empurrada até Haru através do vento.

— É, eu estou sabendo, desu – Abana sua mão para afastar a fumaça.

— Então anda logo, eles já estão esperando – Diz e começa a andar. Haru faz uma careta debochando do guardião mas logo começa a andar rápido para acompanha-lo.

O chefe Vongola conversa com sua esposa enquanto acompanhava a obra feita na casa de Haru. Tsuna decidiu reconstruir as partes que foram danificadas na noite do ataque. Enquanto explicava os detalhes do ocorrido da noite anterior para Kyoko, seu telefone tocou, Tsunayoshi atendeu em seguida, poderia ser sobre algum progresso de seus guardiões.

— Hibari achou novas pistas sobre a Ferretti – Diz enquanto desliga o celular.

— Oh, isso é ótimo! Já temos um progresso.

— Sim. Nós estamos seguindo suas ações, porém o que sabemos sobre eles ainda é muito pouco.

— Se você quiser eu posso resolver isso com Bianchi-san e Reborn enquanto você cuida da papelada do exterior – Tsuna, só de lembrar do tanto de assuntos que teria que resolver além da investigação, já lhe dava dor de cabeça. Depois de ter pensado em como resolver os outros assuntos relacionados a família, o jovem Vongola olha para a esposa de um modo carinhoso e responde que adoraria a ajuda dela, achava incrível como Kyoko tentava ao máximo ajuda-lo mesmo que fosse em coisas simples como preencher a papelada ou ir a eventos diplomáticos com Gokudera para representar a família. Segundo o que ela dizia, era bom mostrar que a “esposa do chefe” é mais do que uma mulher que dá ordem aos empregados da mansão e fica fazendo chá a tarde. Como não podia atuar em campo, Kyoko mostrava sua liderança e determinação com estratégias diversas afim de expandir a visão do chefe Vongola, que quando achava que só havia uma maneira de resolver um problema, sua sábia esposa lhe mostrava outras saídas, sendo suporte nos momentos mais difíceis – Então sobre o Cassino quem você irá mandar para averiguar?

— Na verdade ainda não sei quem enviar, parece que o endereço que conseguiram antes era errado, mas Hibari já conseguiu o certo, o Cassino é em Tóquio.

— Bem, tem Gokudera-Kun e Haru-chan – Kyoko disse como quem não quer nada e Tsuna a olha com estranheza – Pense comigo, Haru-chan deve estar um pouco assustada e vai ser bom ela esvaziar um pouco a cabeça longe daqui, e como você já se acertou com Gokudera-kun, ele estará com ela o tempo todo, então não há com o que se preocupar.

— Haru-Chan? Eu não sei. É ela quem mais precisamos proteger – Tsuna de certa forma ainda se sentia culpado pelo o que ocorreu, ele poderia ter evitado o incidente – Não acho bom que ela esteja perto do perigo.

— Tsu-kun, é só uma missão de reconhecimento, certo? Ela vai ficar muito feliz em ter sua primeira missão! Eu acho que ela consegue.

— Você está se ouvindo, certo? Quer que eu mande Haru a campo, onde tudo pode acontecer.

— Como eu disse antes, ela não estará sozinha – Kyoko se agarra no braço de marido com um olhar pidonho – Promete que vai pensar nisso?

Quando Tsuna ia responder duas pessoas conhecidas se aproximam, uma delas com o olhar estranho para o casal Vongola.

— Bom dia, Gokudera-kun, Haru – Cumprimenta o décimo Vongola.

— Hahi! Kyoko-chan e Tsuna-san? – Haru começa a rir ao analisar as vestimentas dos amigos – Quase não reconheci vocês! Adorei a peruca Tsuna-San.

Tsunayoshi sorriu meio sem graça, ele usava uma peruca no estilo jamaicano enquanto Kyoko usava uma de longos cabelos pretos com franjinha. Faziam de tudo para não serem reconhecidos, não era bom que a família inimiga soubesse que as maiores autoridades da Vongola estavam tão próximos a eles no Japão.

— Haru-chan! Essa roupa ficou bem em você.

— Obrigada por me emprestar, Kyoko-chan – Haru passa a observar a casa em reforma – Quanto que ficou tudo?

— Não se preocupe, Haru. Eu irei arcar com as despesas – A japonesa ficou surpresa e começou a perguntar se era sério e que ela poderia se responsabilizar com o valor, porém Tsuna a convenceu que não era preciso.

— Haru não sabe como te agradecer!

— Isso não será necessário – Sorri – Agora vamos entrar, antes que alguém nos vejam e desconfie.

Assim que Gokudera e Tsuna averiguaram que ninguém tinha os visto, entraram no que sobrou do térreo da casa de Haru e passaram a conversar sobre o ocorrido. Haru contou a eles cada detalhe do que houve, desde pular muro com Uri até encontrar Gokudera Hayato e Yamamoto Takeshi. Os outros a ouviram atentamente, Hayato até anotou algumas coisas, afinal pequenos detalhes e coisas que passavam despercebidas que geralmente eram as pistas que poderiam levar à informações importantes sobre o inimigo.

— Devo te dizer que já começamos a investigação então pode ficar tranquila, além do mais, Gokudera ficará com você todo o tempo. Espero que entenda o porquê de eu ter tomado essa decisão – Haru o olha e balança a cabeça afirmando – Vocês ficarão aqui quando a obra acabar, será mais confortável para você, por enquanto podem ficar na minha casa.

Gokudera estava prestes a alertá-lo sobre a escolha do local, porém Sawada foi mais rápido, lhe deu um sinal com a mão para parar, e continuou a discorrer já sabendo sobre o que seu guardião iria questionar.

— Não se preocupe com isso, a polícia também está tentando investigar então terá viaturas passando aqui o tempo todo. Seja lá o que for que essa família esteja fazendo, tenho certeza que ela não irá querer ter policiais na cola, então é muito improvável que venham aqui novamente. E sobre eles descobrirem sobre a máfia, as chances são poucas, principalmente por eles estarem achando que são simplesmente intrigas entre gangues locais.

O Guardião afirma com a cabeça, como sempre seu chefe havia pensado em tudo. Após a Miura terminar de descrever o acontecimento e Tsuna tenta acalma-la informando o progresso da investigação e também a nova missão de Gokudera, Kyoko diz que quer conversar um pouco com Haru mais tarde, ainda estava preocupada com o bem estar da amiga, tinha medo que ela só estivesse aparentando ser forte.

Com tudo resolvido, eles se separam, Haru e Gokudera iriam ver o estado da confeitaria e Kyoko tinha que resolver mais algumas coisas junto a Tsuna e depois iria se encontrar com a amiga no estabelecimenton

Hayato e Haru chegam no Angollo di Caramelle e veem se está tudo em seu devido lugar. A japonesa solta o ar em alivio por tudo estar bem e resolve fazer um bolo para relaxar, devido aos últimos acontecimentos trabalhou duro pois queria que ficasse perfeito. Por questão de segurança Tsuna pediu para não abrir a confeitaria naquele dia, então o bolo seria para Kyoko e Hana, que chegariam em breve. A morena levaria um pouco para Tsuna, Yamamoto e Alessa também, afinal estavam ocupados ajudando-a.

Terminou o bolo e cortou um pedaço, queria saber se estava realmente bom, então decidiu fazer Gokudera experimentar. O Guardião estava mal humorado e entediado, pois foi obrigado a acompanhar a Miura para a confeitaria e não pôde ajudar em nada na investigação para o décimo.

— Gokudera-san, veja se ficou bom! – Coloca um prato com pedaço do bolo na mesa em que ele estava sentado.

— Não gosto de bolos – Disse curto e direto com um olhar de total desinteresse.

— Hahi! Haru levou muito tempo para fazer, você precisa experimentar um pedaço e me dizer como está!

— Mas eu não quero.

—Mas você é o meu guarda-costas, tem que fazer o que eu pedir.

— Me diga, mulher estúpida, de onde você tirou isso? Eu sou seu empregado por acaso? – Levanta o olhar para a protegida.

— Por que Gokudera-san sempre tem que agir assim? Apenas coma um pedaço agora mesmo e me diga como está!

— Eu já te disse que não!

— Come!

— Nã... – Hayato não consegue terminar a frase por Haru ter enfiado a colher com bolo em sua boca.

Gokudera fica impressionado não apenas pela agressividade e teimosia da morena mas também pelo bolo estar com um ótimo sabor, porém ele não iria dizer em voz alta e deixa-la vencer a discussão.

— E então?

— Mulher, acho que você deveria mudar de ramo. Seus bolos não são lá essas coisas – Diz enquanto tira migalhas de seu paletó. 

— Você é tão irritante. Apenas me diga que ficou ótimo, se fosse tão ruim você nem teria engolido.

— Irritante é você, eu disse que não queria comer seu bolo ruim.

— Os bolos de Haru não são ruins!

— Para mim são.

— Gokudera-san é realmente muito chato e totalmente infantil – Haru cruza os braços com uma feição irritada.

— Infantil? Não fui eu que queria dormir de mãos dadas!

Haru corou na hora, porque lembrar da noite passada. Sabia que fora um pedido vergonhoso, mas ela estava em um momento de fraqueza, ele deveria entender. 

— Por que está falando da noite passada?

— O quê? Não gosta de lembrar que me pediu para segurar sua mão?

— E você? Quem foi que apesar de tudo, ainda foi lá e segurou minha mão até eu dormir? – A Miura não se deixa por vencida e retruca.

— Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

— Foi você quem começou, Gokudera-san!

— Tsc, mulher estúpida.

— Haru não é... – A japonesa para imediatamente ao escutar um leve tossir para chamar atenção. Os que antes discutiam veem que Kyoko e Hana estavam paradas vendo a briga dos dois. Quando exatamente elas haviam chegado? Haru dá um sorriso sem graça e as cumprimenta, Hayato simplesmente pega seu celular do bolso e começa a mexer.

— Vejo que vocês ainda se dão muito bem – Hana diz irônica e se senta na mesma mesa que o guardião, Kyoko a segue logo depois.

— Eu... eu vou buscar o bolo que eu fiz – A japonesa ignora o comentário da amiga e segue em direção à cozinha, torcendo para que elas não tenham escutado sobre o que houve na noite anterior. Quando chega na cozinha tira o avental e a touca que estava usando, em seguida leva o bolo para a mesa dos amigos – Aqui, espero que esteja bom!

As duas mulheres não esperam por Miura e se servem do delicioso bolo de matchá (chá verde) com recheio de ganache branco e limão, leve e fofinho com frutas vermelhas em cima.

— Que delicia, Haru-chan!

— Sim, está espetacular como sempre – afirma Hana.

— Ah! Haru fica feliz com isso. Ao contrário de outras pessoas que ignoram o esforço dos outros em fazer bolos – Disse sarcástica olhando para o guardião que levanta um olhar desafiante.

A Sawada ao observa-los percebe que vai ser complicado esses dois juntos, mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça que era bom irem pra a missão para que Haru se distraísse um pouco. Ainda mais depois de perceber que ela sempre olhava meio aflita para a porta do estabelecimento quando alguém passava.

— Sabe, vocês estão se estranhando bastante – Hana comenta – Estão agindo um com outro como se ainda tivessem 15 anos. Nem no casamento de Kyoko vocês estavam assim.

Os dois se viram para a dona do comentário como se estivessem escutado a maior barbaridade do mundo. Se bem que havia uma verdade no que foi dito, Hayato e Haru ficaram muito entretidos em seus amigos felizes, então mal trocaram ofensas entre si no dia do casamento.

— Hahi, Haru não fica brigando por nada! Gokudera-san que vive me provocando.

— Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Até parece que eu ia perder tempo brigando com essa mulher.

— É disso que estou falando – Sorri e pega mais um pedaço de bolo – Essas discussões infantis.

Hayato revira os olhos e se segura para não argumentar sobre o noivo da kurokawa gritar ‘extremo’ em todos os momentos, mesmo já sendo um adulto. Haru se senta e passa a comer um pedaço de bolo em ignorando os argumentos de Hana.

— Haru-Chan! – Kyoko fala extasiada chamando atenção dos que estavam na mesa – Você vai em uma missão!

— Hahi?!

— O quê?! – Gokudera exclama surpreso assim como a japonesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fique a vontade para comentar o que está achando da história! <3


	8. Investigação

Haru não tinha entendido muito bem como chegou naquela situação, só se lembrava de Kyoko sorridente mostrando a mensagem de Tsuna em seu celular sobre mandá-la em uma missão junto de Gokudera.

A mando de sua amiga, o Guardião da Tempestade pegou o carro com o motorista que havia levado Hana e Kyoko. Ele levou as três mulheres para a casa da Japonesa, lá ela fez as malas às pressas, em seguida foram em rumo ao hotel que o guardião estava hospedado. Agora em frente à casa do décimo Vongola, após ambos estarem de malas prontas, o restante da família estava a desejar boa viagem.

— Hey, cabeça de polvo. É melhor você cuidar bem dela, mesmo que seja apenas uma missão de reconhecimento. Você não vai gostar ao extremo se eles te descobrirem.

— Não há necessidade de dizer o óbvio, porr...

— Hayato! – Tsuna o chama atenção pelo palavrão quase dito – Não na frente de Lambo e I-pin.

— Me desculpe, juudaime.

— Não é como se eu não soubesse o que ele iria dizer – Alguns olham surpresos e outros risonhos para Lambo. Gokudera pressiona o cenho, agora o restante iria julga-lo afirmando que a culpa era dele pelo guardião mais jovem saber xingamentos. Lambo realmente não sabia qual era a hora de simplesmente ficar calado – Falando nisso Chefe, quando poderei ir com todo mundo em missões? Até Haru-nee está indo!

— Seria bom um reforço a mais para o Gokudera, alias ele está levando uma civil junto – Reborn comenta.

— Eu concordo – Bianchi diz enquanto abraça o arcobaleno. A brincadeira entre eles era para o Chefe Vongola, porém quem mais estava sofrendo com isso era Gokudera Hayato.

— Pensei no mesmo, você poderia levar Lambo e I-pin junto para prevenir – O Guardião faz um cara de súplica para seu chefe. Já bastava a Miura ter que acompanha-lo – Vamos lá Gokudera-kun, acho que irá ser bom para eles e, eu confio em você.

A frase “Confio em você” mesmo depois de anos, pareciam ser as palavras mágicas do Guardião. Há poucos minutos relutou em tê-los como acompanhantes e de repente o homem de cabelos prateados estava pronto para ir.

— Lambo, arrume logo suas coisas e leve seu traseiro para o carro – O décimo Vongola sorriu vendo que Hayato cedeu e Haru fica surpresa por ter chamado o bovino pelo nome e não por vaca estúpida.

Lambo ainda não havia ido em nenhuma missão oficial, com a fala de Tsuna os guardiões restantes contiveram o riso, sabiam muito bem que Gokudera Hayato não era um poço de paciência para ensinar, então essa missão seria um tanto cômica.

— Ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia eu ir junto... Não posso deixar minha confeitaria sozinha.

— Não se preocupe, Haru-Chan!

— Eu irei supervisionar as obras de sua casa com Ryohei, enquanto kyoko cuidará da confeitaria, e seus pais estarão seguros – Haru sorri agradecida com a fala de Hana – Por falar nisso, pegue, eu esqueci de te entregar.

Haru pega o presente de Hana e a abraça agradecendo. Ela abre e vê um tecido vermelho perolado que aparenta ser um vestido. A Kurokawa disse que viu na vitrine antes de vir para o Japão e pensou que ficaria bem nela, então resolveu comprar para entregá-lo. A Miura pega sua mala e seu presente, e então se aproxima do carro já pronta para ir.

Passariam poucos dias então Lambo arrumou rápido suas roupas, assim como i-pin, e em seguida foram para o carro. Hayato bufa colocando as bolsas no porta malas e vai para a esquerda do carro dando de cara com um Lambo adolescente no banco do motorista, enquanto I-pin está no banco de trás.

— O que pensa que está fazendo idiota?

— Estou pronto para dirigir! – Ele afirma orgulhosamente com uma expressão confiante em seu rosto.

Haru segura o riso, realmente sentira falta dessas pequenas bagunças de Lambo. Hayato respira fundo para não dar um sermão, abre a porta do motorista e ordena.

— Você, entra no banco de trás, agora! – Lambo resmunga e obedece o guardião ao se juntar com I-pin.

— Se acontecer alguma coisa não hesitem em comunicar. É algo simples mas de qualquer forma, por favor tenham cuidado – Ambos afirmam com a cabeça para o chefe e partem com o carro.

×

Os olhos verde avistaram outra placa para lembrar aos motoristas que era realmente mais seguro desacelerar ao longo da estrada em S que cruzavam.

Após um breve momento de hesitação, seu pé relaxou no acelerador e sua mão direita foi para mudança de marcha. Não era como se pudesse arriscar a vida de seus passageiros para chegar mais rápido. O chefe havia os confiado a ele, e assim honraria com seu trabalho.

Hayato olha para o retrovisor e vê os dois adolescentes dormindo tranquilamente, passaram a noite viajando e já passava das 7h da manhã. Com uma pequena movimentação o prateado também acaba por dar uma olhada no passageiro que acordava ao seu lado.

— Gokudera-san – Diz meio sonolenta – Você deve estar cansado, me deixe dirigir, sim?

— De novo com isso? Eu já te falei que está tudo bem e que dirijo à noite direto, é normal – Diz sem tirar os olhos da estrada – Além do mais, falta pouco para chegarmos.

— Mas é perigoso – Murmura fazendo um beicinho.

— Pare de reclamar e vista esse moletom que está nos seus pés.

— Haru não estava reclamando! Simplesmente falou a verdade – Pega a sacola que continha um moletom azul escuro dentro.

— Tá, já vestiu?

— Credo, que homem apressado! Para que Haru precisa vestir isso? Nem está muito frio.

Ignorando totalmente a japonesa, Gokudera pega seu celular e abre o GPS com a localização que seu chefe lhe mandou, checando rapidamente o local. O Guardião estaciona o carro e olha para a morena ainda não vestida com o moletom.

— O que você está esperando, mulher?!

— Você responder o porquê! – Responde encarando o rosto carrancudo.

Gokudera já estava pronto para responder, quando uma mensagem chega ao seu telefone chamando a atenção dos dois adultos.

“ Hayato por favor trate bem a Haru, eu sei que ela não deixa transparecer, mas o ataque em sua casa a deixou bastante assustada. Ela está frágil então seja mais gentil, sim? ”

A japonesa consegue ler a mensagem antes do Guardião tirar o celular do suporte e sorri cínica, o platinado respira fundo e cumpre com a nova ordem de seu amado chefe.

— Tch, enquanto você dormia Juudaime me mandou algumas informações a mais sobre a missão e também algo que precisamos fazer antes de chegar ao hotel. E para isso, nós não podemos ser vistos aqui, entendeu?

A mulher fica com a boca aberta em um perfeito “O” ao entender, agora a ficha estava começando a cair, ela realmente estava em uma missão real da máfia. Hayato não recebendo nenhuma resposta vindo dela, veste um moletom preto semelhante ao que foi entregue à Haru e se vira para acordar o outro Guardião.

— Anda acorda!

— Só mais cinco minutinhos...

— Que mais cinco minutos sua vaca estúpida?! – Perde a paciência e dá um tapa na perna garoto que acorda imediatamente com o susto. I-pin acorda em seguida com o barulho.

— Gokudera-San! – Exclama Haru já vestida mostrando indignação por ter batido em Lambo.

— Vocês ficam aqui vigiando enquanto vamos lá dentro – O prateado dá as ordens ignorando o olhar bravo que a japonesa lhe dava.

Como sempre, o impaciente Guardião da Tempestade sai do carro sem esperar a afirmação que Lambo havia entendido e Haru o segue. Ela observa a fachada escrito Biblioteca e estranha as portas fechadas e a aparência de um galpão, além de que a Biblioteca Nacional de Tóquio ficava ao lado então não via lógica de ter uma perto da outra, estava se segurando para não perguntar ao cabeça de polvo o que iriam fazer ali.

Depois de dar uma olhadinha nos arredores, Hayato entra na biblioteca puxando a Miura que fica deslumbrada com o que vê no interior do local. O lugar era enorme totalmente diferente do que aparentava quando vista por fora, o ambiente era convidativo e agradável, dividido em duas partes: uma para estudo cheios de mesas com alunos e a outra para venda de livros. Haru pensou que aquele lugar parecia mais um cyber café daqueles que apareciam em filmes estrangeiros.

— Fique aqui e não saia, eu já volto – Hayato diz olhando ao redor à procura de alguém e se distancia. Haru estranha, porém enquanto via o platinado se afastar, a morena logo encontrou de longe a parte de mangás que ela tanto gosta. Se aproximou da sessão e percebeu que a maioria dos mangás expostos eram Yaoi, seus olhos brilharam de empolgação, fazia tempo que não lia um. Deu uma olhada aos arredores e abriu uma história, ficou tão imersa que nem percebeu a aproximação de Gokudera.

— Eu falei que era para ficar lá! – Imediatamente Haru fecha o mangá ao escutar a voz do Guardião – O que você estava lendo?

— N-nada – Encara o rosto desconfiado – S-só um r-romance escolar clichê.

— Hum, sei... – Olha para o sorriso nervoso da japonesa e pega o mangá de suas mãos, em seguida abre em uma página um tanto comprometedora da história – Sério isso?

Quando ia tentar se explicar, uma bela moça de cabelos loiros surge cutucando o platinado. Salva pelo gongo!

— Senhor em que posso...Oh! – A moça fica surpresa e estende a mão ao reconhecer o guardião quando ele se vira – Paola Monetti, a gerente.

— Gokudera Hayato – Cumprimenta a moça.

— Sei bem quem você é...Então a que devo a essa honra da visita de um Vongola? – Ela o olha de uma maneira bastante interessada, o que chama a atenção de Miura. Ela podia jurar que estava presenciando um flerte, riu internamente lembrando que o Guardião da Tempestade junto com ao Guardião Chuva viviam cercado de garotas apaixonadas.

— Preciso de algumas informações, acredito que meu chefe já tenha entrado em contato.

— Sim, fui avisada sobre uma grande família vir, porém não pensei que fosse a própria família Vongola – Sorri – Venham comigo.

A mulher então começa a caminhar e Haru sai de seus devaneios nostálgicos e passa a segui-los. A mulher loira os guia para uma porta que dá acesso para um grande corredor com a decoração bastante diferente do era para trás, parecia até como um outro edifício.

Ao passarem pelo corredor a desconhecida os leva em direção a uma porta marrom com aspecto antigo, onde um enorme salão é encontrado. Era extenso e as paredes não eram vistas devido as estantes cheias de livros que tomavam seu lugar, para alcançar a parte de cima, escadarias bem polidas e de um tom escuro nos dois lados da sala levava a galerias suspensas que permitiam o acesso aos livros.

Diferente da maioria das bibliotecas onde várias mesas são posicionadas entre as estantes ou ao lado delas, nesse grande salão havia uma única mesa, bem comprida, como uma mesa de reunião instalada ao centro do lugar deixando fácil acesso a uma boa iluminação para estudo ou pesquisa que seria feito.

— Certo, já sabem o que não devem fazer – Paola gira o indicador para alertar sobre as câmeras e em seguida os deixa ali e segue para seus afazeres.

Haru estava impressionada com o local e admirada com a quantidade de livros. Ela viu o Guardião da tempestade subir a escadaria a sua direita, e tratou de segui-lo, logo sendo impedida por ele.

— Mulher, vá se sentar naquela mesa. Não quero que você me atrapalhe. Preciso encontrar o máximo de informações possíveis para o Juudaime e não vai dar para ficar de babá enquanto faço isso.

\- Hahi?! Haru não precisa de babá e também não atrapalha ninguém. Gokudera- san é um grosso.

\- Apenas se sente e fique calada – O Platinado se virou indo procurar algo que Haru não sabia ao certo o que era.

Estava indo se sentar quando viu uma placa escrita em preto “A História da Máfia”, nessa sessão haviam vários livros, e um chamou a atenção de Haru, esse livro tinha uma capa grossa de couro e parecia muito antigo, Haru tirou da prateleira e levou pra mesa para olhar seu conteúdo. Tinham nomes de família que ela não conhecia, se interessando pelo conteúdo, Haru levantou e foi perguntar para Gokudera de onde eram aquelas famílias.

Ao terminar de subir a escada e chegando perto dele que estava procurando algo na sessão da letra F decidiu perguntar sobre.

\- Gokudera-san que famílias são essas? – A princípio ele não deu importância ao que ela dizia – Não sabia que mafiosos tinham árvores genealógicas.

Hayato então se virou para Haru e pegou o livro de suas mãos, e viu que o conteúdo se tratava do histórico de chefes de cada família da Máfia, além de parentes e futuros sucessores.

\- Onde encontrou esse livro?

A morena vendo a seriedade de Gokudera, o guiou até a parte de baixo e mostrou a sessão cheia de livros. Para distrair a mulher que agora parecia ainda mais curiosa, Gokudera soltou Uri para lhe fazer companhia.

A arma de box correu subindo na mesa miando em seguida. Haru correu até o gato indo brincar com ele.

Gokudera então olhou a data do livro que Haru tinha encontrado e foi percebendo que os livros foram colocados em ordem cronológica, ou seja, os últimos são os mais atuais, chegando lá pegou alguns livros que imaginou que serviriam e levou para outra parte da mesa longe de Uri e Haru. Deixou os livros ali e voltou para a letra F procurando Ferretti, onde acabou não encontrando nada, e em seguida seguiu para a letra V para ver se encontrava alguma citação da Ferretti na história da família Vongola. Quando encontrou o livro viu o quanto era grande e com muitas páginas, pegou e desceu colocando perto dos outros, torcendo pra encontrar algo naqueles livros.

Deu uma olhada no grande livro Vongola encontrando apenas uma citação da Ferretti durante a época da Oitava dizendo que se aproximaram na época, mas tinha apenas isso.

Deixou de lado aquele livro e foi para os registros cronológicos um dos livros eram de cerca de 50 anos atrás e outro que tinha pouco mais que sua idade de vida. Enquanto procurava em um deles sobre a Ferretti uma ideia passou pela sua mente. Voltou para a sessão da História da Máfia procurando livros do tempo da Oitava, pegando mais dois livros e voltando pra mesa.

\- Gokudera-San, quando me deixou lá estava procurando por aquela moça? – Haru volta a questionar o guardião enquanto acaricia Uri.

\- Sim.

\- E aqui é tipo uma biblioteca da máfia?

\- Sim.

\- A Vongola que controla esse lugar?

\- Não – A morena faz um biquinho manhoso com as respostas curtas do guardião que não satisfizessem sua curiosidade pelo local.

\- Então como esse lugar funciona? – Hayato suspira pesado ao perceber que não iria conseguir continuar com sua pesquisa com a mulher tagarelando ao seu lado.

\- Não tenho tempo para explicar nada disso, principalmente para alguém de raciocínio lento.

\- Hahi?! Haru não é lenta! Quero saber mais, afinal você que me arrastou até aqui – Tentou convencê-lo.

\- Eu não tive escolha sabe? Tenho que ficar de olho em você o tempo todo – Afirma.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

\- Você não vai desistir, não é? – O prateado suspira em rendição – Tudo bem, mas se eu te disser, você tem que ficar quieta até irmos embora – Diz em tom de ameaça. A Miura balança a cabeça em afirmação – A influência é uma coisa importante para as famílias da Máfia. Cada uma busca um meio de expandir o seu território de influência, e a maneira que a família Monetti achou, foi a de ter bibliotecas pelo o mundo contendo livros sobre a história da máfia e suas famílias. No início eles saíam fazendo entrevistas em troca de acesso livre para entrar aqui, mas agora que já têm muitas informações é necessário dizer algo sobre sua família para entrar na biblioteca, que é o que o juudaime provavelmente fez.

\- Mas isso não é estranho, e se por exemplo alguma família pedir para que não passem informações para uma família inimiga?

\- Então os Monetti se recusariam a omitir informações, mesmo sendo ameaçados. Se essa família for inteligente o bastante, saberão que não é conveniente entrar em conflito com os Monetti, eles têm muita influência e podem usa-los ao seu favor, ou seja, em uma possível batalha eles teriam muitos aliados.

\- Ainda acho suspeito, e se alguém levasse algum livro pra casa ou os rasgasse....

\- A pessoa que coordena a instalação japonesa deixou bem claro agora pouco que há câmeras aqui e tenho certeza que neste momento está nos observando. E como esse sistema deles está bem até agora... é porque funciona, é bastante conveniente vir aqui e saber sobre a família com a qual você está negociando – Dá de ombros – Além disso quase todos da família estudam Arquivologia e Biblioteconomia.

\- Mas tanto conhecimento assim não faz eles serem uma família poderosa e perigosa? – Haru fala assustada.

\- De certa forma sim, mas eles não são muito bons em combates por isso dependem de aliados. Eles gostam do que fazem, todos fanáticos por dados e informações. Tch, bando de Nerds.

\- Mas...Gokudera-San também é um nerd – Comentou levando em conta a inteligência do italiano e sua obsessão por criaturas sobrenaturais.

O guardião lhe dá um olhar cortante e bravo, deixando Haru assustada. Não gostava de ser comparado com ninguém, ainda mais com um bando de nerds idiotas.

\- Hahi, é m-melhor Haru voltar a c-cuidar de Uri...seu dono é mesmo um chato Uri-chan! – A japonesa conversa com o gato alheio a situação.

\- Ótimo – Passou então a olhar cada livro, um por um, sendo que em 2 deles a parte sobre Ferretti simplesmente não estava ali como se tivessem sido arrancada as páginas. Quando chegou no livro de 50 anos atrás, encontrou uma pequena árvore genealógica onde tinha o nome de Ugo no fim da página, descobrindo que o mesmo era filho de um chefe da família o Amauri Ferretti. Rapidamente começou a folhear o livro mais atual que tinha procurando rapidamente sobre Ferretti, encontrou uma versão atualizada onde estava primeiro o chefe atual e o próprio Ugo como sucessor legítimo logo abaixo apenas esperando para assumir como Chefe. Além disso alguns dados como idade e influência estavam ali acabando a pesquisa guardou os livros nos devidos lugares e também devolvendo Uri para sua box. Saindo da sala sendo seguido por Haru, Hayato ainda não conseguia acreditar que a mulher se envolveu logo com um mafioso que ia ser Chefe de sua família, essa situação estava ainda mais perigosa.

Saindo da sala, Haru olhou para um segurança ao lado de fora da porta e observou que o crachá dizia Biblioteca Nacional da Dieta, ela parou um pouco e se surpreendeu ao concluir que uma das Bibliotecas da Máfia ficava escondida dentro da biblioteca Nacional do Japão, era um disfarce.

Será que o governo sabia? Ou o Governo também faz parte da máfia? Isso era bom ou ruim? A cabeça da japonesa estava completamente confusa e vagando em diferentes possibilidades, ela queria muito perguntar sobre mas já havia enchido o guardião de perguntas mais cedo.

Paola chegou para guia-los de volta e os dois a saíram dali, mas claro, não antes de Haru comprar o mangá que havia visto mais cedo, mesmo com olhar de reprovação de Gokudera sobre ela.

Eles entram no carro seguem para o Hotel em que estavam hospedados escutando as perguntas de Lambo sobre o que tinham ido fazer.

×

Em uma cidade não muito longe de Namimori, o chefe atual da família, Amauri Ferretti estava em seu escritório, com uma mão segurando o queixo de forma pensativa enquanto recebia o relatório de seus subordinados. Estava um tanto surpreso com o que diziam sobre a missão falha, e já estava pensando em maneiras de utilizar as informações que adquiriram.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que nos encontramos com eles de todas as pessoas – Um homem alto de cabelos negros e usando smoking disse ao chefe – Eles protegiam a mulher.

— Então é isso, Vongola já está em Namimori – Diz o chefe pensativo – Diante disso suponho que ela deve ter contato à eles, ela parece importante para mandarem dois guardiões.

— O que faremos agora, chefe? – O outro subordinado pergunta.

— Por enquanto nada, vamos deixar a Vongola confusa por enquanto. Porém mais para frente precisarei de vocês para essa questão da garota.

Os dois homens assentem e se assustam quando a porta do escritório é aberta bruscamente com o futuro herdeiro da família entrando no local com um semblante não muito agradável.

— Ugo espera! – Uma voz feminina se faz presente no momento.

— Como assim, pai? Você foi o responsável pelo ataque na casa da Haru?!

Amauri não esboça nenhuma reação, simplesmente olha para os subordinados e indica com a cabeça para que saiam.

— Isso é um risco para a família, vai atrair a Vongola e os investigadores que já estavam nos observando – Continua.

— A missão foi falha, bando de inúteis. Eu deveria ter mandado Akira para liderar – O chefe simplesmente comenta rindo deixando o filho mais frustrado.

— Com todo respeito, tio, concordo com Ugo. Se ela tiver contado à eles, já devem estar desconfiados e investigando – Akira, prima de Ugo, comenta.

— Além do mais Haru pensará que fui eu que organizei o ataque. O que ia fazer com ela?!

— É bom que ela pense assim, se for esperta o bastante, ela saberá o que fazer! – Ele vira para o filho com o olhar dizendo “não me questione” – Não sei porque tanta “comoção” quanto a isso, acabamos de descobrir que têm dois membros importantes da Vongola em Namimori, não descobrimos? Além do mais você tem coisas mais importante com o que se preocupar.

— Eu...Eu só queria resolver as coisas entre nós – Suspira Ugo.

— Não há tempo para isso, você irá para Tóquio amanhã representar a família no evento da corte. Leve Akira com você, ela irá pôr juízo na sua cabeça.

Ugo decide não questionar, por mais que não tenha gostado da intervenção do pai, confiava nele, se ele fez algo é porque tinha um motivo. Agora com essa nova situação, havia mais o que explicar à Miura quando voltasse da missão em Tóquio, só esperava que ela estivesse disposta a escutá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até mais!


	9. Penetras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura <3

– Certo, já que todos estão aqui, vou começar a explicar sobre a missão – Gokudera abre o indicador e aponta para um quadro contendo informações. I-pin, Lambo e Haru jaziam sentados em um sofá totalmente sonolentos por terem sido acordados à força pelo guardião.

– Primeiro, a Corte Vermelha é um encontro de grandes empresários com famílias mafiosas para tratarem de negócios. O evento é realizado anualmente, dentro do Cassino Central da Yakuza aqui em Tóquio, nós iremos entrar disfarçados...

Quanto mais Hayato ia explicando, mais a japonesa ia perdendo o foco do que era explicado. Simplesmente não conseguia entender como na noite anterior Gokudera tinha caído na cama feito pedra, dormindo antes de todos por sinal. Nessa manhã estava totalmente disposto e nem havia os deixado tomar café da manhã.

[...]

O despertador toca e Gokudera levanta para desligá-lo, se espreguiça e faz sua higiene matinal. Na volta do banheiro vê que Lambo voltou a dormir mesmo que tenha escutado o seu alarme.

– Ei, levanta. Já está na hora – O guardião diz e escuta um resmungo do mais novo. Vendo que chamando não iria adiantar, decide puxar a coberta, Lambo tateia ao redor e abre os olhos em desistência ao ver o olhar sério do mais velho sobre ele.

Hayato vai até cozinha do local e prepara o café da manhã, quando termina olha para o relógio e segue para o quarto onde Haru e I-pin se encontravam. Bate na porta mas nenhum barulho é escutado, deduzindo que ainda dormiam, ele abre a porta devagar e vai em direção a mais velha.

– Acorda – O guardião dá uma leve sacudida para acordá-la, porém a mesma resmunga e se vira para voltar a dormir – Estúpida, não me faça te tirar daí!

Gokudera continua a tentar acordá-la, mas Haru continua a implorar por mais alguns minutos de sono. Perdendo a paciência com a Miura, o italiano coloca suas mãos por baixo do cobertor e agarra os tornozelos da mulher para em seguida puxa-los, deixando parte de suas pernas para fora da cama e claro, uma Haru totalmente assustada segurando os cobertores da cama para não cair totalmente no chão.

Vendo que Haru havia despertado e que I-pin também acordara com o barulho feito pelos dois, o platinado sai do quarto e avisa que precisa das duas na sala em cinco minutos.

– O que é isso? Acampamento militar? – Haru diz olhando para a mais nova que também estava com o semblante de tristeza por não poder continuar a dormir.

[...]

– Dentro do Cassino há um salão de eventos que será onde irá ocorrer a corte, não são todos que podem participar. Devemos entrar no cassino sem suspeitas e então, assim que nos infiltrarmos, começaremos o reconhecimento para adquirir informações. Alguma pergunta?

– Eu sei que não é importante, mas vamos poder comer alguma coisa lá? Ou beber? Grandes eventos assim tem comida, certo?

– Nós não vamos lá para brincar, vaca estúpida. Isso é sério!

– Hahi! Se Lambo-chan pode se divertir, Haru quer tentar jogar no cassino!

– Eu também – I-pin fala.

– Vocês estão me ouvindo? Eu disse que não vamos para...

– Haru-nee você gosta de jogar cartas? – Lambo interrompe Gokudera, que coloca a mão na testa para não perder a paciência.

–Claro que sim! Aprendi a jogar na faculdade.

– Como esperado de uma mulher adulta – Comenta I-pin.

– Parem de imaginar coisas, por mais que seja uma missão simples não devemos nos desconcentrar. Agora vão logo comer! – Aponta para a cozinha se segurando para não falar em um tom mais irritado.

– Calma Gokudera-san, eu entendo que é algo importante. Não é como se eu fosse deixar um menor de idade beber, só estávamos brincando – Haru sorri e vai para o cômodo indicado.

– Eu não! – Lambo diz e I-pin o belisca imediatamente – Ai!

Assim que todos entram na cozinha e olham para a mesa, ficam surpresos ao verem o café da manhã pronto.

– Woah! Estou surpreso que Gokudera-nii tenha cozinhado para nós. Por mais que seja uma simples omelete – Lambo não perde tempo e começa a se alimentar.

– Obrigada, Gokudera-san! – I-pin agradece e segue o exemplo de Lambo.

– Claro, não podia vê-los perder tempo fazendo o que comer, já que fiz um cronograma para não nos atrasarmos.

– Realmente organizado desu!

– Vocês têm 15 minutos para terminarem.

×

Já em um shopping, os quatro começaram a busca pelas roupas e outros itens necessários para seus disfarces. Primeiro compraram roupas de gala para os menores, era importante que parecessem mais maduros, por não ser permitida a entrada de menores.

Haru tinha conseguido colocar um vestido às pressas na mala e Gokudera já tinha ternos preparados.

Entrando em uma loja especializada em cabelos, Hayato compra um Spray de retoque instantâneo e uma peruca para Lambo e Haru, enquanto os mais novos vasculhavam a loja a procura de algo interessante.

– Ah, agora entendi porque viemos para uma cidade vizinha de Tóquio para fazer compras, os convidados provavelmente já estão hospedados, então as chances de nos encontrarmos com eles lá eram maiores! Isso também explica o porquê de estarmos hospedados em uma simples Kitnet e não em um hotel.

– É isso ai, gênio. Foi o que Gokudera-San falou assim que entramos no carro para vir.

– Foi é? Acho que não devo ter prestado atenção – I-pin balança a cabeça descrente e volta a procurar algo para disfarce.

– Vocês pirralhos, terminem logo com isso para não levantar suspeita – Hayato fala para Lambo e I-pin que já estavam indo pagar pelo que escolheram – Cadê a Miura?

– Ela disse que ia na sessão de Cosplay – Afirma I-pin.

– Argh essa mulher estúpida.

Gokudera pega as compras e vai atrás da morena. Olha entre as prateleiras cheias de perucas customizadas com cabelos sintéticos e naturais até encontrar alguém fantasiado de Namahage e logo perceber que era a japonesa problemática.

– Você não cansa mesmo dessa baboseira de cosplay.

– Pare de ser tão chato, olhe o pelo dessa fantasia! Parece até natural mas é sintético, consegue acreditar?! – Diz enquanto tira a cabeça de Namahage.

– Troque de roupa e coloque o capuz de volta, ninguém pode te ver.

– E como você pagou no caixa sem levantar suspeitas? Se Haru fosse a moça do caixa, já teria chamado a polícia por ter visto quatro pessoas estranhas encapuzadas entrando na minha loja – Fala sendo empurrada para o provador pelo o guardião.

– Alguns funcionários da loja são conhecidos da Vongola, mulher estúpida.

– E pensar que quando te vi achei que você tinha passado da fase onde me chama de apelidos desnecessários – Abre a cortina já vestida – É exatamente como Hana-chan disse, você está sendo infantil.

– Claro, porque sou eu quem fica se fantasiando e tem um quarto de bagunça cheio de mangás adolescentes – Comenta a partir do que viu na casa da japonesa quando foi obrigado a ajudar na faxina.

– Não tente parecer superior, olhe ao redor, todos normais fazendo compras enquanto nós estamos parecendo que vamos assaltar alguém – Retruca andando em direção à saída – Estamos mais chamativos do que você pensa. Achei que quisesse agradar Tsuna- San me protegendo de maneira adequada.

– Fica difícil quando você esconde que o inimigo foi te procurar no seu próprio local de trabalho.

– Eu já pedi desculpas, achei que fosse muita coisa para sua cabeça e que você iria surtar, desu. Olha como está agindo agora – Põe as mãos na cintura e passa a encarar a feição irritada por ainda estar sentido por não ter sido notificado.

– Vocês discutem como um casal velho – Lambo comenta antes que Hayato diga algo e I-pin sorri – Vamos logo que estou morrendo de fome! – Entra no carro acompanhado do casal briguento e I-pin.

Gokudera iria retrucar afirmando que ela estava mais exaltada, dando uma patada atrás da outra, sendo infantil tanto quanto ele, porém lembrou que tinha estabelecido o horário e ainda precisavam rever todo o plano antes da grande noite.

×

Tsuna vasculhou rapidamente a papelada que Hibari colocou recentemente em sua frente a seu pedido de informações adquiridas por ele e Yamamoto. Os outros foram chegando na sala alugada do hotel e se sentando ao redor do chefe atento às anotações.

– Nossa, entrar aqui disfarçada é horrível, mas agora já podemos começar – Alessa chega ao local vendo o restante concordar sobre o incomodo de se esconder e segue o exemplo de seu namorado ao se sentar.

A Sniper havia ficado com a responsabilidade de investigar um pouco mais sobre o atentado à casa de Haru. Após uma noite inteira sem dormir para saber mais sobre o assunto, Alessa marcou a reunião para discorrer sobre as descobertas.

– Pelo o que me falou no telefone, parece que você já reuniu bastante informação – Tsuna comenta.

– Sim, bem... Eu voltei ao prédio em construção e vi um equipamento que não tínhamos visto antes, estava do lado de fora do prédio, próximo à janela. Acredito que tenha fugido em uma tirolesa, mas infelizmente também não encontrei digitais.

– Faz sentido, o sumiço do atirador foi quase instantâneo...Mal sentimos a sua presença – Yamamoto argumenta.

– Também estranhei bastante o fato de não ter nenhum vigilante noturno no prédio, já que por estar em construção pode ser um local perigoso e sujeito a abrigar mendigos e traficantes. Dei uma pesquisada e precisei da ajuda de alguns membros da CEDEF para procurar a Companhia que fornece os guardas, e descobrimos que a mesma recebeu uma grande quantia de dinheiro naquela noite de uma conta americana temporária.

– Não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa, tudo parece ter sido bastante organizado – Hana suspira.

– Exatamente! Por isso mandei a bala para a CEDEF para uma busca mais minuciosa, assim como o corpo que kusakabe levou, também está sendo analisado antes de darmos um jeito no falecido. O cara com certeza é contratado e pertence a máfia americana, foi muito inteligente tirar os guardas da ronda noturna para que não haja testemunha ocular e assim não chamar atenção para ele. Tenho alguns nomes de atiradores americanos habilidosos mas preciso de mais algum tempo para averiguar.

– Eu posso falar com Colonello para nos ajudar na identificação do sniper – Reborn expõe uma alternativa para acelerar a investigação.

– Isso seria ótimo! – Alessa organiza alguns papéis sobre o assunto e continua – Bem, com tudo isso cheguei a duas conclusões: Ou havia várias pessoas posicionadas em alguns cantos da cidade, ou havia um único atirador que planejou tudo no pequeno tempo em que Gokudera e Takeshi apareceram. Essa é a que eu mais acredito, o horário da transferência bancária coincide.

– Interessante, concordo com você. Se fossem vários atiradores prontos, essa família teria gastado uma fortuna para ter muitos Snipers posicionados em um possível sequestro onde tinha altas chances de sucesso por se tratar de uma cívil, não faria sentido – Tsuna comenta e Alessa concorda – Resumindo o atirador só estava lá para se caso desse algo errado. Como Gokudera estava interrogando o cara, o atirador de elite atirou para silencia–lo.

– Uau, tudo isso em uma noite? – Ryohei diz admirado.

– Na verdade consegui isso até hoje à tarde, ainda falta algumas pontas soltas. Mas sobre a velocidade em que consegui...O que eu posso fazer? Adoro meu trabalho – Se vangloria – Caso eu não fosse uma mafiosa provavelmente trabalharia para a polícia.

O restante ri com a contradição das profissões ditas pela mafiosa e dissipa a tensão no ar feita pela quantidade de informações, com exceção de uma pessoa, Tsuna ainda estava bastante preocupado com o que acabara de ouvir, parece que estavam em uma situação complicada e que tinha a responsabilidade de acabar logo com esse conflito antes que ocorra momentos piores para a sua família.

×

Gokudera havia organizado todo o horário do dia, fez de tudo para que não houvessem atrasos, mas no fim tudo saiu fora do planejado. Lambo demorou bastante em seu tempo no banheiro e as garotas pareciam que não iam terminar de se arrumar tão cedo.

Ele já estava pronto, optou por um smoking preto por ser mais formal que o terno completo. Mudou algumas coisas que podiam lhe denunciar como Guardião Vongola, como o cabelo tingido de preto e penteado para trás além do uso de lentes de contato castanhas. 

Lambo depois de sua demora no banheiro, estava arrumado com roupa social usual e uma peruca ruiva diferenciada de seu cabelo. Ele se junta a um hayato com cara de tédio sentado no sofá para esperar.

Haru já havia feito a maquiagem e um penteado em sua peruca, só restava se vestir, assim como I–pin que também estava quase pronta. Após de ajudar a mais nova com o cabelo, Haru foi procurar o vestido que havia trazido, era preto simples com alguns detalhes roxos.

– I-pin-chan pode me ajudar fechar esse zíper? – A chinesa pega o zíper e faz uma leve pressão para cima.

– Parece que está emperrado – I-pin tenta novamente com mais força, mas ainda não consegue fecha-lo.

– Hahi! Não pode ser, tem pouco tempo que comprei e também só o usei uma vez. Deixa eu tentar – Haru puxou com mais força, o zíper subiu porém o vestido continuou aberto. As duas se olham assustadas, tentam de novo mas os dentes continuam a não se alinhar.

– E agora, o que faremos?!

– Calma – A japonesa fala mais para si própria do que para a mais nova – Eu poderia arrumar, mas não trouxe nenhum equipamento na mala e também não acho que dê tempo.

– Se soubéssemos, poderíamos ter comprado outro vestido hoje mais cedo - I-pin olha para seu vestido de festa azul com lindo detalhe em pelerine fixo e bordados em pedrarias e cristais que combinava com seu cabelo solto que a deixou com uma aparência diferente do que estavam acostumados.

– Sim, tive que arrumar a mala às pressas então não trouxe outra roupa de...

– O que foi? – I-pin questiona vendo que a mais velha parou um momento olhando para um canto do quarto.

– O presente de Hana! Que parecia ser um vestido, Haru trouxe ele! – Diz extasiada.

– Ótimo Haru-san! Pegue ele, rápido!

– Certo! Enquanto termino, vá e tente ganhar tempo com Gokudera-san.

I-pin concorda e sai do quarto. A japonesa foi até a caixa do presente e o abriu, assim que viu o ótimo tecido vermelho perolado com algumas aberturas e um decote, percebeu que Hana ainda não sabia lhe dar presentes, só de se lembrar da roupa intima com estampa de barco que Hana a deu no futuro, começava a rir.

Depois de um pequeno momento de nostalgia, Haru voltou a ficar aflita com a situação. Sem opções a japonesa se veste e fica chocada com a aparência. Por mais que não usasse roupas consideradas sensuais, aquele vestido havia ficado muito bem nela.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente, Gokudera estava sentado no sofá a tanto tempo que achou que seus glúteos estariam planos quando se levantasse. Após mais algum tempo de espera, que pareceu uma eternidade para Hayato, ele escuta a japonesa afirmando que já poderiam ir.

– Finalmente – O guardião se levanta e olha Haru da cabeça aos pés. A japonesa estava bastante glamorosa para uma missão, usava um vestido deslumbrante decotado e com fenda lateral. Sua maquiagem havia sido um pouco alterada, era leve com os lábios cobertos de batom vermelho para combinar e também usava um coque elegante feito com aplique – Você não tinha algo mais discreto?!

– Haru não teve culpa! O vestido que eu trouxe quebrou o zíper então tive que usar o que Hana-chan me deu de presente.

O guardião suspira e lembra que não há mais tempo para arrumar o estrago. Se isso fosse uma indicação de como a noite iria, com atrasos e erros, então ele poderia muito bem já desistir ali mesmo.

– Tch, tanto faz. Vamos logo! – O guardião pegou as chaves e foi em direção ao carro. Finalmente poderiam sair e se preparar para “a grande noite”.

Chegando no local Gokudera revisou o plano e entregou as máscaras que eram usadas no cassino para manter a identidade. Muitas pessoas importantes frequentavam o lugar, e nenhum deles gostaria de se envolver em escândalos, tendo assim cada um usando máscara de teatro, até mesmo os empregados.

Apesar de ter concordado com a ideia da missão e ter ficado bastante animada com tudo, Haru não pôde deixar de se sentir nervosa, afinal nunca esteve em campo. Sentia frio na barriga e percebeu que começou a suar frio pela tensão ao entrar no Cassino.

O jovem bovino percebendo o estado tenso de Haru, tratou de confortá-la.

\- Sei que sempre estive animado para vir na minha primeira missão importante, mas também me sinto meio nervoso, sabe? Porém ter você por perto me deixa mais aliviado como quando eu era criança - Lambo sussurrou apenas para a morena mais velha escutar. Haru dá um sorriso e se sente acolhida naquele momento, percebeu como Lambo havia crescido e se tornado confiável.

Para o Guardião da Tempestade, aparentemente o Cassino aparentava ser normal como esperava, o lugar era amplo, com muitas máquinas e jogos de apostas. Ele deu um sinal para que pudessem começar o reconhecimento e procurar pela entrada do evento.

Assim que encontraram, decidiram esperar um pouco após o horário marcado para o início do evento. Então passaram a observar as pessoas que entravam na Corte Vermelha para entenderem o procedimento da entrada, eles se separaram em duplas para não chamar atenção. Lambo e I-pin assistiam um jogo de BlackJack no mesmo momento em que Haru e Hayato estavam próximo à uma mesa onde ocorria Roleta Americana.

\- Quer participar também, senhorita? - O Dealer responsável pela mesa olha em direção a Haru. Gokudera estava ciente que esses Dealers de cassinos ilegais sabiam muito bem identificar pessoas de classe alta, e no momento, a Miura estava vestida como uma.

Haru não sabia o que responder e olhou para o Guardião. Ele sabia que o Crupiê não iria ceder, então para manter o disfarce simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e entregou uma quantia em dinheiro para a mulher.

A Miura ficou entusiasmada para jogar e para a surpresa do guardião ela não usou toda a quantia que ele havia dado a ela, em vez disso ela apostou um valor um pouco acima do limite mínimo da mesa. O Crupiê não ficou muito satisfeito, porém Gokudera achou interessante e pensou sobre ela não ser tão burra quanto pensava.

\- Pequeno investimento para começar, ótima tática Senhorita - O Dealer começa a bajular mesmo insatisfeito.

Ela começou apostando que iria cair em um número com a cor vermelha, o Dealer girou a roleta e Haru acabou acertando logo de cara. Vendo que as pessoas a olhavam de maneira curiosa, apostou o mesmo valor de fichas em número da cor preta e curiosamente ganhou novamente.

Após algumas rodadas, Haru aposta o restante das fichas que havia “comprado” na parte interna, sendo ela uma estratégia de aposta mais agressiva, os que estão acompanhando o jogo ficam tensos. Quando o Crupiê gira a roleta novamente, acaba por Haru acertar mais uma vez e os que estão observando o jogo comemoram de novo a favor da japonesa.

Gokudera não deixa de reparar que os guardas da gerencia já estão de olho na Miura e fica atento. A euforia da “torcida” estava trazendo bastante atenção.

\- Você não está trapaceando, está? - Gokudera sussurra para a Miura.

\- O que? Não! Haru só está com sorte, aparentemente - Diz no mesmo tom.

\- Argh, vamos logo antes que pensem que você é uma golpista.

\- Hahi! - murmura e se levanta - Estou satisfeita, rapazes - Completa se despedindo das pessoas na mesa e os espectadores ficam infelizes com sua saída.

Eles se distanciam da mesa e vão em direção à entrada da Corte Vermelha com Lambo e I-pin ao seu encalce. Chegando lá, o responsável da entrada faz algumas anotações e a japonesa percebe que ele está confirmando o nome dos convidados.

Haru fica assustada com o que percebeu, não se lembrava de Gokudera ter mencionado sobre identificação. Ela começa a ficar tensa e coloca as mãos para trás tentando esconder o nervosismo, esperava que o Guardião estivesse pronto para isso.

\- Convite e identificação por favor - Diz o Homem mascarado analisando atentamente os quatro.

Gokudera demora a agir e Miura o encara com estranheza. Ele começa a procurar nos bolsos do terno e parece que não encontrar nada. Ele devolve o olhar para ela e parece tenso. A japonesa fica ainda mais agitada e nervosa, só conseguia pensar em que seriam pegos.

Era isso, nem entraram no evento e a missão já tinha se tornado um fracasso total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até mais!


	10. Inesperado

Gokudera demora a agir e Miura o encara com estranheza. Ele começa a procurar nos bolsos do terno e parece que não encontrar nada. Ele devolve o olhar para ela e parece tenso. A japonesa fica ainda mais agitada e nervosa, só conseguia pensar em que seriam pegos.

Era isso, nem entraram no evento e a missão já tinha se tornado um fracasso total.

×

\- E então? – O homem olha para os dois desconfiado.

\- O que está esperando? Me dê a bolsa, eles estão aí dentro - Diz Gokudera.

Haru olha para a mão de Gokudera estendida, estava tão aflita que nem havia percebido que na verdade ele só estava a encarando para pedir a bolsa. Gokudera por sua vez suspira pela lerdeza da mulher e tira de dentro um convite e quatro identidades falsas que havia colocado mais cedo sem o consentimento da morena.

Ela jurava que ele estava tenso assim como ela. Ficou envergonhada por ter errado no calor do momento, mas não é como se conseguisse interpretá-lo apenas pelas feições dele, mesmo sem a máscara, aliás ele só andava de cara fechada.

\- Certo, bem vindos, famiglia Cavallone - Após verificar as identidades e o convite, o responsável entrega novos modelos de máscaras para que pudessem entrar - Os demais já estão à espera de vocês lá dentro.

Gokudera agradece e entra pela porta indicada, seguindo o guardião, acabam encontrando uma área de espera localizada entre o salão e o local de entrada, onde os participantes da corte podiam trocar as máscaras com sigilo.

\- O resto da família está esperando? Dino-san está aqui? - Haru pergunta enquanto ajuda I-pin a amarrar a máscara.

\- Claro que não, ele é o chefe. Sorte que eles avisaram que ainda tinham pessoas da família para chegar, porque graças ao atraso de vocês, não chegamos a tempo e tivemos que esperar para entender o processo de entrada - Suspira - Além de que, nesse evento as famílias entram juntas.

\- Então a segurança daqui é fácil de burlar - Lambo sorri.

\- Não seja idiota, enquanto a segurança da entrada não é muito efetiva, a segurança de dentro é bastante capacitada. Fique atento!

Eles saem da área de espera e veem o grande salão. Havia mulheres em seus longos vestidos esvoaçantes, homens bem arrumados e seguranças atentos em todos os lados.

\- Certo, vamos nos separar. Prestem atenção nas conversas e fiquem próximos - Os mais novos concordam e Gokudera continua - Lambo não saia de perto da Miura. Me mostre que dá conta do trabalho.

Lambo aparenta estar animado por ter a responsabilidade dupla de proteger a japonesa e ainda conseguir informações, mas Gokudera logo trata de cortar o seu barato dizendo que estará observando de longe.

\- Sim, senhor - Brinca Lambo e Haru sorri.

\- Nosso ponto de encontro é naquele Open Bar - Os demais assentem e o guardião faz um sinal para que comecem.

Dado o sinal, Haru percebe que o semblante do mais jovem que iria acompanha-la já havia mudado para um rosto mais sério e maduro, assim como I-pin e Gokudera. Enfim estava começando, era engraçado como as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido, uma noite Haru estava sendo perseguida e na outra já estava saindo em uma missão para a Máfia.

Eles se separam, Gokudera e I-pin foram em direções diferentes enquanto Lambo e Haru seguiram para o lado do buffet. Por mais que o evento ocorresse em um salão de festas separado do cassino, dentro dele também haviam mesas com jogos de cartas para entreter os convidados.

Surpreendentemente reunir informações com base em fofocas no evento, não foi um tarefa difícil para Lambo. Como Haru estava parecendo de classe elevada, sempre que paravam para observar um jogo, as pessoas logo se aproximavam para puxar assunto.

Eles a elogiavam e soltavam algumas informações de projetos futuros, visando o lucro vindo de Tóquio para tentar ganhar investimento e a amizade da jovem bonita e misteriosa que apareceu no evento naquela noite.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com empresários e mafiosos, a dupla vai para o ponto de encontro afim de tirar um descanso.

\- Então, como está se sentindo em relação à sua primeira missão, Haru-nee?- Sussurra para a japonesa.

– Sinceramente...É um pouco assustador, e também estou me achando chamativa demais.

– Isso é porque você está – Gokudera comenta se aproximando dos dois.

– Era para ser um elogio?

– Até parece.

– O que custa dizer que sim? – Faz biquinho e vê o guardião revirar os olhos - Mas me diga, se o evento é para fazer negociações por que Dino-san não está aqui?

\- Aqui só é a primeira parte para negociações, onde as pessoas mostram interesse. Só marcam reuniões com os superiores se chegar a algo mais.

\- Ah, que pena. Gostaria de ver Dino-san também - Haru lamenta e observa I-pin se aproximar e sentar-se com eles.

\- Ah, sobre isso, Romario-san está aqui! Conversamos um pouco e trocamos informações também - I-pin murmura para os companheiros.

\- Está explicado o porquê de conseguirmos entrar atrasados - Hayato pede uma bebida ao barman - Então o que conseguiram?

\- Parece que a família Ferretti está fazendo experimentos para aprimorar as boxes - Diz I-pin.

\- Não só isso, a maioria das pessoas que conversamos parecem estar interessadas nesse projeto - Lambo complementa e Haru assente.

Gokudera balança cabeça pensativo, também havia conseguido as mesmas informações. Agora precisavam saber o risco que isso poderia trazer à Vongola, além de que, experimentos com box era algo perigoso.

“Parece que é possível aprimorar as boxes de animais!”

“Também escutei sobre poder guardar mais de um objeto nos boxes de armazenamento!”

Os quatros escutam atentamente a conversa alheia e se entreolham, parece que acharam novas presas para “arrancarem” informações.

\- Aquele grupo ali parece bem promissor - Diz Gokudera.

\- Deixe com Haru! - Diz sorridente.

-Tsk, por que parece que você está adorando essa atenção toda, desde que apostou na Roleta? - Haru cora com o comentário do Guardião.

\- Isso não é verdade, Haru só está fazendo seu trabalho desu - Estufa as bochechas e se vira em direção ao grupo. No fim, Haru era a mesma Haru que conheciam quando adolescente, só que em um corpo adulto e usando um vestido elegante.

A Miura estava indo em direção ao grupo citado até que vê um relógio familiar em uma pessoa que estava próximo aos “alvos”. Ela por sua vez, tenta se lembrar onde já tinha visto o acessório, continuou observando atentamente o homem até finalmente se lembrar de onde já vira o relógio.

“Não, não podia ser. De todas as pessoas, poderia ser ele ali? Acalme-se Haru, não é isso. Você certamente se confundiu”, pensa.

Não querendo cometer o mesmo erro novamente, ela se vira com pressa voltando para os companheiros que a olhavam com estranheza.

\- Venha comigo - Haru diz e Gokudera estava pronto para retrucar por não estar disposto a receber ordens dela, porém a vê caminhando em direção contrária ao grupo que havia indicado.

Percebeu que algo não estava certo e se levantou para acompanhá-la, no entanto um grupo de mulheres passou à sua frente o separando de Miura.

Haru continuou andando ao encontro do homem, parou onde ele estava, mas pareceu que o mesmo havia sumido assim como Gokudera que ela jurava estar ao seu encalço.

Ia voltar para o bar quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso, ela se virou pelo susto e encontrou ele. Não, não era Gokudera Hayato, mas sim uma pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem.

Ele a cumprimenta em italiano e Haru obviamente não entende uma palavra dita. Miura permanece calada à procura de uma solução para sair dali, ela se lembra de participar de algumas peças da escola e automaticamente muda seu rosto para uma feição mais elegante, com o nariz empinado para demonstrar uma certa arrogância e não deixa-lo perceber quem era de verdade.

Ele segue o olhar dela, e percebe que a moça elegante está a observar seu braço sendo segurado por ele, ele por sua vez, logo trata de mostrar respeito beijando sua mão e falando algo que Haru deduz ser um pedido de desculpas.

A voz era diferente por estar em outro idioma, mas ela estava mais do que acostumada para poder reconhecer o timbre de sua voz. Já havia observado o relógio, a altura e a cor de cabelo, agora depois de escutar a sua voz...Não restava dúvidas, precisava achar urgentemente Gokudera Hayato.

Ela olha aos arredores e seu olhar se encontra com os dele, o Guardião estava procurando-a e, obviamente estava irritado. Como era possível que alguém tão chamativo pudesse ser perdido de suas vistas facilmente?

Haru volta sua atenção ao homem por escuta-lo dizer algo que não entendia. Sem saber o que fazer, a Miura faz movimentos significativos com as mãos que aprendeu na escola, fingindo ter uma deficiência de fala. O homem faz uma cara estranha e Haru entra em desespero, por sorte um garçom esbarra no homem sem querer e a japonesa aproveita a oportunidade para ir em direção a Gokudera.

Eles se encontram rápido. Tudo graças ao Guardião que, depois de vê-la também havia ido ao seu encontro.

\- O que foi que você fez?! - murmura irritado.

\- Por que você não estava atrás de mim?! - Haru diz e Hayato responde sobre a culpa ser dela - Isso não importa mais, ele está aqui! Ugo está aqui! - Haru diz assustada em um tom baixo e puxa o braço do guardião abismado ao ver que o Ferretti estava no evento e ainda por cima a procurando.

\- O quê?! Isso não faz sentido, acha que ele te reconheceu?

\- Eu não sei, ele estava falando em outra língua!

\- Claro, estamos usando máscaras pretas. Ele achou que você pertencia a uma família mafiosa. Percebi que as prateadas são para os empresários de Tóquio, enquanto as pretas são para mafiosos, que em sua maioria são de origem italiana!

\- Entendi, mas o que vamos fazer agora? - Após a fala da japonesa, Hayato olha para o Ferretti indo até eles.

\- Vamos despistá-lo.

×

Kyoko estava examinando casualmente os corredores do supermercado, pegando e colocando os itens que estavam na lista da Mama dentro do carrinho de compras.

\- Me pergunto como Haru e Gokudera-kun estão se saindo - Diz enquanto localiza o último item da lista - Eu sei que é difícil para Gokudera se dar bem com Haru, mas... é assim que eles sempre foram um com o outro - Sorri.

“Pronto”, Kyoko conclui interiormente para si mesma. Ela empurra o carrinho cheio de itens em direção ao caixa e solta um suspiro de alivio ao ver que não precisaria esperar em uma longa fila.

Kyoko começa a remover cuidadosamente os itens de seu carrinho e os coloca na transportadora que move os itens para perto da atendente.

\- Belos cabelos, senhorita! - A gentil moça do caixa elogia a peruca morena que a Sawada estava usando, ela por sua vez, sorri e agradece mantendo a personagem.

\- Senhora, eu posso leva-los daqui - Depois de alguns minutos embalando, o acompanhante Vongola oferece ajuda para carregar as sacolas até o carro. Tsunayoshi sempre fora muito protetor com sua esposa, não gostava que andasse sozinha principalmente à noite.

Seu celular vibra e logo a mulher de cabelos alaranjados lê a mensagem que foi enviada para si.

“Chegaram os arquivos digitalizados por Fuuta, estamos dando uma lida na sua casa junto de Ryohei” – Reborn.

Quando finalmente colocaram tudo dentro do carro, Kyoko avisa para o motorista leva-la à casa de seus pais.

\- Vocês já podem ir, mas antes levem as compras para a casa da minha sogra - Diz para seus subordinados ao chegarem no destino.

\- Mas Senhora, nós não podemos deixa-la sozinha.

\- Não se preocupe, meu irmão está em casa. Além do mais, Reborn e Bianchi também estarão conosco - Depois de um tempo raciocinando, os dois concordam e seguem ao destino indicado.

Kyoko entrou na casa de seus pais e percebeu que os mesmos não estavam em casa. Indo em direção à cozinha, vê o ex-arcobaleno e Bianchi atentos aos arquivos que estavam no notebook.

Ryohei desce as escadas e vai cumprimentar sua parente.

\- Como foi o dia, irmãzinha?

\- Foi bem atarefado na verdade, onii-chan - suspira - Fui cuidar da confeitaria da Haru-chan, depois fiz compras para a Mama e agora tenho que ver os relatórios.

\- Se quiser subir para descansar, nós cuidamos das coisas aqui.

\- Não é preciso - Sorri - Além do mais eu prometi que iria ajudar! - Reborn sorri ao ver a cena, Kyoko havia virado uma excelente esposa mafiosa afinal.

Ryohei concorda e se senta acompanhado da irmã.

\- Demos uma lida, e descobrimos que essa família já teve conexões com a Vongola no passado - Reborn vai direto ao ponto e entrega uma folha pra Kyoko - Mas estranhamente não há muita informação sobre esse vínculo e nem sobre a família em si, apenas citações.

A Sawada solta um suspiro desanimada. Descobrir informações sobre a Ferretti não tem sido uma tarefa fácil.

\- Mas não se preocupe, ainda há alguns arquivos restantes para ele enviar - Diz Bianchi.

\- Certo, então vamos terminar de ver esses, e montar um relatório para a próxima reunião - Kyoko diz séria e parece fofa aos olhos dos que estavam presentes.

Eles concordam e começam a ler os arquivos enviados por Fuuta. Por mais que fossem muitos documentos, Kyoko estava determinada a continuar procurando, dado que ia muito além de uma promessa entre cônjuges, ela queria proteger sua família...proteger Haru.

×

Haru e Gokudera continuavam a tentar sair da vista do homem discretamente, esse que tinha certeza de que a fragrância que sentiu quando beijou a mão daquela mulher era a mesma que Haru usava.

Gokudera levou Haru a uma das saídas do salão que dava acesso a um jardim de estufa que rodeava todo o local de festas. Eles acabaram dando a volta e entrando em outra das portas do local que davam acesso ao jardim, essa porta era a que se localizava ao lado do bar em que estavam antes. Eles param por um momento e olham para trás vendo se tinham conseguido.

Para a infelicidade dos dois, ele ainda estava atrás deles e para piorar, estava acompanhado de uma moça. Eles entram na porta perto do bar voltando para o salão e para perto dos mais novos, eles se olham sem saber o que fazer.

\- E agora? Não podemos ficar andando aqui dentro para sempre - Haru olha para o Guardião esperando que o mesmo tivesse uma ideia genial para o problema.

Hayato avalia a situação para pensar em um plano, mas não vem nada à sua mente, simplesmente não sabia como fazer o Ferretti perder o interesse em descobrir sobre Haru.

Ele olha em direção à porta e vê o homem vasculhando com os olhos à sua procura. Quando o mesmo está prestes a olhar em direção a eles, Hayato em um movimento rápido puxa a Miura pela nuca e a beija.

Ela fica surpresa ao encontrar os lábios de Gokudera contra os dela e seus olham se arregalam em choque. Ela tenta se afastar, mas quando seus lábios foram liberados ele a puxou de volta e a beijou mais uma vez.

A japonesa pensou em como ele estava mais forte que ela. “Claro que estava, ele treinava para ser o digno braço direito, por que não seria forte?”

Ele a segurava com firmeza, Haru não podia escapar. Depois de rapidamente perceber o propósito de tudo aquilo, ela finalmente cedeu e pousou as mãos no peito do italiano.

Quando se afastaram, ele a olhou nos olhos. Ambos se encaravam sem saber como reagir.

Após poucos segundos naquela troca de olhares, os dois desviam o olhar ao escutar uma tosse intencional vinda de Lambo. Os dois adolescentes ainda estavam sentados no mesmo lugar de antes, porém com os rostos totalmente rosados demonstrando surpresa.

Gokudera avança em direção a Lambo e o puxa pelo colarinho. O mais novo fica assustado com o ato repentino e o olhar feroz do Italiano.

\- Se você contar para alguém eu te mato!

\- S-sim...

\- Eu estou falando sério.

Haru depois de um tempo processando as informações, percebe que algumas pessoas próximas ao bar já estavam observando a discórdia e então se aproxima dos dois.

\- Gokudera-san, não brigue com Lambo-chan!! - Haru fala em um tom baixo e irritado.

\- Não o defenda - Diz no mesmo tom.

\- Não seja idiota, como pode se considerar braço direito de Tsuna-san? Lambo não fez nada e você está chamando atenção das pessoas!

Gokudera passa a encara-la. Haru o olhava com o semblante irritado mas ao perceber a proximidade em que estavam, ela logo cora e vira o rosto, levando Hayato a fazer o mesmo.

Após se acalmar, Gokudera olha ao redor e percebe que o Ferretti está do outro lado do salão, alheio do que ocorria com seus companheiros. Bem, pelo menos seu pensamento rápido havia funcionado.

Ele solta Lambo e arruma o colarinho dele como um pedido de desculpas.

\- Haru-san, acho melhor irmos retocar a maquiagem - I-pin tenta dissipar o clima estranho.

Haru passa a mão próximo aos lábios e percebe o resto de batom que ainda estava em sua boca está borrado.

\- Oh, certo... eu...

\- Seremos rápidas - I-pin diz a Gokudera e arrasta a mais velha para o banheiro.

Os que ficaram ali as observam sair. O guardião da tempestade pede outra bebida e se senta como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando totalmente o mais novo que segundos atrás estava pleiteando.

\- E então...? - Lambo tenta puxar assunto com um rosto sacana, porém logo desiste de falar algo quando Gokudera o repreende com um olhar assassino. Pelo visto não seria tão fácil saber o porquê daquele ato que presenciou. 

As mulheres voltam do banheiro e se juntam aos rapazes. Lambo e I-pin não sabem como reagir e percebem o quanto que Gokudera e Haru estão estranhos, e evitam até mesmo olhar um para o outro.

Assim que Ugo viu a cena da mulher misteriosa com outro homem, logo desviou o olhar e se sentiu um idiota por perseguir alguém por meras ilusões de sua cabeça.

\- Enfim te alcancei! - A voz de Akira se faz presente - Você estava atrás de quem?

\- Pensei ter visto alguém muito parecida com Haru.

\- Miura Haru? Aqui?! Isso é impossível - Sorri e pega uma taça com um garçom que passa por perto.

\- E se...a Vongola estivesse aqui?

\- Hã? Você está se escutando? Sabe muito bem que o Décimo Vongola recusou o convite da Corte Vermelha.

\- Mas o perfume...

\- Mas nada, Ugo. A Corte reconheceu a recusa como esnobação da Vongola, e agora não é permitida a entrada deles aqui - Toma um gole da sua bebida - Você está delirando porque descobriu o que o tio fez.

Ugo suspira e passa a mão no cabelo para afastar a frustação ao se lembrar.

\- Você está certa.

\- Ótimo, agora se lembre do porquê estamos aqui e cumpra o que seu pai pediu - Ela abraça o primo de lado - Nossos, ou melhor... seus subordinados estão desempenhando bem o papel. Já espalharam os boatos dos nossos projetos por todas as famílias presentes!

\- Pare com isso - Sorri e se afasta - Sabe que estamos juntos nessa.

\- Como desejar...Chefe - Brinca e recebe um soco fraco no ombro, ambos começam a rir e vão em direção à uma mesa de jogos para conquistar novos interessados.

×

Após todo o alvoroço de mais cedo, o guardião da tempestade observa o local e avisa para I-pin e Lambo se retirarem do salão junto de Haru. Eles saíram do evento sem problemas, porém a japonesa ainda fez com que a esperassem trocar as fichas que ganhou na Roleta Russa para a insatisfação de Hayato.

Por fim, eles chegaram no carro e seguiram de volta ao esconderijo temporário. Toda a viagem de volta foi um completo silêncio, nem mesmo Lambo estava falando e toda tensão podia ser sentida pelos mais novos.

Chegaram à kitnet a qual estavam hospedados e sem trocar palavras, cada um rumou ao destino de seus quartos para se aprontarem para dormir.

\- Antes que eu esqueça - Hayato chama a atenção - Escrevam no celular o que vocês conseguiram de informação, para se lembrarem na próxima reunião - Todos confirmam com a cabeça e continuam a seguir para o quarto.

Após tomar um banho relaxante, Haru senta na cama e se prepara para dormir, havia sido um longo dia. Quando está prestes a se deitar o telefone toca, Hana estava fazendo uma chamada de vídeo.

\- Alô, Hana-chan?

\- Haru! Eu não consigo te ver!

\- Oh, acho q a câmera frontal quebrou durante o acidente na minha casa. Na verdade meu celular está praticamente destruído!

\- Ah, que pena. Eu queria confirmar se está tudo bem mesmo!

\- Não se preocupe, acabamos de chegar da missão e estamos todos bem.

\- Que ótimo, irá me contar tudo o que aconteceu quando voltar - Sorri - Sabe, sua mãe foi à sua casa hoje e está bastante preocupada com você, ela viu o incidente no noticiário.

Haru sente um aperto no coração, havia esquecido de avisar para sua mãe que viajou para Tóquio e o principal, que ela estava bem e viva.

\- Mas não se preocupe, falei que estava tudo bem e que você foi resolver um assunto às pressas da confeitaria... Mas quando puder ligue para ela!

\- Pode deixar, você é um anjo, Hana-Chan! - Ambas sorriem.

\- Eu escutei um barulho, acho que Ryohei já chegou, tenho que ir agora - Hana se movimenta - Mas amanhã acabam as reformas na sua casa, quando você chegar já vai estar tudo perfeito!

\- Oh, que ótima notícia! Muito obrigado Hana-chan e até mais!

\- Até, beijos! - Hana desliga a chamada.

Assim que Hana desliga, Haru vai para parte dos contatos e disca o número da mãe. Já estava pensando em como falaria sobre o corrido, porém na hora em que mais precisava, o celular decidiu parar de funcionar.

\- Não! Por favor volte. Haru precisa muito falar com os pais dela! - Ela balança o celular, esperando que por um milagre o aparelho volte à “vida”.

Haru olha para seu celular trincado depois de desistir. Havia o pegado às pressas quando foi fazer as malas, ele caiu no chão quando ocorreu a explosão, então era esperado que houvesse algum problema.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, pensou em pegar o de Gokudera, mas eles estavam estranhos desde...O beijo. Certo que Haru não era mais uma adolescente, e esse não havia sido seu primeiro beijo, mas não conseguia evitar se lembrar do momento e ficar constrangida.

Foi uma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo não foi ruim. Começou a rir pensando em como até em um beijo Gokudera era controlador, o que de fato combinava com seu jeito mandão.

Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo. Só de lembrar já ficava com vergonha, realmente nunca imaginou que chegaria a beija-lo um dia. Por mais que fossem amigos, eles tinham um relacionamento complicado e agora com isso, as coisas realmente ficariam mais estranhas entre eles.

\- Haru-san, está tudo bem? - I-pin diz entrando no quarto.

\- Sim, eu só estava pensando...

\- É sobre o que aconteceu no evento? Não se preocupe, eu não irei contar a ninguém!

\- Eu sei, eu confio em você - Sorri - É só que Ug...Um amigo meu apareceu e ele quase me reconheceu. Estou surpresa por ele estar relacionado com a máfia, mas quase estraguei nossos disfarces.

\- Ah entendi. Mas deu tudo certo no final, não se sinta mal por isso! - I-pin comenta, sem estar ciente da mentira contada pela mais velha.

\- Você tem razão, só temos que contar a Tsuna-san o que descobrimos. O que podemos fazer por agora é descansar.

\- Isso mesmo, boa noite, Haru-san!

\- Boa noite - Haru se deita e tenta dormir por mais que seus pensamentos estivessem a mil por hora.

No outro quarto, Lambo estava tomando banho enquanto Hayato fazia um pequeno relatório a Tsuna pelo telefone.

\- Ugo estava lá?! Se eu soubesse...

\- Não é sua culpa juudaime, na informação só dizia que teria um representante. Não sabíamos que seria uma pessoa de cargo importante na família.

\- Mesmo assim - Suspira - Mas enfim, conversaremos sobre isso quando voltar, você precisa descansar agora. Estou feliz que estejam bem.

\- Certo, estaremos retornando amanhã.

\- Okay, cuidado na estrada - Gokudera confirma e assim termina a ligação.

Hayato passa a anotar alguns detalhes da noite que não contou por ligação. E apesar da confusão que teve no evento tudo acabou dando certo, tirando o fato ter tido que beijar a Mulher Estúpida, isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos.

Ele havia cogitado que um beijo faria com que as pessoas ao redor ficassem desconfortáveis e desviassem o olhar, e mesmo dando certo, só conseguia pensar em como poderia ter agido de outra forma para despistar o cara, pelo menos uma não tão constrangedora.

“Mas que droga, não tinha como pensar em nada melhor, Gokudera Hayato?”, bagunça o cabelo ao pensar.

Como explicaria ao seu chefe que acabou beijando sua protegida sem o consentimento dela? O que Juudaime pensaria dele?

Ela não tinha reclamado com ele no fim de tudo, então talvez ela tenha entendido o propósito. Se fosse a Miura Haru de dez anos atrás, com certeza estaria escutando baboseiras até agora.

Lambo saiu do banho e Gokudera se deitou para enfim descansar de seu dia longo. Porém, assim que fechou os olhos, os lábios suaves de Miura voltaram à sua mente, o atormentando. Se já não bastasse servir de babá, agora nem em seus pensamentos estavam livres da mulher estúpida.

No dia em que foi lhe dado o trabalho de guarda costas, ele havia reparado nos lábios da japonesa, achou que era pura carência. Mas parando para pensar, será que o acontecimento foi um ato de seu subconsciente? Hayato se remexe novamente na cama irritado.

\- Agora pronto, já estou delirando sobre meus próprios pensamentos.

Lambo estranha o guardião falando sozinho, mas não interfere. Era óbvio que Gokudera não estava a fim de papo e que poderia acabar descontando nele. Então simplesmente ignora e se arruma para dormir.

Hayato por sua vez tenta expulsar esses pensamentos ao se mover novamente na cama. Não tinha tempo para essas bobagens além de que não perderia minutos preciosos de seu sono por causa de uma maníaca por bolos.


	11. Dia de Compras

Já era manhã em Tóquio e Miura Haru, havia acordado muito disposta. Levantou e abriu um pouco a cortina, o dia estava lindo, perfeito para fazer compras.

Ela arruma as camas do quarto e abre a carteira para contar o dinheiro que conseguiu no Cassino. Ficou animada ao pensar nas coisas que conseguiria comprar, começaria por um celular novo e em seguida partiria para roupas novas.

Em Tóquio, havia um shopping que Haru queria visitar desde a época na faculdade, porém não teve a chance graças à missão. Como iriam para Namimori a noite, daria tempo para fazer uma visitinha rápida, só precisava convencer Gokudera.

Mas como iria fazer isso? Primeiro que Ugo estava na cidade, ele com certeza negaria na hora, e em segundo lugar... Havia a sua vergonha do recém acontecimento com Gokudera.

Queria sair mas não queria falar com ele, foi uma situação vergonhosa. Será que haviam estragado a estranha amizade que tinham?

Ficou pensando tanto em como persuadir o Guardião, que perdeu a noção do tempo e só despertou ao escuta-lo bravejar com Lambo no quarto ao lado.

\- Haru-san? - I-pin entra no quarto - Você pode me ajudar com eles aqui?

Haru confirma e segue para fora do quarto. “Muito bem Haru, você consegue! É só falar com ele”, pensa.

Ao sair, ela vê Lambo saindo do quarto com a cara emburrada seguido de um Italiano intimidante.

\- Quando você arranjou tempo para colocar isso na mala?! - Lambo olha para os livros que Gokudera colocou em seus braços.

\- Não pergunte, só faça.

\- Mas eu estou de férias!

\- Eu não me importo. Fiquei sabendo que está com notas baixas em matemática, então você vai estudar para melhorar independente de férias ou não.

Lambo faz uma expressão triste, mas não amolece o coração de Gokudera. Haru olha perplexa para I-pin e cochicha para ela.

\- Desde quando Gokudera-san ajuda Lambo nos estudos?

\- Ele nos ajuda desde que entramos no ensino médio Haru-San.

\- Sério? Eu não imaginava... - Falou impressionada.

-Tsuna-san estava muito ocupado para pensar nessas coisas, então Gokudera-san se dispôs. Ele pode ser meio grosso, mas realmente cuida de nós, do jeito dele.

Haru iria dizer o quanto ficou impressionada até que vê o Guardião indo para a cozinha e o segue. Gokudera pega uma xícara e se senta para tomar café e ler o jornal. Aparentemente Lambo e I-pin já haviam tomado café da manhã, acabando por ficar apenas Gokudera e Haru no silêncio desconfortável da cozinha.

Haru se senta e eles continuam a ficar sem trocar uma palavra.

\- B-bom dia, Gokudera-San! - Tenta quebrar o silêncio.

Gokudera a olha surpreso e sussurra o cumprimento de volta. Ele fica um tempo observando o café na sua frente até que decide aproveitar o momento a sós com a japonesa.

\- Então, sobre ontem à noite, me des...

A japonesa o interrompe antes que pudesse concluir a fala.

\- Não é necessário, Haru entende que foi preciso. Não precisa se preocupar sobre eu entender errado ou coisa do tipo, desu.

\- Muito bem então - Ele confirma e o silêncio volta a se estabelecer entre eles.

Depois de algumas motivações mentais, Haru decide finalmente perguntar sobre seu desejo de passear.

\- Go-Gokudera-san, você vai estar muito ocupado esta tarde?

\- Na verdade, sim.

\- Ah entendo, Gokudera-san realmente é uma pessoa atarefada - Diz chateada e bebe seu café.

Ele olha para a mulher e vê a expressão de decepção em seu rosto.

\- Desembucha logo mulher, o que você quer?

Haru olha para ele mais animada e deixa seu café da manhã de lado para começar a falar.

\- Então, meu celular quebrou e eu preciso falar com a minha mãe. Sem falar que estamos perto de Tóquio, poderiamos aproveitar para passar no Tokyo Sky Tree e comprar meu telefone novo lá!

\- Eu já falei que não viemos para passear. Use o meu celular - Gokudera ergue o aparelho em direção a japonesa.

\- Mãmãe não atende números desconhecidos - Mente e Gokudera faz expressão de desconfiado - Ah, vamos lá! É um ponto turístico importante, Haru nunca foi visita-lo. Queria comprar umas roupas novas também.

\- Pode tirar essa ideia da sua cabeça. Eu não vou sair com você para fazer compras! Sabe o quão perigoso é se formos reconhecidos?

\- Mas podemos nos disfarçar de novo! Haru pode cuidar dessa parte, porque da última vez estávamos meio...

– É verdade, Haru–nee entende muito de fantasias. Devia escuta–la porque ontem realmente estávamos parecendo criminosos – Lambo entra na cozinha.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Vá estudar! - Gokudera começa a ficar irritado.

Lambo se encolhe um pouco e faz o que lhe foi mandado depois de beber um pouco d’agua.

\- Não brigue com ele Gokudera-san, sabe que é verdade - O Guardião olha irritado para ela – O que foi? Não tenho culpa se é orgulhoso demais para admitir que estava errado em irmos de moletom! - Faz biquinho e Gokudera suspira.

\- Desista, nós não iremos.

A japonesa infla as bochechas. Muito bem, Haru jogaria sujo com ele.

\- É uma pena... Na verdade eu só pensei em fazer essas compras, para aproveitar a ida no shopping. Já que Kyoko-chan me pediu um favor...

Ele pareceu se interessar por um momento, porém logo ficou indiferente e se levantou para pegar mais café.

\- Se não me engano, era um presente para Tsuna-san... - Ele continua a não se importar - Ele anda muito cansado, então ela queria anima-lo.

\- Um presente para o Juudaime?

\- Sim! Se Gokudera-san fazer um pequeno esforço em ir ao shopping, Tsuna-san com certeza ficará feliz.

\- Ele realmente anda ocupado... - Haru observa o Guardião pensativo - Se eu também levasse uma lembrança de Tóquio para ele...

\- Com certeza você precisa presentear seu Chefe!

Hayato passa a dissertar sobre as vantagens em animar o chefe e Haru balança a cabeça e concorda com tudo que o Guardião alega trazer como benefício.

\- Um ótimo trabalho colhendo informações, mas a competência de proteger alguém em um lugar público é igual a reconhecimento - Haru Reforça.

Gokudera a olha ainda hesitante, mas logo suspira ao concluir que ela estava certa.

\- Está bem, esteja pronta em vinte minutos.

Haru o observou sair e logo comemorou com uma dancinha junto a um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Estava animada para visitar o local, mesmo que fosse em circunstancias não favoráveis.

Hayato se encontrava novamente naquele cenário, glúteos amassados e carranca por ter que esperar ela se aprontar. O que essa mulher fazia de tão interessante para demorar tanto?

I-pin vendo a impaciência do guardião, bate na porta do quarto para ver se a japonesa estava pronta.

\- Haru-San?

\- Eu não sou a Haru! - Abre a porta de uma vez, assustando a mais nova - Sou Noriko, vulgo o nome significa, pessoa de princípios!

\- Está mais para mulher estúpida. Tem como sairmos logo?!

A japonesa, assim como o Smoke Bomb, estava com uma roupa comum, porém também usava as extensões que havia colocado na noite anterior. Ambos estavam disfarçados a fim de se misturar com a população

\- Noriko era uma agente do FBI que foi disfarçada ao evento mais importante do Japão, atrás da gangue mais procurada da Ásia - Haru começa com seus devaneios - Ela é forte e corajosa, mas por trás da máscara, tem segredos sombrios que esconde de todos ao seu redor. O que a tornou tão temida foi seu maior trauma, a morte de seu eterno companheiro, o Hamster Namehage!

Lambo e I-pin riam da morena enquanto Gokudera revirava os olhos. Realmente certas coisas não haviam mudado.

\- Chega de palhaçada, Miura. Vamos logo.

\- Hahi! É Noriko!

\- Mulher Estúpida.

\- Noriko! E ela não é estúpida!

\- Miura Estúpida.

\- Noriko!

\- Es-tú-pi-da

\- Se continuar assim, Haru vai prender você!

\- Achei que fosse Noriko.

\- Isso mesmo, desu - Haru dá um sorriso esperto e Hayato percebe que caiu na armadilha da morena.

\- Tsk, que se dane. Estude mesmo se eu não estiver aqui para vigia-lo - Gokudera se direciona a Lambo e sai em direção a porta seguido de Haru.

\- Não se sinta mal, Haru vai achar um nome legal pra você também!

\- Só cale a boca e entre no carro - Se virou deixando uma Haru sorridente atrás.

×

\- Woah! É lindo desu!

Na frente do ponto turístico, ambos estavam de pé admirando a torre que ficava próximo ao shopping.

\- Ela está diferente de quando eu a vi. - Gokudera diz confuso.

\- Não Gokudera-San, a que vimos naquela excursão do Reborn-san foi a Tokyo Tower, que fica em Minato. Essa é a Tokyo Sky Tree, a torre mais alta do mundo!

Gokudera faz uma expressão de confusão e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. O sentimento de nostalgia o atingiu, assim como da ultima vez, gostou de estar vendo pessoalmente um Ponto Turístico famoso e importante do Japão. (citação a OVA)

Sem dar muito tempo para o Guardião pensar, a japonesa rapidamente puxa o seu braço em direção ao shopping que ficava junto a torre, o shopping Tokyo Solamachi.

Haru estava animada, não sabia o que iria fazer primeiro. Queria muito comprar roupas novas, mas também precisava de um aparelho celular novo. Ela olha ao redor pensando em o que faria primeiro.

\- Olhe, está tendo promoção ali!

Gokudera olha para a loja feminina que Haru apontava.

\- Achei que iriamos a uma loja de eletrônicos...

\- Ha..Quer dizer, Noriko vai dar uma olhada nas roupas primeiro.

\- Com que dinheiro? Nós saímos muito rápido de Namimori - Haru demora a responder e Hayato continua - Algo me diz que você já estava preparada para isso...

\- Na verdade, vou usar o dinheiro que ganhei ontem!

\- Hm...Devo lembra-la que, o lucro da aposta veio do meu dinheiro.

\- Ah! Aposto que você não sentirá falta desse dinheiro! - Diz com base nos filmes americanos sobre máfia, um gangster como ele deveria nadar em rios de dinheiro. Gokudera dá de ombros, afinal não era como se fosse mentira, deixaria de lado dessa vez como recompensa por ter acertado as apostas.

\- De qualquer forma, eu não vou entrar - Ele olha para a loja feminina que estava à sua frente e depois foi brutalmente arrastado pela mulher - O que diabos há de errado com você, mulher estúpida?!

\- Hahi! Fale baixo Gokudera-san. Não podemos chamar muita atenção!

\- Tsk, me solte.

Haru se desvencilha do platinado e começa a vasculhar as sessões. Gokudera olha ao redor da loja, o interior era totalmente diferente da fachada rosa chamativa. As roupas estavam bem organizadas e haviam assentos perto do vestiário que pareciam bem confortáveis.

As pessoas do estabelecimento não aparentavam ser uma ameaça para os dois. Com isso, Hayato se permite ficar mais aliviado, ninguém estava prestando atenção neles.

Ele passa a olhar a empolgação da japonesa, seus olhos pareciam brilhar ao ver a peça de roupa. Revirou os olhos, realmente não entendia como as mulheres gostavam de fazer compras, muitos gastos desnecessários. Precisavam mesmo de 20 pares de sapatos?

Haru vai em direção ao guardião com várias peças de roupas na mão, interrompendo seu pensamento.

\- Essa é muito fofa, certo? - Mostra uma blusa florida e Hayato não esboça emoção - Tem razão, não é esse estilo que Haru veio comprar!

Ela sai vasculhando as sessões em busca de roupas mais diferentes do que se encontra em Namimori, enquanto deixa Gokudera confuso para trás. Depois de pegar mais algumas peças, vai para o provador sendo seguida pelo guardião, ele estava ciente que não poderia deixa-la sozinha visto que estava encarregado de protege-la.

Haru prova um vestido mais colado em seu corpo e assim como a noite anterior, se sentiu estranhamente bem usando-o.

\- Gokudera-san - Coloca a cabeça para fora da cabine para chamar a atenção do rapaz, o mesmo a olha sem muito interesse e ela sai para mostrar como ficou - O que achou?

\- Você está me achando com cara de parceiro de compras? Eu só vim por causa do Juudaime, e também por você não saber se defender - Diz indiferente.

\- Vamos lá, não vai doer se responder. Ficou tão ruim assim? - Ela vira de costas para que ele visse melhor e Hayato cora, qual era o problema dessa mulher? Ele era um homem afinal.

\- Ficou estranho, não combina - Fala rapidamente devido ao seu desconforto.

Haru para um momento pensativa, olha para o espelho e suspira bem disposta.

\- É... Haru vai levar!

Hayato fica confuso e se pergunta “por que diabos ela pediu sua opinião, se não ia levar em consideração?” Havia ficado bem nela, mas não combinava nem um pouco com sua personalidade.

Ele revira os olhos e direciona sua atenção à loja procurando algo para levar ao seu chefe. Observando ao redor, percebeu umas atendentes prestando atenção em si, assim como algumas consumidoras da própria loja.

Quando a japonesa sai do provador depois de experimentar as roupas, Hayato a puxa pelo braço rumo ao caixa.

\- Ande logo, as pessoas estão começando a “perceber” nossa presença.

Haru olha para algumas pessoas tentando disfarçar que estavam observando os dois e apressa em pagar o que havia escolhido. Depois de saírem da loja, Haru com sua agilidade puxa a manga de Gokudera em direção a outra loja.

Após muito tempo de procura, Haru pareceu gostar de algo da segunda loja. O problema agora é que não sabia o que levar.

\- Eu não sei qual levar, gostei de todos.

\- Todos ficaram lindos em você - Apoia a vendedora, mas Haru ainda aparenta estar em dúvida - Porque não pede a opinião de seu namorado, então? - Gokudera imediatamente olha descrente para a vendedora, era óbvio que ela se referia a ele, era o único homem próximo ali.

Como Haru estava distraída em relação à roupa, nem prestou atenção no que a moça havia dito, diferente do Guardião que ia protestar até ser interrompido pela morena.

\- Me ajude a escolher um!

“Lá vem ela de novo, pedir opinião que não faz nenhuma diferença.”, pensa.

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira!

A atendente se afasta e Gokudera acaba perdendo a chance de se manifestar.

\- Acho que vou levar só mais esse, porque precisa sobrar dinheiro para meu celular!

\- Tsk, tanto faz...

Depois de mais um tempo com a Miura enrolando para pagar, eles saem do segundo estabelecimento. Pórem, não antes da atendente lhe entregar a sacola com as compras

\- Aqui está as roupas de sua namorada, voltem sempre!

Ia tentar negar, mas novamente Haru o impede, ela havia encontrado outro lugar de seu interesse.

\- Olha...

\- Chega - Gokudera impede imediatamente - Vamos comprar o seu maldito celular e depois vamos embora.

\- Só mais essa, parece ter sapatos muito bonitos lá! - diz entusiasmada.

\- Não.

Haru olha para o mais alto e sorri, ele estranha mas não dá tempo de perguntar qual a graça. Miura Haru já estava correndo em direção a outra butique. Ele a alcança e segura pelo braço antes de chegar na loja.

\- Parece que você está se divertindo - Responde rude.

\- E você não? - Diz sorridente e Hayato a olha irritado - Hahi! Fazer compras é tão relaxante.

\- Não para mim, chega de gracinhas a partir de agora...

\- Está bem - Hayato a olha desconfiado - Haru promete desu!

\- Tsk, parece uma criança.

Após o pequeno desacordo, ambos vão rumo à área de eletrônicos. Enquanto andam, Haru faz uma lista mental de lojas que deseja visitar quando voltar.

Ela também repara nas pessoas ao redor, ninguém os observava. Realmente as pessoas estavam mais atentas aos seus próprios negócios do que em duas pessoas aleatórias tentando se misturar.

– Isso sim é andar disfarçado pelo shopping, Gokudera san! - Haru Comenta. Sim, ela estava realmente muito feliz que seu hobby estranho era de alguma utilidade. Ela não só podia costurar roupas estranhas, mas também era capaz de disfarçar alguém.

Porém, assim que eles chegam na área de eletrônicos, contrariando o pensamento de Haru, uma grande quantidade de vendedoras surge oferecendo-se para ajudar o mais alto.

“ Bom dia, gostaria de olhar as promoções de computadores?”

“ A nova versão de celulares já está disponível!”

“ Esse tablet vem com caneta touch grátis! ”

\- É...é assim que se disfarça, parabéns - Diz irônico - Não sei porque concordei com isso.

\- Hahi, é você quem está chamando atenção.

Haru fica confusa com a quantidade de pessoas nessa área, parecia uma feira de tanta gente procurando por eletrônicos. Percebeu que uma loja estava em liquidação de eletrodomésticos, e aparentemente era essa a causa da multidão.

Ela acaba se afastando um pouco de Gokudera, ele logo percebe e agarra a mão da morena levando para um espaço remoto. Os olhos de Miura ainda estavam sobre a multidão refletindo sobre as ofertas, até que Hayato chama sua atenção.

\- Ei, foco. Ainda temos que comprar um maldito telefone.

Haru balança a cabeça em concordância e eles começam a procurar uma loja que não esteja tão cheia. No seu lado direito, Hayato vê um estabelecimento mais vazio em comparação aos outros.

\- Pronto, vamos comprar ali.

Gokudera arrasta Haru para a loja, evitando cautelosamente a multidão de pessoas. Ao entrarem, não havia muitas pessoas no estabelecimento, somente os vendedores que eram por sua maioria homens.

\- Bem vindos! - O vendedor os conduz para dentro.

Eles começam a recepcionar, Gokudera percebe uma atenção excessiva direcionada à Haru. Precisava de quatro caras para atende-la? Sorri internamente da lerdeza da mulher, esses Nerds de merda nem tentavam ser sutis na frente dela. Porém dá de ombros, portanto que não seja um bando de mulheres correndo atrás dele, não era um incômodo.

\- Este é o modelo mais recente da linha, é dual-chip com processador de 2.2Hhz Octa-Core que possibilita executar jogos e aplicativos pesados.

\- Bem, o valor é um pouco alto...

\- Também temos esse modelo, mas só há entrada para um chip e seu processador é um pouco menor, sendo de 1.8Ghz. Ele está de promoção e ainda vem com uma capa de brinde.

Haru observa os aparelhos pensativa.

\- Não me diga que você ainda está com dúvidas - Gokudera fica irritado com a demora - Por mais que tenha um valor maior, aquele é obviamente melhor.

\- Eu sei mas...

\- Não me diga que é por causa da capa de proteção.

\- Óbvio que sim, aquele modelo tem mais capinhas coloridas. Isso com certeza é importante desu!

Gokudera franze a testa. Essa mulher era realmente confusa.

\- Se levar o melhor aparelho, nós podemos oferecer um brinde.

\- Que tipo de brinde? - Haru fica interessada.

\- Bem, a senhora não gostaria de um novo aspirador para sua casa? O dessa marca é muito bom, tem três válvulas para sugar qualquer tipo de sujeira. Pode ser usado com ou sem fio, carrega rápido e o melhor, ainda tem comando de voz!

\- Levando os dois produtos faremos um ótimo desconto para a senhorita hoje! - Outro vendedor completa.

\- Hahi! Me convenceram, estou realmente precisando de um aspirador! - Ela finalizou o pagamento e saiu satisfeita.

\- Você não percebe que te enganaram? Obviamente pagou mais caro do que se tivesse levado apenas o celular. Essa história de brinde era só para te passar a perna.

\- Ai que você se engana Gokudera-san! Antes de vir para Tóquio, Haru já estava pesquisando os valores daquele celular. Além de que, realmente precisava de um aspirador, e em Namimori estão caríssimos! Eu comecei reclamando do valor para eles arranjarem uma solução, mas a verdade era que o valor já estava em conta. Eles pensavam que poderiam me enganar, porém acabei lucrando e comprando dois produtos caros por menos dinheiro!

\- Não era necessário essa explanação toda, eu não demoro a entender as coisas como você - Gokudera afirma e Haru infla as bochechas - De qualquer forma, parece que você pensa afinal.

\- Não subestime Haru, desu - Comenta e escuta a barriga ronquejar - Sobrou dinheiro...Você está com fome? Já está na hora do almoço, podemos aproveitar e levar para I-pin e Lambo!

\- Sobrou dinheiro e ainda estava sendo mão de vaca? - Sorri.

\- Hahi! Gokudera-san fazendo uma piada?

\- Tsk, não se acostume - Começa a andar mais rápido em direção à praça de alimentação.

\- Mas eu gostei desse lado - Tenta acompanhar o mais alto - Bem melhor que o Gokudera rabugento de sempre - sorri.

Chegando na praça de alimentação eles pedem Sukiyaki. Depois de muita insistência de Haru, acabaram optando por comer lá mesmo. Segundo ela, era mais divertido comer no próprio local.

Eles comiam tranquilamente, quando de repente um homem esbarrou na mesa em que estavam. A comida quase foi pelos ares, se não fosse por Haru e Hayato que foram rápidos ao segurar o prato na hora do susto.

O Guardião da Tempestade já irritado, se levantou para tirar satisfação com o homem desrespeitoso. Haru o acompanha, temendo pelo o pobre coitado que iria sofrer com as consequências devido à inexistente calmaria do guardião.

Gokudera já estava com o sermão na ponta da língua, mas o homem foi mais rápido e começou a falar. Porém não se dirigia a ele, mas sim à uma moça com a qual ele estava segurando firmemente o pulso.

\- Keiko, por favor me dê mais uma chance!

\- Me esquece Shin, você não vê? Eu já segui em frente.

\- Não, eu te amo!

\- Você está estragando meu encontro! - Aponta para o acompanhante atordoado sem reação - Eu não quero mais.

O homem se ajoelha e tira uma caixinha do bolso, imediatamente Haru que estava assistindo a cena de camarote, põe a mão na boca surpresa e aperta a manga da blusa de Gokudera.

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira...

\- Shh, essa é a melhor parte.

Uma multidão se forma em volta, e começa a filmar a cena com seus aparelhos celulares. Totalmente alheio aos olhares, o homem prossegue.

\- Casa comigo? Prometo te fazer feliz!

A mulher fica em choque, porém em seguida começa a chorar emocionada. Ele realmente estava propondo a ela!

\- Sim! Sim, eu aceito!

Eles se abraçam e as pessoas batem palma para a cena comovente. O outro acompanhante que foi totalmente ignorado, apenas se retirou, fora uma situação bastante vergonhosa para um único dia.

\- Vamos, tem muita gente filmando - Hayato puxa Haru para longe do centro de atenção, afinal não podiam ter sua imagem exposta.

\- Que lindos! Parecia cena de Shoujo! - Diz se sentando de volta à mesa.

\- Credo, eu preferia morrer a fazer uma cena dessas.

\- Isso é porque Gokudera-san não é nada romântico, desu. Deve ser por isso que não tem namorada - Sorri.

\- Humph, não vejo o porquê disso. Estou bem melhor assim. Seja rápida que ainda tem o presente de Kyoko para Juudaime.

\- É...sobre isso... - A japonesa começa e Gokudera estreita os olhos - Haru meio que...mentiu sobre isso...

Haru fica meio sem graça e expectante sobre a reação do Guardião. Ele não parece surpreso, simplesmente termina sua comida calmamente para depois prosseguir, o que deixou Haru um pouco nervosa.

\- Você está bravo?

\- Era esperado, tinha que ser a mulher estúpida - Haru estufa as bochechas - Bem que sua voz tremeu ao falar sobre o presente - A japonesa fica surpresa e ele continua - Eu te disse, sei analisar as emoções, só vim porque conheço sua teimosia e você daria um jeito de vir.

Haru dá de ombros, ele não estava totalmente errado. Ela não havia pensado em ir sozinha, porém se não houvesse o problema com Ugo com certeza seria algo que faria.

\- Bem, então podemos ir embora agora, certo? As crianças devem estar com fome! - Ela diz já se levantando.

\- Sim, mas graças à sua mentirinha, agora você terá que comprar um presente para o Juudaime.

\- Hahi!

\- Ali, vamos dar um porta-retrato - aponta para uma loja.

\- Gokudera-san pensou até mesmo no que comprar? - Diz enquanto procura alguma sobra do dinheiro na bolsa.

\- Óbvio, não a deixaria sair ilesa. Todo ação tem sua consequência, arque com sua - Empurra a japonesa em direção à loja.

Depois de uma pequena discussão para escolher o melhor porta-retrato, Haru acaba utilizando seu cartão de crédito por não ter sobrado dinheiro do cassino. Ela também levou um conjunto de talheres que lhe agradou, mesmo com as objeções de Gokudera.

Após a compra eles rapidamente saem da loja e vão para o estacionamento. Haru estava feliz por não ter ficado uma atmosfera estranha pelo o que ocorreu. Ela tentou ser o mais normal possível, para que nenhum dos dois se sentisse desconfortável.

\- Espero que da próxima vez que viermos, nós possamos visitar o aquário e a torre sem estar nos escondendo.

“Nós?! Eu estou incluído?” Gokudera cora ao escutar a fala de Haru. Ela sem atenção alguma não reparou que havia conjugado a frase no plural. Era só uma simples observação, mas por que mexia com ele?

O guardião logo pensou em uma provocação enquanto ligava o carro.

\- Prefiro não sair com maníacos por fantasia...

\- Hahi! De novo isso, não é fantasia, é cosplay! Uma arte e prática bastante séria - Diz para o motorista que já estava com uma resposta na ponta da língua. Ele pegou a estrada e os dois voltaram discutindo como de costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até mais <3

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem até aqui e até o próximo capitulo <3
> 
> *Angolo Di Caramelle Haru significa Significa Recanto dos Doces da Haru, é o nome da confeitaria.


End file.
